


Finally Home

by smileforirish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accident, Angst, Blood, Christmas, Daddy Harry, Daddy Louis, Des Styles - Freeform, Drama, Eleanor Calder - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealous!Harry, Liam Payne - Freeform, Lottie Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Niam Hayne, Uncle Niall, daddy!harry, daddy!louis, f/f love, gays, homeless, jealous!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, m/m love, nia - Freeform, unlce liam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileforirish/pseuds/smileforirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ma dobre serce. Nigdy nikomu nie życzył źle i zarażał innych uśmiechem.  Louis jest samotny i potrzebuje kogoś nie tylko do pracy, ale i na zawsze. Obaj potrzebują pomocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Harry pociągnął nosem, poprawiając na małym ciałku różowy kocyk.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie - szepnął, spoglądając na spokojnie śpiącą dziewczynkę w jego ramionach. 

Po chwili kobieta otworzyła mu drzwi, prowadzące do domu dziecka.  
\- Zapraszam - mruknęła, idąc do biura. 

Chłopak skinął głową, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw dyrektorki placówki, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.  
\- Nazywa się pan…  
\- Harry Styles - bąknął cicho i spojrzał na nieco wiercącą się dziewczynkę. 

Zaczął ją delikatnie kołysać, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, co od razu uspokoiło niemowlaka, który zasnął ponownie w jego ramionach.  
\- A maleństwo? - zapytała już ciszej kobieta, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jest to taki rodzic, jakich często widuje w swoim gabinecie.  
\- Olivia - szepnął, po czym odchrząknął cicho i spojrzał ponownie na kobietę, spojrzeniem pełnym cierpienia. - Olivia Anne Styles.  
Kobieta zapisała wszystko w odpowiednich miejscach. Harry podał potrzebne informacje, zwlekając z każdą chwilą. Tak bardzo nie chciał oddawać swojej małej pociechy.  
\- Musi pan to podpisać.  
Kobieta podsunęła mu arkusz, spoglądając na niego smutno. Zawsze bolało ją to, gdy rodzic oddawał dziecko wbrew własnej woli. Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wziął długopis w dłoń.  
\- Czy… Czy będzie możliwość, że kiedy już moja… sytuacja, będzie lepsza, będę mógł ją odzyskać? - zapytał cicho, na co kobieta posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście, panie Styles. Kiedy tylko będzie pan gotowy, proszę się zgłosić do nas.  
Harry pokiwał głową i złożył drżącą dłonią swój podpis w odpowiednim miejscu. Nim jednak oddał dziecko w ręce dyrektorki, ucałował czółko i policzek córeczki.  
\- Wrócę po Ciebie kochanie, obiecuję - wyszeptał, po czym pozwolił, by kobieta ją zabrała. 

Ostatnim, co słyszał, gdy opuszczał budynek, był płacz jego dziecka.  
To zdecydowanie rozbiło jego serce na kawałki.  
~*~  
\- To koniec, rozumiesz Tomlinson?!  
Louis skulił się w sobie, słysząc wrzask swojego chłopaka. Chłopaka, który go zdradził i teraz obwiniał o to Louisa.  
\- Mam dość twojego dziecinnego zachowania! Wszystko jest ważniejsze ode mnie! Koniec, rozumiesz?! Tylko ty jesteś winny temu! - wydarł się, zrzucając z komody ramkę ze zdjęciem.  
Ta roztrzaskała się na kawałki, czego większy mężczyzna nawet nie zauważył.  
\- Connor, proszę… - szepnął Lou, jednak ten już go nie słuchał.  
Głośno wszedł na piętro, trzaskając drzwiami do sypialni – ich sypialni – i czym prędzej spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy.  
Louis nie ruszył się z miejsca, czując jak jego ciało trzęsie się w płaczu. To nie mogła być prawda… Connor zaraz zejdzie, przytuli go, przeprosi i wszystko będzie dobrze. Prawda? Zrobią razem kolację, a potem obejrzą razem kolejny odcinek Przyjaciół, wezmą prysznic i pójdą spać. Tak jak zawsze.  
Jednak nic z tego nie okazało się prawdą.  
Connor zszedł pół godziny później z dwiema walizkami, nie zaszczycając Louisa nawet spojrzeniem. Tomlinson obserwował go jednak, zapłakany, niezdolny, by się ruszyć. Z chwilą wyjścia mężczyzny z domu, serce Louisa pękło, niczym ramka z ich wspólnym zdjęciem, która teraz leżała przed dogasającym kominkiem. Ulubionym zdjęciem szatyna.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

*3 lata później*  
Harry wszedł do sklepu z warzywami, wzdychając cicho. Był wręcz przekonany, że znów jego starania spełzną na niczym, jednak… nie mógł nie spróbować, stawka była zbyt wysoka, żeby się poddawać.   
\- Przepraszam?  
Zapytał niskim głosem, spoglądając na blondyna, którego widział na zapleczu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, odgarniając grzywkę i podchodząc do lady.  
\- Tak?  
Harry potargał włosy, po chwili dopiero zbierając się na odwagę, by coś powiedzieć.  
\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie potrzebuje pan pracownika. Naprawdę bardzo potrzebuję pracy.  
Niall zmierzył go wzrokiem z góry do dołu i westchnął cicho.  
\- Przykro mi, jednak radzę sobie z moim narzeczonym całkiem dobrze, nie mielibyśmy za co wypłacić nowemu pracownikowi pensji.   
Powiedział w końcu, na co lokowaty chłopak opuścił głowę, wzdychając cicho.  
\- Dobrze, dziękuję.  
Mruknął i odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując do wyjścia. Zgarnął z kąta swoją gitarę, którą odłożył na chwilę i wyszedł ze sklepu, siadając nieopodal drzwi od warzywniaka. Niall doskonale widział przez szybę, jak kręcono włosy układał mały kapelusz przed sobą i po chwili przez uchylone okno dało się słyszeć dźwięk gitary. Chwile wsłuchiwał się w zachrypnięty głos, kiedy poczuł ramiona swojego mężczyzny oplatające jego pas. Od razu uśmiechnął się i wtulił nos w jego szyję, wzdychając cicho.  
\- Kto to jest?  
Niall nie potrzebował otwierać oczu, by wiedzieć o kogo pyta jego ukochany.  
\- Nie wiem, był spytać o pracę.  
Liam westchnął, całując go w głowę. Z całego serca chciał pomóc temu chłopakowi, jednak wiedział, że nie będzie ich na to stać. Nie, kiedy planowali już ślub i każdy pens się liczył.   
\- Louis dzwonił?  
Niall pocałował go w policzek, nim zaczął spryskiwać ogórki, żeby wyglądały ładnie i świeżo. Liam natomiast zaczął zamiatać i podłogę, nucąc pod nosem.  
\- Pisał SMS. Będzie trochę później, bo musi jechać jeszcze gdzieś tam coś załatwić.  
Mruknął, zgarniając piach na szufelkę i wyrzucając do kosza. Niall zerknął przez ramię, chwilę z czułością przyglądając się mężczyźnie i bawiąc obrączką na palcu.  
\- Mówił co?  
Spytał w końcu na co Liam zmarszczył nos i wyjął komórkę, wchodząc w najnowsze wiadomości.   
\- Tak, ale wiesz jak to Louis… Jechał zawieść jakieś leki do jakiegoś znajomego ale nie przeczytam ci nazwy, bo złamię sobie język.  
Niall zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc do niego.  
\- Nie łam języka, przyda Ci się wieczorem.  
Mruknął, wspinając się na palce i z czułością wpił się w jego usta, kiedy usłyszeli dzwoneczek drzwi wejściowych.   
\- Zdążyłem?   
Louis stanął w progu, patrząc na zegarek, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Yeah, zdążyłem, ale nie wiem jeszcze jak.   
Payne wywrócił oczami, po czym odsunął się od blondyna, stając za ladą.  
\- Louis, wiesz, że nie musiałeś łamać przepisów drogowych tylko po to, żeby zdążyć z tymi warzywami? Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, mamy znikomy ruch, nikomu się krzywda nie stanie, jeśli pomidory pojawią się pół godziny później niż planowo.  
Louis pokiwał głową, przeczesując palcami włosy i poprawił opadające spodnie.   
\- Tak, no cóż, to… Może wyładujemy te warzywa, a potem pójdę posłuchać tego faceta co tam gra? Serio, ma świetny głos i w ogóle.   
Chłopcy pokiwali głową, ruszając od razu przed sklep, gdzie Louis zaparkował swojego pick upa. Opuścili zabezpieczenia i Louis wskoczył na przyczepę, biorąc pierwszą drewnianą skrzynię z pomidorami. Podał ją Liamowi, uśmiechając się wesoło i odgarniając swoją grzywkę z czoła. Po chwili miejsce bruneta zastąpił Niall ,który wziął od niego skrzynkę z ogórkami.  
\- Swoją drogą, Lou…  
Liam, oparł się o bok auta, spoglądając na przyjaciela, który podawał blondynowi ostatnią skrzynkę z warzywami. Tomlinson zeskoczył z auta i spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela.  
\- Dowiedziałeś się już, kto mógłby wypożyczyć nam tą bryczkę z końmi na ślub? W takiej wiesz, normalnej cenie?  
Tomlinson zmarszczył nos, chwilę zastanawiając się o co chodzi, ale w końcu skumał.  
\- Ohhh tak, pytałem kilka osób, mają mi dać znać. Jak tylko czegoś się dowiem od razu do was zadzwonię, nie martw się.  
Uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym zatrzasnął klapę i zamknął drzwi auta. Włączył alarm, odwracając się do dwójki obejmujących się przyjaciół.  
\- Musicie być tacy słodcy?  
Zapytał, wywracając oczami. Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się szeroko, a blondyn oparł głowę na ramieniu narzeczonego.  
\- Znalazłbyś sobie kogoś, Lou…  
Poradził Horan, jednak ten wywrócił jedynie oczami.   
\- Nie potrzebuję nikogo, okej? Radzę sobie sam, dziękuję.  
Mruknął, po czym weszli do sklepu. Louis chciał posłuchać, jak chłopak na zewnątrz gra, jednak zaczynało kropić a on nie koniecznie chciał znów być chory. Dopiero co doleczył jedno przeziębienie, nie potrzebował kolejnego.   
\- Trzymaj.  
Liam podał mu kubek z herbatą, co chłopak przyjął z uśmiechem na ustach i skinięciem głową.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Mruknął, po czym umoczył wargi w ciepłym napoju, mimowolnie uśmiechając się do siebie. Od zawsze wiadome było, że wręcz uwielbiał herbatę.  
\- Znalazłeś już kogoś do pracy?  
Niall usiadł na ladzie, machając nogami, kiedy pił swoją herbatę. Liam natomiast zaczął wykładać warzywa ze skrzyń w te puste miejsca.  
\- Nie, niestety. Dlatego zaraz pewnie będę wracał, muszę dzisiaj wymienić w boksach i przygotować witaminy.  
Mruknął, na co Niall skinął głową. O czymkolwiek Louis nie mówił, pewnie było dość ważne, prawda? Liam podniósł głowę, przypatrując się chwilę przyjacielowi. Może na pierwszy rzut oka nie było z nim tak źle, jednak kiedy się przyjrzeć, widać było zmęczenie w oczach i nieco opuszczone ramiona. Zdecydowanie Louis potrzebował kogoś, kto pomoże mu w wykonywaniu tych wszystkich fizycznych prac, bo po prostu sam nie daje już sobie rady. Jest jednak zbyt dumny, by się do tego przyznać. Od trzech lat radzi sobie sam, jednak nawet dla niego to już jest za długo.  
\- Louis… Szczerze. Pytałeś się kogoś, czy szuka pracy? Dałeś komuś znać, że potrzebujesz pracownika? Zrobiłeś cokolwiek w tym kierunku?  
Zapytał, prostując się i wpatrując oczekująco w przyjaciela. Tomlinson spuścił wzrok, spoglądając na swoje dłonie, zaciskając wargi. W końcu sztywno pokręcił głową, nie mając odwagi podnieść wzroku na swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Lou… Wykończysz się skarbie… Powinieneś znaleźć kogoś, kto Ci pomoże. Powiedz, nie byłoby miło, gdybyś mógł usiąść wieczorem przed telewizorem i mieć tą świadomość, że masz wolny wieczór i nic nie musisz już robić? Nie chciałbyś raz zasnąć na kanapie w salonie oglądając mecz? Albo gdzieś wyjść? Kiedy ostatnio byłeś w barze czy chociaż zjadłeś w jakiejś knajpie obiad, bez pośpiechu i bez biznesowego tła?  
Tym razem odezwał się Niall, który podszedł do przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego błękitnymi oczami, do granic możliwości wypełnionymi troską.  
\- Wykończysz się.  
Powtórzył cicho, na co Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok.   
\- Nie chcę się do nikogo przywiązywać. A wiem, że to zrobię. Nie chcę znów cierpieć, Niall.   
Mruknął, odstawiając kubek na bok i obejmując się ramionami oparł o blat. Horan od razu zgarnął go do uścisku, pocierając delikatnie dłonią plecy. Jasne było, że Tomlinson wciąż cierpiał.  
\- Kochanie, nie każdy facet jest jak Connor… Nie każdy cię zostawi. I może warto dać szansę? Zobacz, jestem z Liamem już tyle czasu, żaden z nas nie planuje drugiego zostawić… No, ja nie planuje.  
Mruknął, spoglądając na ukochanego, który właśnie chował drewniane skrzynki.  
\- Ja też nie!  
Odkrzyknął, jednak głos był nieco stłumiony przez wszystkie drewna wokół niego i fakt, że właśnie się pochylał.  
\- Widzisz, nie każdy więc jest takim dupkiem, jakim był Connor, aniołku. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym i kochanym facetem, zasługujesz na szczęście. Tylko pozwól mu się pojawić, dobrze?  
Zapytał, odsuwając przyjaciela od siebie i spojrzał w jego szare oczy. Louis niepewnie pokiwał głową, targając swoje kasztanowe włosy i zagryzł wargę.  
\- Ja… spróbuję? Tak myślę.  
Powiedział w końcu, na co Niall cmoknął go głośno w policzek, po czym pokazał Liamowi język, kiedy ten rzucił mu prawie zazdrosne spojrzenie.  
\- A teraz chodź, doradzisz mi w sprawie serwetek na wesele, bo Liam totalnie się na tym nie zna.  
Pociągnął go na zaplecze, gdzie był cały stos katalogów ślubnych. Tomlinson zaśmiał się wesoło i skinął głową, ruszając za blondynem w o wiele lepszym nastroju niż przed chwilą.  
|FH|  
Deszcz rozpadał się na dobre, jednak Harry siedział tam, gdzie siedział. W sumie i tak nie miał się gdzie schować, więc jedynie naciągnął na głowę kaptur starej, znoszonej, granatowej kurtki, którą dostał podczas ostatnich świąt w przytułku dla bezdomnych. Okrył Pana Łapkę kocem, na co psiak wtulił się mocniej w jego udo. Harry uśmiechnął się, drapiąc mokrego psa za uchem, spoglądając na jego ułożony na jego nodze pysk.  
\- Kiedyś będzie lepiej, stary.  
Szepnął cicho i pochylił się, składając szybkiego buziaka na jego nosie. Po chwili ze starego, przetartego plecaka wyjął kanapkę, którą kupił tego ranka i wyjął z niej plaster szynki, podając psu. Sam zjadł bułkę, psiakowi za to podsuwając kiełbasę, którą dał mu poprzedniego dnia miły, starszy pan, wraz z kubkiem herbaty i kanapkami z serem. Powoli zaczął jeść bułkę jedynie z margaryną i liściem sałaty, który został, nie przejmując się szczególnie deszczem. Jak zwykle zaczął obserwować ludzi wokół niego, wszyscy uciekali przed kroplami wody, nie zauważając go siedzącego pod ścianą sklepu. Każdy z nich chciał schronić się w suchym miejscu, może wrócić do domu, do rodziny. Zjeść kolację z dziećmi, obejrzeć wieczorem film z żoną czy kochać się przez całą noc ze swoją drugą połową. I serio, Harry zazdrościł im wszystkim.   
Jego myśli od razu uciekły do jego małej Olivki. Zastanawiał się co teraz robi, jak wygląda, czy jest jeszcze w domu dziecka… Może ktoś ją już adoptował? Na tą myśl jego serce boleśnie się ścisnęło, ponieważ tak bardzo chciał mieć swoją małą córeczkę przy sobie. Móc zapewnić jej dom, ciepło. Chciał po prostu tego wszystkiego, co większość ludzi na świecie miała od tak, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co by było gdyby nagle tego zabrakło. Chciał domu.  
Po chwili usłyszał jak drzwi warzywniaka otwierają się, jednak nawet nie podniósł wzroku na mężczyznę, który przebiegł krótki odcinek spod zadaszenia do czerwonego auta. Kątem oka widział zapalające się reflektory i słyszał warkot silnika pomiędzy uderzeniami kropel o asfalt. Auto ruszyło, jednak zatrzymało się centralnie przed nim.   
Zaskoczony spojrzał na mężczyznę, który siedział w aucie i właśnie osuwał w dół szybę.   
\- Niall mówił, że pytałeś o pracę w sklepie.  
Powiedział, na co Harry powoli skinął głową, uważnie mu się przyglądając.   
\- Myślę, że mam dla Ciebie pracę.  
Dodał, wskazując jednocześnie głową, by wsiadł do auta. Harry wstał powoli, podchodząc do drzwi i spoglądając w hipnotyzująco niebieskie oczy nieznajomego.  
\- Jakiego… rodzaju pracę?  
Zapytał cicho, na co Louis dopiero zrozumiał jak źle zabrzmiała jego propozycja.  
\- Ohhh… Potrzebuję pomocy w pracy fizycznej. Przy zwierzętach, wymiana ściółki w stajni, karmienie zwierząt, dbanie o ich czystość. Oferuję też suche i ciepłe miejsce do spania oraz miskę jedzenia dla twojego kumpla. Oferta ważna jeszcze przez pięć minut.  
Louis spojrzał na zegarek, naprawdę musząc już wracać do domu. Harry od razu pokiwał głową, zgadzając się i szybko jak nigdy spakował swoje rzeczy.  
\- Łapek, idziemy stary.  
Skinął na psa, który wstał i ruszył za lokowatym chłopakiem do auta. Louis odsunął przednie siedzenie, by chłopak mógł wrzucić do tyłu swoje rzeczy, gitarę oraz wyłożył stary koc dla psa, który od razu pojął, gdzie ma się położyć. Harry po chwili wsiadł na miejsce obok kierowcy i zamknął drzwi, zapinając pas.  
\- A co jeśli jestem seryjnym mordercą? Albo gwałcicielem?  
Zapytał, zanim Louis ruszył. Chłopak zmierzył go spojrzeniem, po czym pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Oddałeś psu koc, kiełbasę i szynkę. Prawdopodobnie nie masz nic więcej do jedzenia, więc nie, nie jesteś mordercą ani gwałcicielem. Masz dobre serce, a ja naprawdę potrzebuję kogoś, kto mi pomoże na farmie. Więc jestem Louis i od dzisiaj jestem twoim szefem, czy coś tam.  
Lokowaty uśmiechnął się lekko i uścisnął jego wyciągniętą dłoń, skinając głową.  
\- Miło mi, Louis, jestem Harry.  
Przedstawił się, po czym pozwolił mężczyźnie ruszyć do domu.   
I to będzie prawdopodobnie pierwsza od dwóch miesięcy noc, którą spędzi pod dachem.  
Pierwsza noc od trzech lat, którą spędzi w domu.


	3. Rozdział drugi

Louis parkuje przed swoim domem, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Deszcz przestaje powoli padać, ale zbliża się wieczór, więc powinien nakarmić konie i samemu przygotować się do spania. Może jeszcze przejrzy papiery od właścicieli zwierząt, które leczył?  
Pochylił się nad miejscem pasażera, gdzie zwinięty w kulkę i przytulający swoje rzeczy do piersi siedział Harry. Chłopak drzemał, oparty o szybę skronią, z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Na tylnym siedzeniu uważnie przyglądał mu się Pan Łapka.  
\- Harry, jesteśmy.  
Louis ułożył dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy zaspane oczy spoczęły na nim.  
\- Ohhh, dobrze, okej.  
Chłopak mruknął niskim, zachrypniętym głosem i wyprostował się, zerkając do tyłu na psa i posyłając mu uśmiech. Wysiedli z auta, po czym Harry zerknął na Louisa niepewnie, kiedy ten kiwnął na niego głową, by razem ruszyli do domu. Zatrzymał się jednak przed drzwiami, niepewny wchodzenia do środka.  
\- Louis, ja… nie sądzę, aby był to dobry pomysł. Nie powinieneś oferować miejsca w swoim domu osobie, której nie znasz.   
Powiedział cicho, bawiąc się odstającą nitką jego starej torby. Tomlinson uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc tego, co chłopak miał na myśli. Chciał wracać do miasta?  
\- Musisz gdzieś spać, Harry. Nie dam spać Ci na dworze, jest na to za zimno.  
Louis spojrzał na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby Styles był kilkuletnim dzieckiem, a on wyjaśniałby mu dlaczego nie można chodzić zimą bez szalika i czapki, szczególnie kiedy wieje wiatr i pada śnieg.  
\- Mogę spać w stajni, albo stodole.   
Louis przyjrzał się chłopakowi dokładniej, starając się znaleźć jakiś powód, dlaczego chłopak odmawiał mu dzielenia mieszkania. I wtedy w niego uderzyło: Harry był bezdomny, ale nie brzydki. Szczerze, był całkiem przystojny i pewnie miał wiele ofert zarabiania właśnie swoim ciałem w tym złym sensie, więc mimo zapewnień Louisa, wciąż się obawiał tego, co mogło by się stać za zamkniętymi drzwiami.  
\- Ohh, dobrze. Jeśli chcesz, okej. Przyniosę Ci zaraz jakieś koce, okej?   
Styles odetchnął cicho i pokiwał głową, ruszając w stronę murowanej stajni, gdzie zostawił przy snopku siana swoje rzeczy. Psiak nie oddalał się od niego nawet na krok, mając niemalże nos w jego udzie. Harry powoli podszedł do niewielkich koni w łaty i uśmiechnął się, kiedy jeden z nich wystawił zaciekawiony łeb i szturchnął niepewnie wyciągniętą dłoń pyskiem. Harry z uśmiechem pogłaskał go po chrapach, na co ten chuchnął na niego gorącym powietrzem i wrócił do spokojnego jedzenia siana.   
\- To Lavender.  
Powiedział Louis, stając w drzwiach i obserwując młodszego chłopaka. Harry od razu odwrócił się do niego przodem, zaskoczony jego obecnością. Przejął od niego złożone w kotkę trzy koce i poduszkę, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie.  
\- Dziękuję za to.   
Mruknął i wrócił do koni, tym razem z Louisem u boku.  
\- Jeździsz?  
Zapytał loczek, pokazując na siodło i uzdę wiszące niedaleko. Lou skinął głową, otwierając boks jednego z koni i wchodząc do środka. Poklepał go po grzbiecie a z kieszeni wyjął kostkę cukru, którą podał zwierzakowi.  
\- Czasem. Kiedyś jeździłem częściej, ale teraz trudno znaleźć mi na to czas.   
Styles pokiwał głową, rozglądając się po innych koniach. Większość z nich była identyczna do siebie: jasne w ciemne łaty. Tylko dwa były nieco wyższe, smuklejsze i brązowe.  
\- Hodujesz?  
Louis ponownie pokiwał głową, wychodząc z boksu i zamykając go na zasuwkę. Upewnił się, że koń nie wyjdzie, po czym podszedł do boksu w której stała kasztanowa klacz – jedna z dwóch wyjątków w stajni.  
\- Tak, te w ciapki to Tinkery. Mam dwa ogiery i trzy klacze. Te dwa na końcu…  
Wskazał na drugi koniec stajni, gdzie naprzeciwko siebie stały najmłodsze z koni, wyglądając znad wejścia.  
-… w przyszłym tygodniu jadą do nowego właściciela. Lavender powinna oźrebić się w przyszłym miesiącu a Grace za dwa.  
Pokazał na klacz obok pierwszej kobyłki, na co Harry pokiwał lekko głową. Spojrzał ponownie na dwa konie różniące się od reszty i wysunął dłoń w kierunku tego z czarną grzywą.  
\- A te dwa?  
Zapytał w końcu, delikatnie gładząc łeb zwierzęcia.  
\- To wałach, Diacom. A ten tu to Lirux. Oba wykupiłem od mężczyzny, któremu leczyłem krowę. Chciał oddać je na rzeź bo nie były takie jakie myślał, że będą.  
Louis wywrócił oczami, na co Harry westchnął ciężko. Nie rozumiał jak można oddać na pewną śmierć żywe stworzenie, które znało się od narodzin.  
Co za ckliwość, Styles. Niemal to zrobiłeś.  
Pomyślał, zaciskając wolną pięść i odwracając wzrok, chcąc skupić myśli na czymkolwiek innym.   
\- A co miałbym robić?  
Przeniósł zielone tęczówki na szatyna, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Louis skinął głową, wiedząc, że musi mu wszystko wyjaśnić.  
\- Ja w ciągu dnia w większości jestem u właścicieli, więc twoją robotą byłoby karmienie koni, odbieranie towarów od dostawcy, sprzątanie tutaj i wyprowadzanie koni na pastwisko.   
Harry pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się. Chyba nie byłoby to tak trudne, prawda?  
\- Wszystko ci zaraz pokażę.  
I tak więc następne trzy godziny Louis pokazywał mu co gdzie jest, jak co ubrać na konia i ile jedzenia powinien im dawać w jakich porach. Harry był naprawdę zaangażowany, pytał gdy nie był pewny i Louis widział, że traktuje to bardzo poważnie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że była to dla niego szansa na lepsze życie a on musiał mieć jakiś szczególny cel, dla którego walczył. I szczerze, Louis podziwiał go za tą siłę, bo sam pewnie odpadłby na samym początku.   
\- Myślę, że to w sumie wszystko. Więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, pójdę już do domu bo robi się późno. Przyniosę Ci zaraz coś do przebrania i kolację, okej? I jakbyś nie miał nic przeciwko, wrzucę twoje ubrania do pralki, żeby jutro wyschły, ma być niby ładna pogoda.   
Harry pokiwał głową, pozwalając Louisowi zabrać jego plecak z kilkoma koszulkami, parą spodni i jakąś kurtką. Usiadł na słomie, podkulając pod siebie nogi, czując jak w jego bok wtula się Pan Łapka.  
\- Hej dzieciaku, może tu będzie nam lepiej, co?  
Zapytał, spoglądając na psa, który zamerdał ogonem, po czym polizał go po dłoni. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na ten gest i pogłaskał go po głowie, odchylając swoją nieco do tyłu i przymykając powieki.   
Nie wiedział ile tak siedział, przypominając sobie jak wyglądała jego córeczka, kiedy ją oddawał do domu dziecka. W starym portfelu który nosił przy sobie wciąż miał jej zdjęcie, pierwsze i zarazem ostatnie jakie jej zrobił.   
W końcu do pomieszczenia ponownie wszedł Louis, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.  
\- Weź tu masz ubrania.  
Harry wziął od niego torbę z rzeczami, po czym poszedł za snop siana się przebrać. Wrócił w dresach i bluzie, które kiedyś należały do Connora, po czym spojrzał pytająco na chłopaka, odgarniając zdecydowanie za długie włosy do tyłu.   
\- Tu masz gorącą herbatę, butelkę wody jakby chciało Ci się w nocy pić i kanapki.   
Chłopak uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na psa, który cicho zjadał wszystko co w prowizorycznej misce przyniósł mu Louis. Harry wziął od niego zamykany, termiczny kubek oraz talerzyk, butelkę odkładając koło koców.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Szepnął, po czym usiadł na jednym z nich i zaczął jeść. Louis chwilę patrzył na to, jak łapczywie chłopak wszystko zjada, jednak po chwili przestał mu się dziwić. W końcu pewnie długo nie miał normalnego, porządnego jedzenia w ustach i teraz pewnie nawet nie kontrolował tego.   
Styles skończył jeść, po czym odstawił na bok talerz, popijając wszystko herbatą. Louis po chwili usiadł obok niego, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.  
\- Mogę zostać z tobą chwilę?  
Zapytał cicho, na co Harry pokiwał głową, przekręcając głowę w jego stronę.  
\- To twoja posiadłość, Lou. Nie musisz pytać się mnie o zgodę.  
Mruknął, przytulając jednocześnie do siebie psa, który oparł głowę na jego udzie i uważnie przyglądał znad niego Louisowi. Tomlinson skinął lekko głową, po czym spojrzał na spokojnie jedzące kolację konie.  
\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie zapytałeś mnie o to, ile Ci zapłacę?  
Zapytał po chwili Louis, na co Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Wzruszył ramionami, bawiąc się złotym źdźbłem po czym przeniósł na niego ponownie zielone spojrzenie.  
\- Dałeś mi dach nad głową i jedzenie. Ilekolwiek byś mi nie zapłacił, prawdopodobnie nie będzie sprawiedliwe, bo nie będę zasługiwał na tyle.  
Szepnął, na co chłopak pokręcił głową.  
\- Myślę, że jednak będziesz, Harry. Ale nie mogę obiecać Ci stałej sumy, zależy od dochodów na miesiąc, okej? Możemy na koniec miesiąca się zawsze dogadać do wypłaty?  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się. Louis po chwili ziewnął, po czym wstał i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Połóż się już Harry, powinieneś odpocząć. Dobranoc. I jeśli jednak chciałbyś skorzystać z pokoju i łóżka, po prostu przyjdź, okej?  
Loczek ponownie skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Śpij dobrze, Lou.  
Mruknął, kiedy ten był już przy drzwiach. Gdy został sam, rozłożył w sianie jeden z koców, przykrywając się następnie dwoma pozostałymi. Pan Łapka wślizgnął się pod nie, wtulając w brzuch pana, łeb opierając na jego ramieniu.  
\- Śpij dobrze, mały.  
Szepnął do czworonoga, po czym zamknął oczy, niemalże momentalnie zasypiając.   
|FH|  
Następnego ranka Louis obudził się już o siódmej rano. Wstał, po czym od razu zszedł do kuchni by przygotować ciepłe śniadanie. Chwilę przyglądał się temu co było w szafkach, a widząc na termometrze za oknem stosunkowo niską temperaturę, postanowił zrobić ciepłą owsiankę. Kiedy płatki z mlekiem i miodem gotowały się na małym ogniu w garnku, chłopak postanowił pójść po Harry’ego. Wyszedł z domu, okrywając się ciepłą bluzą, kiedy chłodne powietrze uderzyło w niego z niesamowitą mocą.  
\- Dzień dobry, pora wsta…  
Uciął w połowie zdania, patrząc zaskoczony na Harry’ego, który właśnie kończył zamiatać podłogę. Butelka po wodzie zgnieciona spoczywała w koszu na śmieci przy wyjściu, konie jadły już śniadanie, poparskując czasem i machając ogonami.  
\- Ale jak, kiedy?  
Zająknął się, bo przecież było dopiero wpół do ósmej. Harry posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i odstawił miotłę na miejsce, kiedy tylko skończył.  
\- Dzień dobry, Louis.  
Przywitał się, wciąż patrząc rozbawiony na zaskoczonego mężczyznę. Ten po chwili ocknął się i spojrzał na siedzącego z boku psa.  
\- Chodźcie na śniadanie. I nie przyjmuję odmowy, to polecenie służbowe.  
Zastrzegł, wiedząc, że Harry będzie chciał się wykręcić. Nic nie mógł jednak na to poradzić, że naprawdę chciał poznać lepiej tego chłopaka.  
Loczek zrezygnowany podążył więc za Tomlinsonem do domu, zdejmując w progu stare, podziurawione już trampki. Potargał włosy i spojrzał na gospodarza, nie wiedząc co robić.  
\- Umyj się, maluchu. Tam jest łazienka. Za pięć minut będzie śniadanie.  
Powiedział, mieszając w garnku drewnianą łyżką. Styles skinął posłusznie głową i udał się do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic, myjąc się dokładnie, po czym ubrał poprzednie ubrania. Wyszedł z łazienki o wiele lepiej pachnąc, zatrzymując się przy stole w kuchni. Louis właśnie nalewał im do dwóch misek po porcji owsianki, dla Harry’ego większą.  
\- Smacznego, mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.  
Powiedział, stawiając je na stole i wskazał mu by usiadł. Zrobił jeszcze dwa kubki herbaty, po czym dołączył do Harry’ego, który czekał na niego zanim zaczął jeść. Dopiero, kiedy Louis wsunął pierwszą łyżkę do ust, odważył się zacząć.  
\- Jest naprawdę pyszna.  
Zapewnił, zajadając się słodkim śniadaniem. Lou posłał mu uśmiech, kiwając w podziękowaniu głową. Przygryzł delikatnie wargę, nim zadał jedno z bardziej nurtujących go pytań.  
\- Harry, ja… nie musisz odpowiadać na to pytanie, jeśli nie chcesz, okej?   
Loczek pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się niepewnie i spoglądając na niego błyszczącymi oczami. Było w tym coś, co niepokoiło Louisa, jednak zbył to na dalszy tor.  
\- Dlaczego trafiłeś na ulicę?  
Wydukał w końcu, na co Styles westchnął, mieszając łyżeczką w końcówce śniadania. Spojrzał na chwilę za okno, po czym ponownie wrócił spojrzeniem na mężczyznę przed nim.  
\- Wolałbym póki co o tym nie rozmawiać. To… ciężki temat.  
Szepnął, na co Louis skinął głową.  
\- Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, czy nie zrobiłeś czegoś nie zgodnego z prawem, czy coś.  
Loczek gorliwie pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się do niego smutno.  
\- Nie, Lou. Nie złamałem prawa, nie zabiłem nikogo, nie okradłem, nie pobiłem czy Bóg jeden wie co jeszcze mogłem zrobić. To ma bardziej podłoże… Umm…  
Zaczął się jąkać, spoglądając na resztę jedzenia. Louis wyciągnął dłoń, kładąc ją na jego i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, co zaskoczyło nastolatka.   
\- Nie szkodzi, okej? Nie musisz póki co nic mi mówić na ten temat. Po prostu przyjdź porozmawiać, kiedy będziesz gotowy.  
Loczek pokiwał głową, wzdychając z ulgą. Musiał najpierw przemyśleć, co będzie bezpiecznie wyjaśnić chłopakowi. Wbrew pozorom nie było to wcale takie łatwe…


	4. Rozdział trzeci

Zaraz po śniadaniu, Harry wrócił do pracy. Pan Łapek leżał w kącie, nie przeszkadzając, kiedy Harry wyprowadzał na pastwisko konie, po czym zaczął zmieniać im ściółkę w boksach. Louis dołączył do niego po niemal godzinie, poprawiając ogrodniczki i zabrał się za wyrzucanie ściółki z drugiego boksu. Cisza jednak zaczęła ciążyć między nimi, więc Lou podszedł do stojącego w kącie radia, po czym ustawił na swoją ulubioną stację muzyczną.   
\- Uwielbiam tą piosenkę!  
Powiedział w pewnym momencie i kręcąc biodrami zaczął tańczyć z widłami, śpiewając jedną z nowszych piosenek Shakiry. Harry zaśmiał się, odchylając lekko głowę i opierając się o drewniany trzon, kiedy patrzył na popis taneczny starszego mężczyzny. Uśmiechał się cały czas rozbawiony, po czym wrócił do przerwanej pracy. Wywiózł kolejną pełną taczkę i okrywając usta w zgięciu łokcia, zakaszlał cicho. Pociągnął nieco nosem i odgarniając z twarzy włosy, wrócił do stajni. Zabrał się za wrzucanie świeżej słomy i siana, co jakiś czas pociągając nosem. Louis spojrzał na niego badawczo, nieco zmartwiony stanem zdrowia swojego pracownika.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? Może chcesz usiąść? Mogę sam dokończyć.  
Chłopak pokręcił jednak głową, siląc się na uspokajający uśmiech w jego stronę.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, Louis. Poradzę sobie, naprawdę.  
Weterynarz pokiwał głową i wrzucił ściółkę do boksu i zamknął drzwi.   
\- Okej, w takim razie idę się ogarnąć i jadę do pacjentów. Jakby coś się działo to na lodówce masz mój numer, możesz użyć telefonu przy niej. Zostawię dom otwarty, gdybyś coś potrzebował, za jakieś dwie do trzech godzin powinienem być z powrotem. Daj koniom obiad, a jakby ktoś tu przyjechał ze słomą, niech rozładują ją za stajnią i podpisz kwit.  
Poinstruował go Tomlinson, na co Harry pokiwał głową, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu.  
\- Dobrze.   
Powiedział w końcu i uśmiechnął lekko, kiedy Louis wychodził. Skończył ładować słomę do boksów, po czym chwycił za miotłę, odmachując jeszcze mężczyźnie, który właśnie wyjeżdżał z podwórka. Zamiótł podłogę z reszty słomy i siana, po czym sprowadził ponownie konie do stajni, by je nakarmić. Był zaskoczone jak grzeczne i potulne były. Nie ukrywał, nieco bał się większych od siebie zwierząt, ale był zdeterminowany, by odzyskać córkę. W tych okolicznościach strach nie był na pierwszym miejscu. Zamknął ostatni boks, odkładając uwiąz na odpowiednie miejsce i zaczął wsypywać do żłobów po miarce owsa. Akurat kończył, gdy na podjazd wjechał traktor ze snopami na przyczepie. Wyszedł ze stajni, ocierając pot i odgarniając włosy z czoła.  
\- Dzień dobry!  
Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, który opuścił pojazd by się z nim przywitać.  
\- Gdzie Louis?  
Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami, lustrując go z góry do dołu. Miał koło czterdziestu lat, a jego włosy zaczęła przyprószać siwizna.  
\- Pojechał do pacjentów. Pracuję u niego od wczoraj, kazał mi odebrać dostawę.  
Mężczyzna niezbyt przekonany skinął głową, podając mu zeszyt i pokazując, gdzie ma się podpisać. Chłopak szybko napisał swoje nazwisko, po czym zabrał się za rozładowywanie snopów.  
\- Nie powinieneś się jeszcze uczyć, dzieciaku?  
Styles podniósł na niego zielone spojrzenie i wzruszył ramionami, ustawiając jeden z ostatnich snopów.  
\- Może i powinienem, co nie zmienia faktu, że tu pracuję.  
Powiedział ostatecznie i zabrał się za ostatni snop. Kiedy ten już stał ustawiony obok reszty, westchnął cicho i spojrzał na wsiadającego do wozu mężczyznę.  
\- Dobrze ci radzę dzieciaku, przestań się buntować i wracaj do szkoły. To nie miejsce dla takich słabych jak ty. Jeden rozładunek a ty sapiesz jak po maratonie. Przemyśl to.  
Harry zacisnął zęby i pięści, patrząc na mężczyznę chłodno.  
\- Nic pan o mnie nie wie, więc niech się nie wypowiada.  
Warknął, na co mężczyzna ponownie opuścił pojazd, mierząc chłopaka spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie pyskuj do mnie, gówniarzu, bo inaczej będziemy rozmawiać.  
Harry już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, kiedy na podwórko wjechał Louis. Widząc postawę obu mężczyzn, od razu wysiadł pick upa i podszedł do nich, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
Zapytał, zerkając to na jednego, to na drugiego, oczekując jasnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Ten gówniarz mi pyskuje.  
Sprzedawca odezwał się, na co Harry wywrócił oczami, prychając pod nosem. Nigdy nie był niegrzeczny, ale cóż, ten facet wyjątkowo najechał na jego nerwy.  
\- Dziękuję, Stan. Rachunek jest uregulowany, możesz już jechać, a ja porozmawiam z Harrym.  
\- Dobrze Ci radzę, wywal tego dzieciaka, jego miejsce jest w szkole, a nie tu. Taki słabeusz tylko ci zawadzać będzie.  
Mężczyzna zwrócił się do Louisa, na co ten zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Do widzenia, Stan.  
Powiedział dobitnie, na co najstarszy z nich wsiadł na traktor i psiocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, ruszył z powrotem do siebie. Louis przeniósł spojrzenie na Harry’ego, który spoglądał w ziemię. Jego mięśnie były napięte, a on powstrzymywał łzy.  
\- Przepraszam, Louis. Nie chciałem być nie grzeczny. Ale nie pyskowałem mu, powiedziałem tylko, że…  
Zaczął, na co Tomlinson położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, pocierając je w uspokajającym geście.  
\- Spokojnie, Haz. On jest z natury wredny i wciska nos tam, gdzie nie powinien. Po prostu go olewaj, dobrze?   
Loczek pokiwał głową, biorąc dwa głębsze wdechy i spojrzał w niebo, starając uspokoić zawroty głowy.  
\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?  
Louis zlustrował go wzrokiem, na co ten pokiwał ze słabym uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, po prostu nie mam za dobrej kondycji, tak myślę. Poprawię się, obiecuję! Mam coś jeszcze zrobić? Nakarmiłem konie, zamiotłem stajnie a snopy są tam gdzie pozostałe, za stajnią pod dachem.   
Starszy pokiwał głową, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Myślę, że na dzisiaj to wszystko. Nakarmisz jeszcze konie wieczorem, dobrze? A teraz chodź na obiad. I proszę, nie wykręcaj się.  
Dodał, widząc jak loczek uchyla usta by zaprotestować. Ten zamknął je ponownie, ostatecznie kiwając głową na zgodę. Ruszył za gospodarzem, wbijając spojrzenie w buty, dopóki nie weszli do domu. Zsunął ze stóp stare trampki i ruszył do kuchni, siadając na krześle tak, jak kazał mu Louis gestem ręki. Chwilę przyglądał mu się, kiedy wyjmował z lodówki kurczaka oraz miskę przygotowanej wcześniej sałatki. Nastawił ryż i podsmażył mięso, by po kilkunastu minutach nałożyć dwie porcje na duże talerze, uśmiechając się wesoło.  
\- Smacznego.  
Usiadł naprzeciwko loczka, od razu zabierając się za jedzenie.   
\- Nie miałeś dzisiaj żadnych problemów oprócz starego Stana? Konie nie wariowały?  
Chłopak pokręcił głowa, przełykając to, co miał w ustach.  
\- Wszystko było okej, naprawdę. I przepraszam za to, powinienem być milszy.  
Louis pokręcił głową, wzdychając cicho.   
\- O co w ogóle poszło?  
Zainteresował się, na co Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami. Ponownie przełknął kęs kurczaka, nim zdołał się odezwać.  
\- Powiedział, że powinienem przestać się buntować i wrócić do szkoły, czy coś takiego. Więc mu powiedziałem, żeby się na mój temat nie wypowiadał, skoro mnie nie zna, to się zdenerwował.  
Tomlinson pokiwał głową, targając palcami włosy i westchnął cicho.   
\- Cóż… W tym wypadku nie masz mnie nawet za co przepraszać, Harry. To nie jego sprawa, miałeś prawo zareagować.   
Uśmiechnął się lekko, na co Styles przygryzł dolną wargę. Po chwili skończyli jeść.   
\- Mogę pozmywać?  
Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego zaskoczony, a widząc, że chłopak po prostu potrzebuje zajęcia, skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze, jeśli chcesz.  
Loczek od razu wstał i zebrał naczynia, podchodząc do zlewu. Sprawnie umył je i wytarł, układając do szafek, skąd Louis wyjął je wcześniej. Otarł ręce w ścierkę i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który drapał za uchem pana Łapka.  
\- Co teraz?  
Louis wzruszył lekko ramionami, przenosząc na niego wzrok.  
\- Możesz tu zostać i obejrzeć telewizję, jeśli masz ochotę. Do karmienia koni jest jeszcze trochę czasu, a nie ma póki co nic więcej do roboty.  
Harry pokręcił jednak głową, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Wrócę wtedy do stajni, nie będę Ci przeszkadzał. Pogram na gitarze, czy coś. Jakbyś mnie potrzebował, to wołaj.  
Tomlinson pokiwał głową i pozwolił Harry’emu opuścić dom, przez okno przyglądając się jak ten zmierza do stajni, gdzie po chwili znika.  
\- Ty też mnie zostawisz?  
Zapytał, widząc jak pies również kieruje się w stronę drzwi, by dołączyć do swojego właściciela. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc mądrymi oczami na niego, po czym machnął ogonem i popędził do stajni.   
Harry usiadł na snopie słomy, strojąc swoją gitarę. Kiedy już brzmiała tak, jak powinna, zaczął grać jedną z ulubionych piosenek Eda Sheerana. Bezwiednie zaczął śpiewać w odpowiednim momencie, przymykając oczy i pochylając lekko głowę tak, że włosy niemal całkowicie zasłoniły jego twarz z boku. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy drzwi do stajni otworzyły się i stanął w nich Louis. Ten oparł się o ścianę, nie chcąc mu przerywać i zafascynowany zaczął przyglądać jego poczynaniom. Kiedy Harry skończył, Lou odepchnął się od ściany, a nagły ruch ściągnął uwagę muzyka.  
\- Nie zauważyłem, kiedy wszedłeś. Mam coś zrobić?  
Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową, uśmiechając się i usiadł na drugim snopku, bawiąc się źdźbłem trawy.  
\- Nie, pomyślałem, że pozwolisz mi posłuchać jak grasz.  
Harry pokiwał głową, nim zaczął kolejną piosenkę.

|FH|

Nie długo trzeba było czekać, by obawy Louisa się ziściły. Już dwa dni później Harry’ego męczyła gorączka i widać było gołym okiem, że chłopak czuje się gorzej niż źle. Uparcie jednak chciał pracować, na co Louis wywrócił oczami, wskazując na miejsce pomiędzy snopkami, obłożone kocami i poduszkami.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz zająć mojej sypialni, to chociaż połóż się tu i odpocznij. Przyniosę Ci jakieś leki. I nie, nie możesz nic zrobić. Polecenie służbowe, więc radzę Ci się do niego dostosować.   
Widząc błękitne tęczówki wyrażające niesamowity upór, Harry odpuścił, okrywając się jednym z koców. Louis wrócił po pięciu minutach z parującym kubkiem i lekami przeciwgorączkowymi, podając wszystko loczkowi.  
\- Masz odpocząć, rozumiesz?  
Harry pokiwał głową i wziął posłusznie leki, popijając ciepłą herbatą, nim skulił się pod kocem. Louis usiadł obok niego, bezmyślnie głaszcząc psa, jednocześnie spoglądając co jakiś czas na Harry’ego, który na wpół sennie patrzył przed siebie.   
\- Naprawdę sądzę, że lepiej by Ci było w domu.  
Powiedział w końcu, na co Harry przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na niego sennie.   
\- Tu jest dobrze, Lou. Dziękuję.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo i już po chwili spał spokojnie, pochrapując cicho przez zatkany nos. Louis westchnął cicho i poprawił na nim koc, odgarniając niesfornego loka z czoła. Przyglądał mu się chwilę, nim wyszedł, pozwalając mu odpocząć. Spojrzał w górę na szare chmury i jęknął cicho. Było już coraz chłodniej, w końcu to Anglia. Pogoda nie mogła ich długo rozpieszczać, prawda? Louis potarł ramiona dłońmi i wrócił do domu, by ostatecznie z kubkiem gorącej herbaty usiąść przed telewizorem.   
Godzinę później na dworze rozpoczęła się ulewa. Zbliżała się godzina ósma wieczorem, za oknem już było ciemno, deszcz uderzał w szyby, a silne podmuchy wiatru rozmywały krople w poziome smugi. Louis zagryzł wargę i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie okno wychodziło na podwórze. Miał nadzieję, że dojrzy stamtąd, czy z Harrym jest wszystko okej. Nie dotarł jednak nawet do przejścia, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Od razu ruszył w ich kierunku, szarpiąc za klamkę. Na wycieraczce stał Harry, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje buty. Z włosów kapała mu woda, mimo że do przejścia nie miał wcale wiele, cały drżał i najwyraźniej nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Mógłbym… mógłbym tu dzisiaj spać?  
Powiedział drżącym głosem, patrząc na Louisa przekrwionymi, świecącymi oczami. Louis bez wahania odsunął się, robiąc w drzwiach miejsce chłopakowi, który niepewnie wślizgnął się do środka, a zaraz za nim wszedł pan Łapek.   
\- Zdejmij buty i chodź. Przyniosę Ci suche ubranie, weźmiesz gorący prysznic i coś zjesz, dobrze?  
Harry pokiwał głową, biorąc po chwili od Louisa świeże ubrania i ruszył do łazienki. Tomlinson w tym czasie przygotował drugą sypialnię, włączając grzejnik i upewniając się, że pościel jest świeżo powleczona. Zamknął drzwi za sobą, schodząc do kuchni, gdzie wstawił wodę na herbatę i zrobił Harry’emu kanapki. Odłożył ostatni kawałek chleba na talerzyk, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się loczek.   
\- Chodź do salonu, tam jest cieplej.  
Nastolatek pokiwał głową i przeszedł za Lou do pokoju, siadając niepewnie na brzegu kanapy. Pies już leżał przy kominku na drewnianej podłodze, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu właścicielowi.  
\- Przykryj się, zjedz i weź tabletkę.   
Polecił Tomlinson, co młodszy od razu zrobił. Z ledwością zjadł kawałek chleba i popił go herbatą, połykając po tym leki. Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc jak chłopak zerka na telewizor.  
\- Połóż się tu i pooglądaj, jak chcesz.  
Harry chwilę zerkał na niego niepewnie, jednak ostatecznie ułożył głowę na podłokietniku i skulony, okryty kocem wbił spojrzenie w telewizor, gdzie leciał akurat jakiś serial kryminalny. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy ciążące powieki upadły, a on zasnął spokojnie. Louis zerkał na niego co chwilę, czule i troskliwie się uśmiechając. Kiedy już był całkowicie pewny, że Harry mocno śpi, podniósł się z kanapy i nie zważając na to, że jego serial zbliża się do sedna całej sprawy kryminalnej, wziął chłopaka na ręce. Sapnął zaskoczony na to, jak lekki chłopak był i przygryzł wargę, czując jego żebra nawet przez materiał koszulki. Ostrożnie przeniósł go na górę, gdzie ułożył na łóżku i okrył ciepłą kołdrą, odgarniając wilgotne jeszcze włosy z czoła. Odetchnął z ulgą czując, że gorączka ustępuje. Miał nadzieję, że teraz będzie już tylko lepiej i Harry wkrótce znów będzie pełen sił.   
\- Dobranoc.  
Szepnął, jakby chłopak miał go usłyszeć i ostatni raz przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po jego skórze, wyszedł z pokoju, przymykając za sobą drzwi. Spojrzał na psa, który warował pod nimi i wywrócił oczami, wpuszczając go do środka.  
\- Tylko go nie obudź.  
Szepnął, na co zwierzak ułożył się koło łóżka i kładąc łeb na łapach, spojrzał na drzwi. Louis uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, po czym wrócił na dół, by wyłączyć telewizor. Złożył koc, odkładając go na oparcie i przeciągając się, ruszył do sypialni by samemu pójść spać. Był wykończony, ale przynajmniej spokojny, że Harry’emu jest teraz dobrze. Miał też cichą nadzieję, że przekona go do tego, by nie wracał do stajni, a został z nim w domu.


	5. rozdział czwarty

Następnego ranka, Louis jak zwykle zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie. Tym razem postawił na słodkie naleśniki, by umilić Harry’emu tym nieco czas choroby. Nucił przy tym cicho do włączonego radia, od czasu do czasu zakręcając biodrami do rytmu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się loczek, opatulony ciepłą bluzą. Dopiero kichnięcie odwróciło jego uwagę od patelni. Widząc loczka, jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem, ponieważ nie, on wcale nie kręcił właśnie biodrami do piosenki Shakiry centralnie przed oczami Harry’ego.  
\- Cześć.  
Przywitał się w końcu, na co Styles uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Dzień dobry, Lou.  
Wychrypiał, a Tomlinson skrzywił się nieco bo tak jak zachrypnięty głos chłopaka z reguły brzmiał seksownie, tak teraz był całkowicie przepełniony chorobą.  
\- Usiądź, właśnie kończę robić śniadanie. Wolisz herbatę czy kawę?  
Zapytał, wstawiając czajnik z wodą i przełożył ostatni naleśnik na duży talerz. Harry opadł na krzesło, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie. Louis postawił wszystko na stół, spoglądając na loczka z uśmiechem.  
\- Herbatę poproszę.  
Tomlinson skinął głową i wyjął z szafki dwa kolorowe kubki, wrzucając do nich po torebce herbaty. Kiedy czajnik wydał z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk, oznajmiający, że woda się już zagotowała, zalał wrzątkiem naczynia i również postawił na stole. Widząc, że Harry jeszcze nie tknął jedzenia, uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
\- Możesz jeść, Harry! Nie otruję cię, przysięgam.  
By być bardziej wiarygodnym, ułożył dłoń na piersi, jakby przysięgał. Loczek pokiwał głową i nałożył sobie jeden z naleśników, smarując go sobie serkiem i dżemem, po czym złożył w trójkąt. Louis zrobił podobnie, jednak zamiast składać go, zwinął w rulonik i zabrał za jedzenie z uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Jakieś specjalne zadania na dzisiaj?  
Harry podniósł na niego wzrok, na co Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, skinając głową.  
\- Tak. Twoim głównym zadaniem na dzisiaj i jutro jest zostanie w łóżku pod kołdrą i wyleczenie się. I nie przyjmuję odmowy – to przymusowe zwolnienie lekarskie.  
Harry westchnął, jednak skinął głowa, wiedząc, że nie ma co się z nim kłócić. W końcu to Louis ustalał tutaj warunki i reguły, a nie on. Skończyli jeść w ciszy, po czym Harry pozmywał, naprawdę chcąc się do czegoś przydać.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz znieść sobie kołdrę na dół i obejrzeć coś w telewizji. Przyjdę do Ciebie jak tylko nakarmię konie, dobrze?  
Styles pokiwał głową i tak jak polecił Louis, zniósł sobie na dół pierzynę, zakopując się w niej na kanapie i włączył wiadomości. Louisowi nie zajęło dużo czasu karmienie zwierząt i już po dwudziestu minutach siedział obok Harry’ego, a na stoliku były dwa parujące kubki ze świeżą herbatą.  
\- Nie masz dzisiaj wizyt?  
Zapytał Styles, przekręcając lekko głowę, na co Louis pokręcił głowa.  
\- Nie. Jest niedziela, więc jeżdżę tylko do nagłych wypadków, nie mogących czekać do jutra.  
Harry skinął głową, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do tego, co leciało akurat w telewizji. Louis zmienił kanał z nudnych wiadomości na AXN i teraz oglądali jakiś serial kryminalny, którego nazwy Loczek nie potrafił zapamiętać.   
\- Harry?  
Chłopak znów spojrzał na Louisa, uśmiechając się zachęcająco, widząc niepewną minę Louisa.  
\- Czy mógłbyś nie wracać do stajni? W sensie na noc. Nie spać tam, na sianie, w zimnie. Tu Ci będzie wygodniej, a i mi milej będzie móc spędzić z kimś wieczór przed telewizorem.   
Harry zagryzł wargę, spoglądając na pana Łapka, który leżał przy oknie i spał spokojnie.  
\- Nie wiem, Louis… Nie chciałbym Ci przeszkadzać.  
Mruknął, na co Tomlinson pokręcił głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z towarzysza.  
\- Nie prosiłbym o to, jeśli sprawiałoby mi to problem, Haz.  
Loczek zignorował dziwne ciepło, jakie rozlało się w nim, kiedy chłopak zdrobnił jego imię, po czym skinął głową. Skoro mężczyzna nalegał, to znaczyło, że naprawdę nie będzie dla niego kłopotem, prawda? No i cóż, Harry skłamałby mówiąc, że nie było mu wygodnie tej nocy na miękkim łóżku okryty kołdrą, zamiast na snopie siana z kocem. Chociaż i tam nie mógł narzekać.  
\- Dobrze, myślę, że mogę tu wtedy zostać.  
Szepnął, na co Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie to cieszy.  
Styles skinął głową, po prostu przyjmując to do wiadomości. Oparł głowę o oparcie i wrócił do oglądania filmu, kiedy poczuł jak tabletki, które wziął zaraz po powrocie Louisa zaczynają działać. Powieki znów zaczęły być cięższe i wkrótce spał spokojnie, z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Kilka minut później głowa opadła mu na ramię Louisa, na co ten uśmiechnął się lekko, delikatnie układając go tak, by leżał z głową na jego klatce piersiowej i było mu względnie wygodnie. Wplótł palce w kasztanowe loki i zaczął nawijać sobie jeden na palec, kiedy ten spał spokojnie wtulony w niego.  
\- Co Cię spotkało w przeszłości, dzieciaku?  
Szepnął cicho, przypominając sobie jak po raz pierwszy zobaczył go pod sklepem Nialla i Liama. Pokręcił głową, aż bojąc się tego, co stało się w życiu nastolatka, przez co wylądował na ulicy. Może nie znał go za długo ale wiedział, że to złoty chłopak i musiało stać się coś naprawdę złego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak nie będzie przez to zniszczony, albo chociaż, że on da radę to naprawić.   
Westchnął cicho i niepewnie pocałował go we włosy, przenosząc spojrzenie na telewizor. Z nudów włączył Animal Planet i zaczął oglądać Małpi Biznes.  
Po około godzinie Harry obudził się, prostując powoli. Louis spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem i poprawił się na kanapie.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
Zapytał cicho, czym przykuł uwagę młodszego chłopaka. Ten zamrugał powoli i spojrzał na niego, wzruszając lekko ramionami.  
\- Boli mnie gardło.  
Przyznał, na co Louis podał mu herbatę.  
\- Spałem na tobie?  
Zapytał, kiedy już wypił kilka łyków, by nie brzmieć aż tak choro. Lou uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową, a widząc zażenowanie w oczach młodszego, westchnął.  
\- Nie martw się, to nic wielkiego. Ważne, że się wyspałeś, tak?   
Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie w odpowiedzi i przeciągnął, siadając prosto. Poprawił kołdrę opadającą z jego nóg i przetarł pięściami wciąż zaspane oczy.  
\- Masz na coś ochotę?   
Zapytał Louis, targając włosy. Harry pokręcił głową, podciągają pod brodę kołdrę i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Tomlinson westchnął i ruszył do kuchni, a po chwili przyniósł z niej paczkę z żelkami i ciasteczka. Wyszczerzył się do Harry’ego, który lekko wywrócił oczami, ale nie potrafił nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Louis sprawiał, że czuł się jak w domu. A może nawet lepiej?  
|FH|  
Kilka dni później Harry czuł się już znacznie lepiej. Katar i kaszel odeszły, jednak Louis kazał mu się nie przemęczać, aby w spokoju zregenerował siły. Uległ jednak namowom chłopaka i pozwolił mu wykonywać lżejsze prace jak zaprowadzenie koni na trawę czy zamiecenie podłóg. Zbliżała się już dwudziesta pierwsza i oboje nie mieli szczególnie co robić. Harry opatulony wyszedł za dom, gdzie usiadł na bujanej ławeczce i spojrzał w gwiazdy, szczelniej otulając się bluzą. Westchnął cicho i przymknął powieki, pozwalając swoim myślom dryfować bez konkretnego celu.  
\- Hej  
Podskoczył przestraszony, otwierając oczy i spojrzał na stojącego przy ławeczce Louisa. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach dwa duże kubki gorącej czekolady z piankami, uśmiechając się delikatnie przy tym w jego stronę.  
\- Mogę?  
Harry pokiwał głową, przesuwając się tak, by zrobić Louisowi miejsce i z wdzięcznym uśmiechem przyjął jedno naczynie z gorącym piciem.  
\- Ładna noc dzisiaj.  
Zauważył Tomlinson, na co Harry znów przytaknął delikatnie, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Zastanawiał się chwilę nad tym, czy to odpowiednia chwila, by wyznać Louisowi, dlaczego trafił na ulicę. Wiedział, że może być to ciężkie, ale zasługiwał na to, by znać prawdę. Był taki dobry Harry’ego, chociaż praktycznie nic o nim nie wiedział.  
\- O czym myślisz?  
Usłyszał po chwili głos Tomlinsona, na co chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- O ostatnich latach.  
Przyznał po chwili, na co starszy tylko pokiwał głową. Podejrzewał, że tak jak i dla niego, ostatnie lata Harry’ego nie były najpiękniejszymi w całym życiu.  
\- Trafiłem na ulicę przez macochę.  
Powiedział w końcu, na co Louis ponownie na niego spojrzał. Na sekundę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, jednak w końcu Harry ponownie spojrzał w gwiazdy, kontynuując.  
\- Miałem niecałe szesnaście lat, kiedy poznałem Megan. Była starsza o rok, ale żadnemu z nas to nie przeszkadzało. Spędzaliśmy razem dużo czasu, pomogła mi zebrać się po wyjeździe Nicka, był moim przyjacielem, w którym byłem zakochany. W końcu przywiązałem się do niej, zabierała mnie na imprezy do znajomych, kupowała alkohol i tak dalej. Chwilę po moich szesnastych urodzinach poszliśmy na dużą imprezę do jej przyjaciółki. Nie pamiętam ile wypiłem, ale wiem, że w końcu się przespaliśmy. Dwa miesiące później oznajmiła mi, że jest w ciąży. To był dla mnie szok, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę jej zostawić. Znalazłem dorywczo pracę w piekarni, udało mi się tam odłożyć kilka groszy przez pozostałe miesiące. W listopadzie Megan urodziła Olivię. Była zdrowa i taka śliczna, od razu ją pokochałem. Niestety Megan zmarła przy porodzie, a jej rodzice wyrzekli się wnuczki. Postanowiłem zająć się małą, chociaż sam byłem gówniarzem. Przez…  
Zatrzymał się, czując łzy w oczach i narastającą gulę w gardle. Louis wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony, jednak widząc w jakim jest stanie od razu położył mu dłoń na kolanie. Ostrożnie wyjął kubek z drżących dłoni chłopaka i odstawił na bok, starając się jakkolwiek go pocieszyć.  
\- Jak nie chcesz, nie mów.  
Loczek pokręcił jedynie głową, zaciskając wargi i próbując uspokoić oddech, by dokończyć to, co zaczął.  
\- Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące mieszkała u mnie. Znaczy, spała w moim pokoju, ojciec dawał mi pieniądze na pieluszki i mleko, ubranka kupiłem jej z tego co miałem odłożone z pracy, zanim zamknęli piekarnie. A potem dostał wezwanie do wojska. Wyjechał na misję na dwa lata i zostałem sam z macochą, która wyjątkowo nie pałała do mnie miłością, ani do mojej córki. Nim się obejrzałem spakowała nasze rzeczy i wystawiła na dwór, zakazując powrotu.   
Głos chłopaka drżał, jednak uparcie brnął dalej, chcąc wreszcie skończyć tę historię.  
\- Nie miałem dokąd pójść, dziadkowie nie żyli, z resztą rodziny nie miałem kontaktów, mama wyjechała do Australii i nie było z nią kontaktu. Był początek grudnia, nie mogłem… Nie mogłem zostawić jej na mrozie i czekać aż zamarznie, prawda?  
Wyszeptał, na co Louis pokiwał głową, delikatnie obejmując ramieniem pas chłopaka. Harry odruchowo przechylił się na bok, wtulając głowę w pierś chłopaka i załkał cicho, jednak chwilę później kontynuował.  
\- Oddałem ją do domu dziecka, ale obiecałem sobie i jej, że kiedyś ją odzyskam. Że wrócę po nią i będziemy rodziną.  
Louis nic nie mówił, wplótł palce w loki chłopaka, przeczesując je w geście uspokojenia drżącego nastolatka. Pocałował go w głowę, czego Styles nie zdawał się nawet zauważyć, po czym zamyślił się, wciąż bawiąc jego włosami.  
\- To dlatego tak bardzo zależało ci na pracy, prawda?  
Harry pokiwał głową, pociągając nosem. Nie wyprostował się jednak, czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie i ważny w jego ramionach.  
\- Tak. Zimą odśnieżałem chodniki i podjazdy, przez co trochę odłożyłem, ale nie wyżyję przecież za sto funtów na dwa miesiące prawda? A co dopiero utrzymać za to jeszcze dziecko. Nie masz pojęcia Louis jak bardzo Ci jestem wdzięczny, że pozwoliłeś mi tu spać i pracować.   
Tomlinson uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiwając głową i westchnął cicho.  
\- Wiem, Harry, teraz wiem.   
Szepnął, na co Styles wyprostował się.   
\- Mam jej zdjęcie. Chcesz zobaczyć?  
Louis pokiwał głową z czułym uśmiechem, na co Harry wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni portfel. Otworzył go i wyjął małą, pogiętą fotografię. Szesnastoletni chłopak trzymał dziewczynkę na rękach, wokół jego buzi skręcały się czekoladowe loki, a w policzkach ukazywały dwa dołeczki.  
\- Tata zrobił nam to zdjęcie przed wyjazdem. Chciał je zabrać ze sobą na wojnę, żeby móc mieć nas przy sobie. Nawet nie wiem, czy z niej wrócił.  
Szepnął, na co Louis westchnął cicho i pokiwał głową, wpatrując w młodszego o trzy lata chłopaka z fotografii, który wydawał się zupełnie inny na zdjęciu, a za razem całkowicie taki sam. Louis tego nie do końca rozumiał, ale naprawdę chciał kiedyś zobaczyć na ustach Harry’ego tak szczęśliwy uśmiech. Sprawić, że jego oczy będą błyszczeć, a policzki boleć od uśmiechu.  
\- Przykro mi, Harry. Jedyne co teraz mogę Ci obiecać, że pomogę Ci odzyskać Olivię.   
Widząc zdziwienie w zielonych oczach nastolatka, uśmiechnął się ciepło. Wysunął do niego dłoń, po chwili splatając ich palce razem, po czym uścisnął je lekko.  
\- Zasługujesz na to, jak nikt inny, kogo znam.  
I tyle wystarczyło, by po policzkach Harry’ego po raz kolejny spłynęły łzy.


	6. rozdział piąty

Tego ranka Harry wyjątkowo obudził się jako pierwszy. Chciał zrobić coś dodatkowo dla Louisa, więc po chwili kręcenia się w łóżku o piątej nad ranem, w końcu wstał i zszedł na dół do kuchni. Przejrzał cicho wszystkie szafki, aż w końcu zdecydował, że może zrobić rogaliki francuskie. Wyjął z zamrażalnika gotowe ciasto, które kiedyś Louis musiał kupić w napływie ambicji kucharskich, po czym sprawdził jego datę ważności. Na szczęście jeszcze było dobre. Kiedy się rozmroziło, dodał do niego trochę masła i zaczął formować z niego małe rogaliki, które nafaszerował nutellą i marmoladą, nucąc przy tym pod nosem Steviego Wondera. Nawet się nie zorientował, jak w drzwiach stanął Louis, opierając się o framugę i przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem. Odwrócił się, by postawić dwa talerze na stole, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na Tomlinsona i omal nie dostal przez to zawału.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i odepchnął od ściany, siadając po chwili na krześle.  
\- Dzień dobry. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zły, że się tu rządziłem?  
Tomlinson zaśmiał się, odchylając głowę w tył i pokręcił nią po chwili, ponownie patrząc wesołymi oczami na loczka. Temu na chwilę dech zaparło ponieważ cholera, był piękny. Lekki zarost na szczęce, potargane włosy, za duży sweter i jeszcze promienie wschodzącego słońca tańczące w jego tęczówkach. Był piękny, po prostu.  
\- Harry, możesz robić tutaj co chcesz, to także twój dom.  
Zauważył mężczyzna, na co Harry odwrócił wzrok, chcąc ukryć piekące go łzy. Dyskretnie otarł kącik oka i z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach wyjął z piekarnika rogaliki. Ułożył je na większym talerzu, po czym postawił na stole kawę dla siebie i herbatę dla Louisa. Zdążył nauczyć się, że mężczyzna pije mocną z rana, z mlekiem i łyżeczką cukru. Ten spojrzał na zawartość swojego kubka i uśmiechnął ponownie, z wdzięcznością, po czym zamoczył w niej usta. Wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy zapach wypieków do niego dotarł i zamruczał cicho, bo cholera, chyba zamknie Harry’ego w kuchni, jeśli będzie tak dobre jak pachnie.  
Styles uśmiechnął się, siadając po drugiej stronie i ostrożnie nałożył sobie jednego z nich na talerz. Louis od razu zrobił to samo, dmuchając na palec kiedy się oparzył i strzepnął dłoń by załagodzić ból.  
\- Uważaj, bo dopiero je wyciągnąłem z piekarnika.  
Harry posłał mu spojrzenie, jakby mówił do trzylatka, na co Louis wywrócił oczami. Podmuchał na ciastko i ostrożnie zatopił w nim zęby. Słodki wypiek niemal od razu roztopił mu się w ustach, a on aż zamknął oczy. Cholera, zdecydowanie chce zamknąć Harry’ego w kuchni. Loczek przyglądał się twarzy Louisa, a widząc na niej niemalże błogość, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
\- Smakuje ci?  
Zapytał cicho, na co Louis otworzył oczy, spoglądając na niego. Znów błękit jego tęczówek poraził Harry’ego z taką mocą, że przez chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha.  
\- Żartujesz?! To jest wyśmienite! Gdzie się nauczyłeś to robić?  
Zapytał, kiedy pierwszy rogalik zdążył zniknąć. Louis wziął się za kolejnego, z radością odkrywając iż jest on z czekoladą.   
\- Mówiłem Ci, że pracowałem w piekarni.  
Louis pokiwał głową z policzkami wypchanymi jak chomik. Harry zaśmiał się na ten widok i zarumienił, widząc pytające, a jednocześnie rozbawione spojrzenie starszego.  
\- Masz tu… Masz tu czekoladę.  
Pokazał na kącik ust. Tomlinson spróbował sięgnąć językiem do tego miejsca, jednak cały czas mu nie wychodziło. Harry w końcu pochylił się i starł kciukiem słodkość, ponownie rumieniąc kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobił.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Szepnął, na co Louis posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nic się przecież nie stało.  
Puścił mu oczko, chociaż musiał przyznać, że jego serce waliło w zastraszającym tempie po tym kontakcie. Skończył drugiego rogalika i chociaż naprawdę był najedzony, nie mógł oprzeć się ich wyglądowi i wziął trzeciego.  
\- Po śniadaniu nakarm zwierzęta i ogarnij się, pojedziemy na zakupy.  
Loczek uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. Louis zerknął na niego i wywrócił oczami, przełykając kęs.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Potrzebujesz jakieś nowe ubrania. Pojedziemy do centrum i uzupełnimy twoją garderobę. Twoje buty wołają już o pomstę do nieba.  
Zauważył Louis, na co loczek spojrzał na zużyte trampki stojące w kącie. Pokręcił jednak głową, wracając spojrzeniem na starszego mężczyznę. Ten właśnie wstawał, zbierając naczynia do zmywania.   
\- Nie potrzebuję zakupów, Louis. Poza tym, nie miałem jeszcze wypłaty i…  
\- Nie dyskutuj, tylko zrób co powiedziałem.  
Mężczyzna wstawił naczynia do zlewu i odwrócił się do Harry’ego, podpierając dłonie na biodrach. Loczek uchylił usta, chcąc jeszcze raz zaprotestować, jednak widział już od razu, że w tej walce nie wygra. Spuścił głowę i wzdychając pokiwał nią, ruszając do stajni, gdzie zabrał się za napełnianie żłobów owsem. Skończył o wiele za szybko jego zdaniem, więc zamiótł jeszcze podłogę. W końcu jednak musiał dostosować się do polecenia pracodawcy i ruszył do domu, gdzie wziął prysznic i założył czarne jeansy, wysłużony t-shirt i bluzę na to. Na nogi wsunął ponownie trampki, po czym spojrzał na Louisa, który czekał na niego już w salonie.  
\- Naprawdę musimy?  
\- Harry, zabieram Cię na zakupy, nie na wyrok śmierci.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wyminął go, biorąc kluczyki od auta i ruszając do swojego pick-upa.  
\- Ugh… Zostań, Łapek. Nie długo będziemy.  
Harry spojrzał na swojego psa i pocałował go w łeb, uśmiechając lekko. Podrapał jeszcze za uchem i ruszył do samochodu, gdzie Louis spokojnie ustawiał radio na odpowiednią stację.  
\- Nie masz dzisiaj pracy?  
Zapytał, łapiąc się ostatniej deski ratunku.  
\- Powiedzmy, że wziąłem sobie zaległy dzień urlopu. Nie martw się tym, okej?   
Harry skinął głową i wbił spojrzenie przed siebie. Chwilę w ciszy słuchali radia, kiedy nagle zaczęła lecieć piosenka The Script.  
\- Lubię tą piosenkę.  
Młodszy uśmiechnął się, na co Tomlinson zrobił głośniej. Po chwili głos O'donoghue’a mieszał się z tym Stylesa, kiedy i ten zaczął śpiewać. Louis uśmiechał się pod nosem, słuchając tego, ponieważ cóż… Zdecydowanie był fanem Stylesa.   
\- Lubisz The Script?  
Zapytał po chwili, kiedy piosenka się skończyła i mógł ponownie ściszyć radio.   
\- Tak, są świetni. Miałem ich płyty kiedyś.  
Louis skinął głową, notując w pamięci tę informację, po czym zatrzymał się pod centrum handlowym. Wysiedli z samochodu, Harry znów nieco opornie, jednak ostatecznie nie miał wyjścia.  
\- Postawmy sprawę jasno, okej? To prezent, premia jeśli wolisz tak to nazwać. Kupujemy co ci się podoba i masz zakaz patrzenia na cenę, jasne? Chciałbym, żebyś wyglądał dobrze, kiedy będziemy jeździć do miasta.  
Harry pokiwał głową, wbijając wzrok w asfalt. To premia, więc… powinien się zgodzić, prawda? Ruszył za Louisem w stronę dużego budynku, rozglądając się dookoła. W końcu Louis pociągnął go w stronę pierwszego sklepu i od razu przeszli na dział z męską odzieżą.  
\- Powiedz mi, jak coś Ci się spodoba, dobrze?  
Loczek pokiwał głową i niechętnie zaczął przesuwać wieszaki, szukając czegoś, co będzie w jego stylu. W końcu znalazł koszulę w kratę i parę czarnych spodni.  
\- Lou?  
Pokazał mu dwie rzeczy, na co ten pokiwał z uznaniem głową i wskazał na przebieralnie. Harry ruszył w jej stronę, po chwili zaciągając kotarkę. Założył koszulę na tą co już miał, po czym obejrzał ją z każdej strony. Pokazał się Louisowi, który uniósł kciuki w górę, szczerząc się.  
\- Teraz spodnie.  
Zarządził, na co loczek posłusznie znów zasłonił zasłonki i przymierzył parę naprawdę przylegających czarnych spodni, które idealnie podkreślały jego nogi i tyłek. Wyszedł, okręcając się tak, by Louis mógł go zobaczyć z każdej strony. Tomlinson wziął głęboki wdech, kiwając głową.  
\- Cholera tak, bierzemy je.  
Harry zaśmiał się speszony, po czym założył poprzednie spodnie i ruszyli z Louisem do kas.   
Zakupy zajęły im ponad dwie godziny, jednak ostatecznie Harry miał dwie pary butów, kilka koszul, całkiem sporo białych i czarnych t-shirtów, które przydadzą mu się w pracy jak i na miasto, a także dwie pary spodni i osiem par bokserek. Z pełnymi siatkami wrócili do auta, Harry ułożył zakupy z tyłu na siedzeniach, a sam usiadł koło Louisa.  
\- Wracamy?  
Zapytał, na co mężczyzna pokręcił głową.   
\- Jeszcze nie, muszę odebrać warzywa od znajomego i zawieźć je Niallowi i Liamowi do sklepu. Ale najpierw pojedziemy coś zjeść.  
Styles pokiwał głową, opierając skroń o szybę i wbił spojrzenie w mijany krajobraz.  
Po kilku minutach zaparkowali pod małą knajpką, gdzie po chwili zajęli stolik. Kelnerka przyniosła im menu, na które Harry przelotnie spojrzał.   
\- Na co masz ochotę?   
Zapytał Louis, przerzucając powoli karty, jakby nie wiedząc na co się zdecydować.  
\- Hamburgera z frytkami i colę.  
Louis pokiwał głową i spojrzał na kelnerkę za ladą, która od razu zrozumiała i podeszła do stolika.  
\- Poprosimy raz hamburgera z frytkami, raz zestaw kawałki kurczaka z frytkami i dwa razy colę.  
Zamówił Tomlinson, na co ta pokiwała głową, odchodząc za ladę. Louis spojrzał ponownie na loczka, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Kim zawsze chciałeś zostać?  
Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami, zamyślając się.  
\- Kiedyś chciałem zostać strażakiem, ale teraz myślę, że chciałbym skończyć anglistykę i zostać nauczycielem.  
Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się lekko.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ci się uda.  
Przyznał, na co Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając powoli głową. Tak, on również miał taką nadzieję, chociaż była ona niemalże znikoma. Chwilę później dostali swoje zamówienia i w ciszy zabrali się za jedzenie. Harry cały czas uśmiechał się pod nosem, ponieważ naprawdę tęsknił za takim niezdrowym jedzeniem. Louisa natomiast po prostu cieszył uśmiech Stylesa.   
Po jedzeniu wrócili do samochodu, by w końcu pojechać po warzywa dla przyjaciół Louisa. Harry ponownie oparł skroń na szybie, przymykając oczy. Nim się obejrzał, zatrzymali się na podwórku na obrzeżach miasta.  
\- Chodź, pomożesz mi to wszystko załadować.  
Louis poklepał Harry’ego w udo, na co ten skinął głową i wysiadł z auta.  
\- Dzień dobry  
Przywitał się z mężczyzną koło pięćdziesiątki.   
\- Greg, to mój nowy pracownik Harry. Haz poznaj proszę Grega, mojego znajomego.  
\- Miło mi pana poznać.  
Harry uścisnął mu dłoń, na co tamten uśmiechnął się wesoło, potrząsając nią.  
\- Jaki tam pan, mów mi po prostu Greg.  
Styles pokiwał głową, po czym wszyscy zabrali się za ładowanie skrzynek z warzywami i owocami na przyczepę.   
\- Pozdrów ode mnie chłopaków.  
Poprosił najstarszy, kiedy Louis i Harry zbierali się do już do auta. Tomlinson pokiwał głową uśmiechając szeroko.  
\- Oczywiście pozdrowię. Do zobaczenia, Greg!  
Harry uniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania, po czym Louis odpalił silnik. Rzucił Harry’emu jedno jabłko, by coś przegryzł i ruszyli ponownie do miasta, gdzie sklep mieli przyjaciele Tomlinsona. Zatrzymał się na podjeździe, gasząc silnik.   
\- Co ty na to, żeby zamówić na kolację pizzę?   
Zapytał Louis, kiedy zamykał kluczykiem auto. Harry stanął obok niego wbijając dłonie w kieszenie i wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Jeśli masz ochotę, czemu nie?  
Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło i ruchem głowy pokazał, żeby szli już do sklepu. Przekroczyli próg, kiedy właśnie jakaś starsza kobieta wychodziła. Harry przytrzymał jej drzwi, rumieniąc się nieznacznie na komentarz, że może jest jeszcze jakaś szansa dla dzisiejszej młodzieży po czym dołączył do rozbawionego tą sytuacją Louisa.  
\- Hej wam!  
Niall wyszczerzył się szeroko, omiatając Louisa i Harry’ego spojrzeniem. Louis zapoznał wszystkich ze sobą oficjalnie, po czym spojrzał na Liama, który układał w skrzyni pomarańcze.  
\- Załatwiłem wam tą bryczkę za dwieście funtów.   
Oznajmił, na co owoc wypadł Payne’owi z rąk, a Niall zakrztusił się własną śliną.  
\- Tylko tyle? Z ozdobami i tym wszystkim?  
Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się wesoło. Oparł się biodrem o blat i spojrzał na przyjaciół.  
\- Jak ty tego dokonałeś?  
Liam podszedł do nich, obejmując od tyłu swojego narzeczonego i opierając brodę na jego ramieniu. Niall pocałował go w policzek, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem na przyjaciela.  
\- Powiedzmy, że znam kogoś, kto zna kogoś, kto ma u niego dług okej? Nie bójcie się, dopilnuję, aby wszystko było idealnie.  
Chłopcy pokiwali głową, nie koniecznie chcąc wnikać w znajomości przyjaciela. Mieli to, co im się marzyło i to za nie takie wielkie pieniądze, co bardzo ułatwiało wszystko.   
\- Masz dla nas warzywa?  
Louis pokiwał głową i spojrzał na loczka.  
\- Chodź, Haz. Rozładujemy wszystko.  
Młodszy pokiwał głową i ruszył za Louisem. Po chwili zaczęli znosić wszystkie skrzynki do magazynu, Liam co jakiś czas rzucał Louisowi i Harry’emu czujne spojrzenie. Doskonale widział, jak Louis przypadkiem dotyka dłonią tej nastolatka, a ten z kolei rumieni się, odwracając głowę. Spojrzał na swojego narzeczonego, poruszając zabawnie brwiami, na co ten zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Kiedy wszystko było już na swoim miejscu, Harry zatrzasnął przyczepę i spojrzał na Louisa z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Będziemy się zbierać. Wpadniecie w niedziele?  
Niall z Liamem pokiwali głową, zerkając na nich z uśmiechami. Louis udawał, że nie widzi w nich nic podejrzanego, samemu się uśmiechając.  
\- Okej, więc do zobaczenia.  
Pożegnali się, po czym Louis wsiadł do samochodu. Chwilę później Harry zajął swoje miejsce i ruszyli w kierunku domu.   
\- Jak przyjedziemy nakarmisz konie? Ja zaniosę siatki i poszukam jakaś ulotkę z pizzerii.  
Loczek zgodził się kiwnięciem głową i całą resztę drogi nucił znane kawałki z radia. Louis obiecał sobie, że kiedyś będzie musiał go nagrać.


	7. rozdział szósty

\- Próbowałeś kiedyś odnaleźć tatę? Dowiedzieć się, czy wrócił z wojny?  
Zapytał Louis, kiedy Harry leżał z głową na jego kolanach i czytał książkę, którą mu pożyczył. Żadnemu nie przeszkadzała taka pozycja, Harry co jakiś czas mruczał, kiedy Tomlinson drapał delikatnie jego głowę, a Lou z kolei uwielbiał patrzeć na takiego uśmiechniętego, zrelaksowanego Stylesa.  
\- Tak. Po dwóch latach wróciłem do domu, w końcu tata by mnie przyjął ponownie. Jednak dom należał już do kogoś innego i nowi mieszkańcy nie mieli pojęcia gdzie się wyprowadzili poprzedni właściciele.   
Powiedział, spoglądając w górę na starszego mężczyznę i uśmiechnął się smutno.   
\- Czy… czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? Dzisiaj?  
Poprosił, na co Louis pokiwał głową.   
\- Tak, oczywiście. Przepraszam.   
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na niego zielonymi oczami, po czym wrócił do lektury. Chwilę obaj milczeli, Louis oglądając w telewizji jakiś program a Harry był pogrążony w powieści.   
\- Niall z Liamem przyjadą w niedziele.  
Powiedział w końcu, wracając spojrzeniem na twarz Harry’ego. Uśmiechnął się, widząc zmarszczkę między jego brwiami kiedy był skupiony na tekście.  
\- Wiem.  
Mruknął cicho, odrywając się od książki i wkładając w nią zakładkę. Odłożył ją na bok i ponownie spojrzał w górę na Louisa, uśmiechając się lekko.   
\- Naprawdę nie jestem dobry w gotowaniu. Znaczy wiesz, zrobię coś dla maksymalnie dwóch osób, co nie jest zbyt wygórowanym daniem, a dla czterech to może być już większy kłopot i…  
Harry przerwał mu śmiechem, odruchowo chowając twarz w brzuchu Louisa i zaciskając palce na jego swetrze. Louis zamarł, uśmiechając się po chwili i ponownie zerknął na loczka.  
\- Ugotuję ten obiad, tylko skończ panikować, dobrze?  
Tomlinson pokiwał głową, szeroko uśmiechając się na widok wesołych iskierek w oczach bruneta i ponownie wplótł palce w jego przydługie loczki.   
\- Cieszy mnie to bardzo, Harry.  
Przyznał, na co Styles wyszczerzył zęby i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Późno już, Lou. Idziemy spać?  
Zapytał, na co starszy pokiwał głową, również wstając z kanapy. Zgasił telewizor i poprawił koc na sofie, po czym ruszyli na górę gdzie były ich sypialnie.   
\- To dobranoc.  
Harry zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do swojej sypialni i uśmiechnął delikatnie. Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie.  
\- Tak, śpij dobrze.  
Mruknął nim zniknął w swojej sypialni. Harry wszedł do pokoju, niemal od razu padając na łóżko i jak ostatnimi czasy miał – zasnął z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Następnego dnia Louisa obudził zapach naleśników. Oblizując wargi zszedł na dół do kuchni, gdzie Harry już przyrządzał śniadanie, nucąc pod nosem piosenki z radia. Za oknem słońce właśnie wychylało się zza dachów, przez co kolor tęczówek Harry’ego był jeszcze bardziej intensywny, a włosy błyszczały. Louisowi na ten widok zaparło na chwilę dech w piersi, jednak szybko się ocknął z letargu, uśmiechając szeroko.  
\- Dzień dobry!  
Stłumił w sobie chęć podejścia do loczka, przytulenia go od tyłu i złożenia małego buziaka na karku. Wiedział, że nie może, bo w gruncie rzeczy, Harry nie był jego.   
\- Dzień dobry Lou! Usiądź, zaraz będzie śniadanie.  
Harry odpowiedział z wesołym uśmiechem, co Tomlinson przyjął z ulgą. Loczek po chwili postawił przed nim kubek herbaty oraz talerz, a na środku kolejny wypełniony trójkątami ciasta wypełnionymi serkiem na słodko, dżemem bądź czekoladą.  
\- Smacznego  
Młodszy od razu nałożył sobie jednego naleśnika z czekoladą i zaczął jeść, kiedy Louis próbował tego z serkiem i dżemem malinowym.  
\- Mmmm…  
Harry podniósł wzrok na Louisa, który miał przymknięte oczy i uśmiechał się błogo.  
\- Oddałbym wszystko byś już codziennie robił mi śniadanie.  
Przyznał Tomlinson, na co młodszy zaśmiał się wesolo, spoglądając ponownie na niego.  
\- Cóż, w takim razie musisz przygotować się na to, że od dzisiaj ja zarządzam kuchnią.  
Puścił mu oczko, na co Louis uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Nie dało się ukryć, że oprócz talentu do muzyki, loczek otrzymał jeszcze ten kulinarny. Niestety, w tym samym czasie Louis stał w kolejce po wzrost. Niestety – zabrakło.  
Po pysznym śniadaniu (o czym Louis zapewnił Harry’ego jakieś siedem razy), Styles ogarnął się i poszedł zająć się swoimi codziennymi obowiązkami. W tym czasie Louis stał w oknie, obserwując jak chłopak wyprowadza konie na trawę, popijając drugą tego dnia herbatę. Niedługo powinien jechać do pacjentów, jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od loczka. Był piękny, nie mogło to ujść jego uwadze. Ale oprócz tego był miły, uczynny, szczery i pomocny. Ani razu nie zapytał o wypłatę, jakby nawet nie oczekując jej od Louisa, co było w swoim rodzaju niespotykane. Potrafił cieszyć się z małych rzeczy, co imponowało starszemu mężczyźnie.   
|FH|   
W sobotę rano Harry siedział przy stole, wertując jedną ze starych książek kucharskich Louisa. Starszy wrócił do domu z ostatniej wizyty, kiedy zauważył co robi loczek.  
\- Szukasz coś na jutro?  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, podnosząc na sekundę wzrok znad obrazków, by posłać mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Tak, szukam czegoś, co wiem, że nie popsuję.   
Mruknął, na co Louis opadł na krzesło obok niego, nachylając nad stronami.   
\- Qi…Qe…  
Spróbował przeczytać nazwę u góry strony, jednak język plątał mu się już na samym początku, co młodszy skomentował cichym śmiechem.   
\- Quiche. Moja mama kiedyś robiła, jak byłem mały. To takie ciasto, ale z warzywami i mięsem.   
Wyjaśnił, spoglądając na Louisa, który zmarszczył zabawnie nos. Po chwili jednak szeroko się uśmiechnął, spoglądając na niego.  
\- Zrobimy to jutro?  
Zapytał, wyraźnie podekscytowany czymś nowym, na co Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Możemy, jeśli masz ochotę. Nie jest szczególnie trudne. Ale musisz wziąć prysznic i pojedziemy po zakupy, nie mamy kilku rzeczy.  
Mężczyzna z nową siłą poszedł do łazienki, a Harry chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego był tak podekscytowany przyrządzaniem posiłku. Pokręcił jednak w końcu głową i poszedł się przebrać do swojego pokoju. W końcu w jeansach, bluzie i trampkach zszedł na dół. Louis akurat zakładał buty, kiedy Harry związywał za długie włosy w kucyka.   
\- Wyglądasz uroczo.  
Skomentował Tomlinson, na co młodszy zaśmiał się cicho, spoglądając na niego błyszczącymi oczami.  
\- Dziękuję. Idziemy?  
Mniejszy pokiwał głową i od razu wyszli na dwór. Harry odruchowo pomachał biegającemu po podwórku psu, po czym wsiadł do auta, zapinając pasy.   
\- Masz listę?  
Zapytał Louis, na co chłopak pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, ale wiem co trzeba kupić.  
Puścił mu oczko, na co mężczyzna skinął głową, wyjeżdżając z podwórka. Od razu skierowali się do marketu, gdzie mieli wszystko na miejscu.   
|FH|  
\- Nie, Louis! Nie tak.  
Harry spojrzał na chłopaka, który zdecydowanie chciał zrobić jak najcieńszy placek. Styles odłożył patelnię na palnik, upewniając się, że nie ma włączone gazu i podszedł do Louisa, obejmując go lekko od tyłu.  
\- Powoli, nie tak mocno.  
Mruknął, pokazując starszemu chłopakowi jak powinien poprawnie rozwałkować ciasto, by wyszło takie, jakie miało. Louis czuł jak w jego piersi serce wali o wiele za szybko i miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry tego nie usłyszał.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Mruknął Lou, przekręcając głowę i spoglądając w błyszczące od promieni słonecznych zielone oczy nastolatka. Ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, że Tomlinson cudem opanował chęć pocałowania go. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i odsunął, wracając do przygotowywania farszu. W końcu quiche znalazło się w piekarniku, a oni mieli chwilę na ogarnięcie stołu oraz siebie samych przed przyjazdem Liama i Nialla.  
\- Idź się przebierz, ja tu posprzątam.   
Mruknął Louis, uśmiechając się wesoło i wskazał na pobrudzony mąką blat. Harry odłożył ścierkę, kiwając na zgodę głową, po czym pobiegł na górę, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się w biały T-shirt i czarne spodnie. Zarzucił na to czerwoną koszulę w kratę, a włosy zostawił rozpuszczone, przeczesując je jedynie palcami do tyłu, aby nie wpadały mu do oczu. Spojrzał w lustro, oceniając swój wygląd na dobry, po czym wrócił na dół. Louis akurat kończył układać naczynia na stole, kiedy podniósł wzrok na Stylesa. Chwilę nic nie mówił, bo cholera, wyglądał seksownie. W końcu jednak zorientował się, że Harry oczekuje jakiegoś komentarza, więc uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową.  
\- Dobrze wyglądasz.  
Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, sprawdzając stan obiadu, a widząc, że wszystko jest gotowe, wyłączył piekarnik. Zostawił jedzenie w środku by nie ostygło, a kilka minut później na podjeździe pojawił się srebrny Mercedes należący do przyjaciół Louisa. Harry nerwowo potargał włosy, na co Lou zaśmiał się cicho, jednak poszedł otworzyć. Styles w tym czasie wyjął tartę, krąjąc ją na trójkąty jak pizzę i postawił na stole, wraz z dzbankiem świeżego soku pomarańczowego.  
\- Cześć, Harry!  
Niall wszedł do środka uśmiechając się, po czym przytulił zaskoczonego nagłą sympatią loczka. Ten odwzajemnił niepewnie uścisk, po czym to samo zrobił z Liamem, witając się cicho.  
\- Okej, kto robił obiad?  
Zapytał Liam, podejrzanie patrząc na talerz na środku. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Louis nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego sam i jeszcze tego nie popsuć.  
\- Harry.  
Odpowiedział od razu starszy, potwierdzając teorie przyjaciół, na co Harry prychnął pod nosem.  
\- Pomagałeś mi, liczy się.  
Tomlinson posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie, po czym wszyscy usiedli do stołu. Niall jako pierwszy nałożył sobie kawałek, od razu wpakowując do ust pełen widelec. Harry spojrzał na niego w napięciu, nie wiedząc jakiej ma się spodziewać reakcji, jednak sekundę później na usta blondyna wstąpił błogi uśmiech.  
\- Na twoim miejscu Louis, nie wypuszczałbym go z kuchni.  
Styles zaśmiał się, spoglądając na uśmiechniętego Louisa.   
\- Pewnie dlatego od pewnego czasu ja dbam o jego żywienie.  
Zaśmiał się Harry, na co Louis ponownie spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, nim puścił mu oczko. Styles zarumienił się delikatnie, co nie uszło uwadze przyjaciół, którzy spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Liam odchrząknął, również próbując dania, jednak szybko zgodził się ze słowami swojego narzeczonego – Harry był wręcz stworzony do gotowania.   
Po obiedzie Louis wraz z Niallem i Liamem usiadł w salonie, by obejrzeć film i pogadać. Harry uparł się, że on posprząta po jedzeniu, mimo znaczącego spojrzenia Louisa. Zmył wszystkie naczynia i poukładał je do szafek, po czym dołączył do chłopaków w salonie, siadając na podłokietniku obok Louisa.   
\- Co oglądacie?  
Zapytał, zerkając na ekran, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie szczególnie wiem, chłopacy opowiadają o planach ślubnych.  
Harry pokiwał głową, spoglądając na uśmiechniętą parę, która skakała wzrokiem między nim a Tomlinsonem. Styles nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale wolał nie wnikać.   
\- Pójdę nakarmić konie.  
Styles spojrzał na Louisa, który chciał już zaprotestować, jednak szybko zrezygnował z pomysłu. Po minie chłopaków wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy, a ktoś musiał je nakarmić. Skinął głową i puścił loczka do stajni, samemu patrząc zrezygnowanym wzrokiem na przyjaciół.  
\- Nie wmówisz nam, że wy nic do siebie nie macie, Louis.   
Powiedział po chwili Liam, popijając łyk soku ze szklanki i spojrzał uważniej na lekko rumieniącego się mężczyznę.  
\- Ha! Wiedziałem!  
Niall wyszczerzył się, na co Louis jęknął cicho.  
\- Cicho. Nie zaprzeczę, że Harry mi się nie podoba, bo podoba, ale… to jednostronne uczucie. Okej? Nic nie ma.  
Tomlinson spojrzał za okno, gdzie Harry akurat wchodził do stajni, machając pustym wiaderkiem w przód i tył.   
\- Przyznaj się, chciałbyś budzić się rano i widzieć go obok, prawda?  
Horan spojrzał na przyjaciela przenikliwie, na co Tomlinson zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy, chłopacy.   
\- Właśnie, że ma!  
Oburzył się Liam, odstawiając pustą już szklankę na stolik i spojrzał na niego buntowniczo.  
\- Zrób coś z tym Lou! Serio, może nie jestem najbystrzejszy na świecie i sam podchodziłem do Nialla jak pies do jeża na początku, ale mam oczy do cholery! Widzę jak on na Ciebie patrzy, jak się uśmiecha. Jak się rumieni kiedy przypadkiem go dotkniesz. Jeśli coś do niego czujesz, chociaż zalążek czegokolwiek, to zepnij tyłek i zrób coś z tym! Harry jest przystojny, nim się obejrzysz a sobie kogoś znajdzie – szczególnie, że teraz ma pracę u Ciebie, to kwestia czasu. Więc albo będziesz tą osobą ty, albo będziesz patrzył na niego kwitnącego z miłości, plując sobie w brodę, że stchórzyłeś.  
Louis uchylił usta zaskoczony nagłą przemową Liama. Niall pogładził ukochanego po udzie, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Wybacz mu ten nagły wybuch, rzuca palenie. Ale co do treści, to się zgadzam. Nie przegap tej szansy Louis, bo więcej może się nie trafić, po prostu.  
Zamilkł, słysząc otwierające się drzwi, posyłając Louisowi jeszcze jeden uśmiech. Harry opadł ponownie na miejsce przy Louisie, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Zrobione, szefie.  
Tomlinson posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech i ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na przyjaciół. Skinął lekko głowa, pewny że oni go widzą, a Harry zajęty jest nalewaniem sobie soku, po czym uśmiechnął lekko.   
|FH|  
\- To do zobaczenia, chłopcy.  
Louis przytulił przyjaciół, a po chwili to samo zrobił Harry. Zaczynało się ściemniać więc para postanowiła już wracać do domu. W końcu następnego dnia wszystkich czekała praca.  
\- Nie zapomnij, co ci mówiłem.  
Mruknął Liam w stronę starszego, po czym wsiadł do auta. Harry pomachał im jeszcze na pożegnanie i odwrócił się, by wejść do domu.  
\- Pójdę jeszcze zobaczyć do stajni, okej? Zaraz wrócę.  
Harry pokiwał głową i wszedł do domu, gdzie zgarnął naczynia po kolacji i szybko je pozmywał. Louis jeszcze nie wracał, a gdy wyjrzał przez okno mógł dostrzec, jak stoi na środku stajni i głaszcze jednego z koni po głowie, cicho coś do niego mówiąc. Loczek uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i wytarł dłonie w ścierkę, po czym przeszedł do salonu. Ułożył się zmęczony na kanapie, ponieważ cóż, to był dla niego męczący i stresujący dzień. Chciał zaczekać na Louisa i może obejrzeć z nim jakiś film, wiec włączył telewizor, skacząc po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. Zatrzymał się w końcu na jakimś serialu i ułożył pilot obok, przekręcając się na bok, by mieć lepszy widok. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wykończony zasnął.   
Louis wszedł do domu, otwierając usta, by zawołać loczka. Zamknął je, słysząc telewizor grający w salonie, po czym ruszył w tamtą stronę. Już chciał coś znów powiedzieć, kiedy zobaczył śpiącego chłopaka zwiniętego w kulkę na sofie. Pokrecił lekko głową i z uśmiechem podszedł do niego, kucając. Odgarnął mu z czoła kręcony przy końcówce kosmyk i pocałował delikatnie w policzek, gładząc go po chwili kciukiem. Harry zmarszczył zabawnie nos, jednak nie obudził się.  
\- Hej, Harreh… Obudź się, maluchu.  
Kiedy i to nie podziałało, Louis przeczesał palcami jego włosy, delikatnie ciągnąc za końcówki.  
\- Harreh… chodź do łóżka, plecy cię rozbolą…  
Tym razem Styles uchylił powieki, spoglądając zaspany na Louisa.  
\- Hej.  
Wychrypiał zaspany, na co Louis uśmiechnął się.  
\- Cześć. Chodź, do łóżka, ta kanapa jest dla ciebie za mala.  
Loczek pokiwał głową, niezgrabnie podnosząc się z miejsca. Louis wyłączył telewizor i objął zaspanego loczka w pasie, kierując w stronę schodów, a następnie sypialni. Harry uchylił drzwi i już chciał do niej wejść, kiedy odwrócił się w stronę starszego.  
\- Lou?  
Zapytał cicho, zmuszając Louisa by znów się do niego odwrócił.  
\- Tak?  
\- Dobranoc.  
Wymruczał loczek z sennym uśmiechem, nim zniknął za drzwiami sypialni.  
\- Dobranoc, Harry.  
Szepnął Tomlinson i z głupim uśmiechem oraz myślami splątanymi w totalny supeł, wszedł do siebie do sypialni, gdzie od razu padł na łóżko. Nie mógł jednak zasnąć, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedział mu dzisiaj Liam. Czy faktycznie powinien powiedzieć wszystko Harry’emu?


	8. rozdział siódmy

\- Nie idź jeszcze.   
Poprosił Louis, kiedy Harry zbierał się już, by wrócić do domu po nakarmieniu wspólnie koni. Spojrzał zaskoczony na starszego i uniósł pytająco brwi, nie wiedząc o co może chodzić chłopakowi.   
\- Jest ładny wieczór, dość ciepły… Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy wziąć Łapka i przejść się na spacer? Zobaczyłbyś przy okazji trochę okolicy.  
Styles uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową na propozycję mężczyzny, po czym wszedł do domu po smycz dla psa. Nie chciał, by gdzieś się po drodze zgubił. W końcu w trójkę ruszyli poza posesję Louisa w stronę polnych dróżek. Harry mimowolnie miał w głowie obrazek siebie, Louisa i Łapka w towarzystwie jego małej córeczki. Widział ją biegnącą w ładnej, zielonej sukience i kurteczce, śmiejącą się i próbującą złapać psa za ogon, a ten jej co chwilę umykał, szczekając i merdając ogonem.  
\- Ślicznie tutaj.  
Zauważy, przerywając ciszę, na co Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Tak, bardzo często przychodziłem tutaj uporządkować myśli.  
Przyznał Tomlinson, spoglądając w górę na granatowe niebo, gdzie pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy. Chwilę szli w ciszy, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach, jednak Louis czuł co chwilę badawcze spojrzenie loczka na sobie.  
\- Louis? Mogę Cię o coś zapytać?  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.  
\- Oczywiście, Harreh. Zawsze.  
Loczek zagryzł nerwowo wargę, próbując uspokoić przewrót w żołądku, jaki nastąpił po usłyszeniu takiego zdrobnienia od Louisa.  
\- Czy…. Czy byłeś kiedyś zakochany?  
Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jednak w końcu pokiwał głową, ponownie unosząc kąciki ust do góry.  
\- Tak, byłem.   
Szepnął w końcu, spoglądając w ziemię. Harry przystanął, pozwalając Łapkowi coś powąchać w trawie, nim ruszył dalej. Louis spojrzał na niego badawczo, nic więcej nie mówiąc. Pozwolił Harry’emu po prostu zatracić się znów w swoich myślach, sam wyłączając swoje.  
\- Jakie to uczucie? Zakochać się?  
Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, zaskoczony jego nagłym pytaniem. Zatrzymali się nad niewielkim stawkiem, podziwiając to jak księżyc odbija się w czystej wodzie. Przeniósł na niego spojrzenie, co cóż, okazało się błędem. Oczy Harry’ego skierowane były prosto na niego, a światło księżyca nadawało im inny bardziej intensywny kolor zieleni. Louis wiedział, że już był od niego uzależniony.  
\- Wspaniałe, póki jest odwzajemniane. Czujesz, jakbyś latał, mógł wszystko, bo ta jedna, niepozorna osoba jest przy tobie, wspiera cię i kocha. Wiesz, że nie jesteś sam, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Tego nie da się do końca opisać, wiesz? Trzeba to poczuć.  
Powiedział cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od niesamowitych oczu Stylesa, który marszczył brwi w skupieniu. Chwilę nic nie mówił, zastanawiając się nad tym, co własnie powiedział mężczyzna.   
\- Jesteś zakochany?  
Zapytał w końcu, na co Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, siadając przodem do Harry’ego. Zmarszczył lekko nos i brwi, zastanawiając się nad powodem tego nagłego tematu.  
\- Skąd te pytania, Haz?  
Młodszy zarumienił się, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy. Wbił spojrzenie w stawek, czując jak jego policzki palą ze wstydu. Bał się, że teraz Louis wyśmieje go i każe się wynieść, chociaż w głębi serca wiedział, że mężczyzna nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Był na to zbyt dobry.  
\- Ja… przepraszam, nie chciałem wejść na twoje prywatne sprawy.  
Wyszeptał cicho, jąkając się nieco, ostatecznie zagryzając nerwowo dolną wargę. Louis pokręcił głową, łapiąc Harry’ego za rękę i splatając razem ich palce. Czuł po prostu, że to jest ten moment, że jeśli nie powie mu teraz, to już nigdy się na to nie zdobędzie. Szczególnie, że to Harry zaczął ten temat. Czyli to nie tak, że totalnie nie czuje nic, prawda? Bo przecież oprócz niego, Liama i Nialla, nie zna tutaj nikogo.  
\- Jestem.   
Mruknął starszy, spoglądając znów na niego, na co Loczek przeniósł spojrzenie na ich złączone dłonie, a następnie na Louisa. Nadzieja narastała w nim z każdą sekundą, jednak z uporem maniaka nie chciał dać jej sobą owładnąć. Nie chciał później leczyć złamanego serca, więc lepiej dla niego stłumić to uczucie w zarodku, prawda?  
\- Jestem zakochany.  
Powtórzył Louis, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. Harry odwzajemnił go niepewnie, znów spoglądając na ich złączone dłonie. Nie mógł teraz widzieć tych iskierek radości w tęczówkach bruneta, jeśli zaraz powiedziałby, że to nie on jest osobą, którą Louis darzy tym szczególnym uczuciem.   
\- W takim razie szczęściara z niej.  
Mruknął, chcąc wyswobodzić dłoń z uścisku, jednak Louis mu na to nie pozwolił. Zacieśnił go, czym zwrócił uwagę Harry’ego. Młodszy spojrzał na Louisa ponownie, zagryzając delikatnie wargę.  
\- Z niego.  
Poprawił go Tomlinson, uśmiechając wesoło i przekrzywiając lekko głowę, by móc obserwować minę Harry’ego. Był taki piękny w świetle księżyca…  
\- Jestem zakochany w Tobie.  
Dodał, na co szczęka Harry’ego delikatnie opadła. Zachichotał, widząc jak emocje w jego oczach się zmieniają, z szoku w niedowierzanie, a zaraz potem w bezgraniczną radość.  
\- N-naprawdę? Ale… Ale dlaczego we mnie, ja…  
Zaczął się jąkać, jednak Louis pokręcił głowa, przykładając mu palec do ust. Ponownie uniósł kąciki ust, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy z uczuciem, które sprawiło iż loczkowi zakręciło się w głowie.  
\- Ciii… Po prostu. A ty nie…  
Zaczął cicho, przygryzając ostatecznie wargę.  
\- Jestem. Też jestem w Tobie zakochany. To takie nierealne.  
Wtrącił Harry, ukazując w policzkach dwa dołeczki. Jego oczy błyszczały i Louisowi znów zabrakło powietrza w płucach na ten widok. Po chwili uśmiechnął się ponownie, jeszcze szerzej, układając wolną dłoń na jego policzku.  
\- Więc nie pytaj o powód, tylko mnie kochaj, dobrze?  
Styles pokiwał głową na zgodę, przymykając powieki w reakcji na dotyk Louisa. Chwilę później zaskoczony poczuł jego wargi na swoich. Nie czekając jednak, odwzajemnił czułego buziaka, po chwili odsuwając się i uśmiechając lekko, patrząc mu w oczy. Louis przeniósł na sekundę wzrok z jego tęczówek na usta, nim ponownie zamknął oczy, łącząc razem ich wargi. Harry czuł, jakby faktycznie zaraz stado motyli z jego brzucha miało wyfrunąć i unieść go w powietrze. To chyba było szczęście, prawda? Czując jednak, jak Louis drży, oderwał się od niego.  
\- Zimno już, Lou. Wracajmy do domu.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i nie puszczając dłoni swojego chłopaka, ruszył w kierunku domu. Łapek szedł obok nich, machając wesoło ogonem, a z ust Harry’ego nie schodził uśmiech.   
\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć.  
Mruknął Harry, kiedy wchodzili do mieszkania. Louis spojrzał na niego z ognikami w oczach i wspiął się na palce, składając na jego policzku czułego buziaka.  
\- Podziękuj Liamowi, to on mnie mentalnie kopnął w dupę.  
Harry zaśmiał się na te słowa, jednak pokiwał głową i objął Louisa w pasie.   
\- Pewnie przy jakiejś okazji to zrobię. Chodźmy już spać, masz od rana pracę. A to był… emocjonujący dzień, prawda?  
Tomlinson pokiwał głową, wtulając na chwilę policzek w pierś wyższego chłopaka, nim ten złożył na jego głowie buziaka.   
\- Więc dobranoc.  
Szepnął, nim puścił starszego i całując go ostatni raz, wszedł do swojej sypialni. Tam od razu przebrał się w piżamę i padł na łóżko, uśmiechając do siebie jak kretyn. Jeśli to było szczęście, to on naprawdę nie chciał tracić tego uczucia nigdy więcej.  
|FH|  
\- Nie chcę jechać do pracy.  
Jęknął Louis, chowając twarz w barku Harry’ego, który właśnie przygotowywał tosty. Ten zaśmiał się cicho, na co starszy jęknął, zacieśniając uścisk wokół pasa wyższego.  
\- Musisz, kochanie, niestety. Ale hej, wieczorem możemy obejrzeć jakiś film i może napijemy się wina? Dla rozluźnienia?  
Zaproponował, chcąc jakoś zmotywować ukochanego do pracy. Ten oparł brodę na jego ramieniu, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.  
\- Obiecujesz?  
Zapytał cicho, na co Harry skinął głową.  
\- Tak. Będziemy leżeć na kanapie i oglądać komedie romantyczne, popijając wino. Jeśli pasuje ci taki układ. Mogę nawet zrobić jakiś makaron na kolację?  
Tomlinson uśmiechnął się lekko, przymykając powieki i zaciągając się zapachem Harry’ego.  
\- Mhmmm… Brzmi dobrze. Okej, pojadę do tej pracy.  
Zgodził się w końcu, na co Harry pocałował go w skroń, uśmiechając czule.  
\- Mój chłopak.  
I Louis nie mógł zignorować tego, jak mocno zabiło jego serce na te słowa.   
\- Siadaj do stołu, zaraz będzie śniadanie.  
Louis pokiwał głowa, niechętnie odrywając się od niego, by zrobić to, o co prosił. Obserwował jednak cały czas jak pod szarą koszulką poruszają się mięśnie Harry’ego, uśmiechając się delikatnie przy tym. Styles postawił na stole dwie porcje jajecznicy z tostami, po czym usiadł naprzeciw mężczyzny, szczerząc się jak nienormalny.  
\- Smacznego.  
Mruknął, po czym zaczęli jeść, co jakiś czas zerkając na siebie.  
Po śniadaniu ogarnęli się, zabierając za swoje obowiązki. Harry poszedł nakarmić konie, a Louis wziął prysznic i przebrał w ubrania, które zwykł nosić na wizyty u klientów. W drodze do auta wszedł do stajni, gdzie Styles nucąc zamiatał podłogę, po czym pocałował go w policzek z uśmiechem.  
\- Wrócę koło obiadu.   
Harry skinął głową i cmoknął go jeszcze szybko w usta, nim puścił i pozwolił iść do auta. Stanął w drzwiach, machając mu jeszcze, gdy wyjeżdżał, po czym wrócił do tego, co miał dzisiaj zrobić. Kiedy już wszystko było zrobione, wrócił do domu, gdzie zabrał się za przygotowywanie obiadu. Po szybkim przeglądzie tego, co mają w szafkach postanowił zrobić po prostu kurczaka z ziemniakami i surówką. Louis wrócił do domu na chwilę przed tym, jak Harry wyciągnął mięso z piekarnika. Zaciągnął się zapachem już od wejścia i od razu pomaszerował do kuchni.  
\- Mmm… Rozpieszczasz mnie.  
Mruknął Tomlinson, przytulając się do Harry’ego, jednocześnie odciągając go od robienia surówki.  
\- To tylko obiad, Louis.  
Loczek zaśmiał się, obejmując jednym ramieniem chłopaka i jednocześnie całując go w czubek głowy.  
\- Tak, ale wciąż nie muszę tu stać i gotować, więc to jak rozpieszczanie. A jak jeszcze dostanę buziaka, to będę w raju.  
Zaśmiał się, unosząc głowę i układając usta w dziubek. Harry zaśmiał się, jednak posłusznie cmoknął go, po czym wrócił do robienia obiadu.  
\- Idź umyj ręce, zaraz będzie jedzenie.  
Poinformował go, na co Tomlinson bez szemrania poszedł zrobić to, co rozkazał mu Harry.   
\- Dzwoniła moja mama. Chce przyjechać z dziewczynkami w weekend. Nie masz nic przeciwko?  
Zapytał Lou, siadając na krześle i uważnie przyglądając się ukochanemu. Nie chciał wywoływać w nim negatywnych uczuć, doskonale wiedział, że Harry nie ma najmniejszego kontaktu z rodziną. Ostatnie, czego by chciał, to wpędzanie go w podły nastrój.  
\- Louis, dlaczego pytasz się mnie, czy mam coś przeciwko?  
Harry odłożył tarkę, spoglądając na niego pytająco. Tomlinson westchnął, spoglądając na loczka. Widział, że jego mięśnie były nieco napięte, jednak nie skomentował tego.  
\- Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się źle czuł.   
Przyznał, na co chłopak pokręcił głową, stawiając na stole dwie porcje jedzenia. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, dopiero wtedy spoglądając na ukochanego.  
\- Mogą przyjechać, Lou. To twoja mama i twoje siostry. Rodzina. Nie potrzebujesz mojej zgody, aby tu przyjeżdżały. To bardziej twój dom niż mój, nie oszukujmy się, więc przestań zadawać mi tak głupie pytania, dobrze? Będę zaszczycony móc je poznać.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, na co Louis pokiwał głowa, zagryzając wargę. Cóż, miał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie okej. Jednak coś mimo wszystko nie dawało mu spokoju. Wstał, przypierając zaskoczonego chłopaka do blatu i dźgnął go palcem w klatkę piersiową.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się mówić, że to mój dom, a nie twój. Jesteśmy razem, to tak samo mój dom jak twój. Rozumiesz? Jesteśmy tu razem i to wszystko co jest wokół też jest wspólne. Tak samo moje jak i twoje. Kocham Cię, masz o tym zawsze pamiętać i przestać opowiadać takie głupoty.  
Powiedział, patrząc w oczy chłopaka, na co ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając niepewnie głową.  
\- Przepraszam. Ja Ciebie też kocham, przecież wiesz.  
Szepnął i pochylił się, muskając jego usta swoimi, nim schował twarz w jego szyję i zamknął oczy. Zaciągnął się jego zapachem, uśmiechając mimowolnie i pocałował miękką skórę szyi mężczyzny, nim odwrócił się i zaczął stawiać talerze na stole. Louis spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym usiadł ponownie przy stole, obserwując swojego ukochanego uważnie.  
|FH|  
\- Okej, to już jest rozpieszczanie, Harry!  
Louis stanął w progu salonu, gdzie Loczek z uśmiechem stał przy stoliku. Na ekranie wyświetlało się menu główne do Grace, a na niskim stoliku były dwie porcje cudownie pachnącego spaghetti z sosem pomidorowym i mięsem, przyprawione aromatycznymi ziołami oraz dwie lampki ulubionego czerwonego wina Louisa. Już nie wspominając o świeczkach na środku stolika i szafkach, które dodawały atmosfery.  
\- Nie, słońce. To jest miłość, troska i chęć sprawienia u ciebie uśmiechu.  
Poprawił go Loczek, nim rozłożył ramiona. Louis od razu wtulił się w niego, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry jest tak cudownym chłopakiem – zupełnie takim, jakiego potrzebował.  
\- Gdzie ty byłeś całe moje życie, Hmmm?  
Zapytał, opierając brodę na jego klatce piersiowej* i spoglądając lekko w górę. Harry zaśmiał się, całując go w czoło, jednak nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Usiedli na kanapie, zabierając się za kolację, jednocześnie włączając film. Louis nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, prawdopodobnie miał teraz wszystko to, co kiedykolwiek potrzebował do szczęścia: Harry’ego. Po jedzeniu odstawili na bok talerze, kładąc nogi na małym stoliku, splecione razem. Harry wolną ręką objął Louisa w pasie i oparł głowę o oparcie, wciągając się w film. Louis wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i włączył aparat, dyskretnie robiąc zdjęcie tak, by załapać kieliszek, ich nogi razem oraz ekran telewizora. Zachichotał, zdając sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak zakochana nastolatka. Brakowało mu tylko głupiego podpisu pod zdjęciem typu „perfekt date” czy „date goal”. Szybko jednak zignorował ten fakt. Otworzył pole wiadomości, załączając do niej zdjęcie, wystukał SMSa.  
Do: Liam  
Prawdopodobnie powinienem częściej słuchać twoich rad xx  
Zablokował telefon, nim odłożył go na bok i wtulił się w klatkę piersiową chłopaka, popijając nieco wina. Harry zerknął w dół, uśmiechając się, widząc szczęście na twarzy Louisa. Pocałował go w głowę, opierając na niej policzek, nim znów wciągnął się w akcję. Kiedy kieliszki były już opróżnione, a na ich policzkach widniały delikatne rumieńce, Harry odłożył szkiełka na bok i uniósł brodę Louisa w dwóch palcach, całując jego usta zachłannie, wsuwając w nie język. Starszy jęknął zaskoczony, ale zadowolony i zacisnął dłoń na jego koszulce, pozwalając Harry’emu pociągnąć się do przodu, tak, że teraz leżeli na kanapie. Louis oparł dłoń na ramieniu loczka, odwzajemniając każdy zachłanny pocałunek, czując jak starszy układa swoje duże dłonie na jego biodrach – nie za nisko, by Louis nie myślał, że chce go tylko przelecieć. Nie chciał. W końcu oderwali się, spoglądając roziskrzonymi oczami na siebie.  
\- Kocham Cię.  
Harry uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie. Louis czuł jak z nadmiaru emocji kręci mu się w głowie.  
\- Ja Ciebie jeszcze bardziej, prawdopodobnie.  
Mruknął, na co Harry pokręcił głową i przyciągnął go do ostatniego pocałunku. Chwilę później Louis wtulił się w jego pierś jak małe dziecko i przymknął powieki, wsłuchując w bicie jego serca.  
Nawet nie zauważyli, jak splątani razem zasnęli na kanapie.

___  
*- Tak, wiem, że w naszej rzeczywistości Louis jest wyższy.


	9. rozdział ósmy

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się, czując na sobie jakiś ciężar. Spojrzał w dół na śpiącego na jego klatce piersiowej Louisa i uśmiechnął się wesoło. Poprawił spadający z niego koc i pocałował w czoło, wplatając delikatnie palce w jego włosy.   
\- Lou…  
Szepnął, widząc ze jest już pora by chłopak się obudził. Mężczyzna zmarszczył zabawnie nos, mrucząc cos pod nosem i mocniej wtulił się w jego pierś na co loczek zaśmiał się lekko. To jednak obudziło mężczyznę.   
\- Dzień dobry.   
Harry uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na zaspanego Louisa. Ten uśmiechnął się leniwie, całując go krótko w usta.   
\- Jaki dzisiaj dzień?   
Zapytał cicho, spoglądając na Harry’ego z uśmiechem.   
\- Niedziela, skarbie. Co chcesz na śniadanie?   
Zmarszczył lekko nos, myśląc chwile po czym pokręcił głowa.   
\- Nie. Ty robiłeś jedzenie już długi czas, dzisiaj ja robię śniadanie, a ty masz wolne. Masz tu ładnie zostać i czekać.   
Styles jęknął cicho, ale wiedział ze nie ma co się kłócić.   
\- Mogę chociaż posiedzieć w kuchni?   
Louis postukał palcem w brodę, ostatecznie kręcąc głowa.   
\- Nie, chce ci zrobić śniadanie do łóżka wiec masz w nim zostać.   
Styles westchnął cicho, ale ostatecznie skinął głowa, ignorując fakt ze wciąż lezą na małej kanapie w salonie. Pozwolił Louisowi wstać, jednak szybko złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął na siebie. Zaskoczony Louis sapnął, jednak uśmiechnął lekko kiedy Harry zderzył ich usta ze sobą.   
\- kocham cie.   
Wymruczał, na co Tomlinson uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gładząc kciukiem nieco szorstki policzek.   
\- ja ciebie też.   
Szepnął i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie podrapał się po karku. Za cholerę nie wiedział co może zrobić Harry’emu na śniadanie. W końcu postawił na naleśniki amerykańskie. Ułożył dwa stosiki na talerzach, które wylądowały na tacce. Do tego w miseczce ułożył pokrojone pomarańcze, kiwi i truskawki i roztopioną czekoladę. Zaparzył dla siebie herbatę i dla chłopaka kawę, po czym dołożył jasna różyczkę na bok tacy. Uznając, że jak na niego jest wręcz wyśmienicie, wrócił do salonu. Harry leżał pod puchowym kocem, z przymkniętymi oczami. Louis uśmiechnął się na jego widok jednak mina zmieniła się na zatroskaną, widząc ze chłopak jest dość przygnębiony.   
\- Hej.  
Szepnął i postawił tace na stoliku, przysiadając na boku sofy.   
\- Słońce, co się dzieje?  
Harry podparł się na łokciach i pokręcił głowa, uśmiechając się.   
\- Nic, po prostu się zamyśliłem.   
Louis skinął głowa, wciąż przyglądając mu się badawczo. W końcu podał mu tace, uśmiechając wesoło. Harry od razu wziął w dłoń róże i zaśmiał cicho.   
\- Jesteś najlepszy.   
Szepnął, pochylając się i złożył na jego policzku czułego buziaka. W końcu zabrali się za jedzenie, co jakiś czas karmiąc się na wzajem. Louisowi kręciło się w głowie na widok Harry’ego z tym cudownym, zakochanym spojrzeniem i szerokim uśmiechem. Myśl, ze był jego sprawiała, ze chciał płakać ze szczęścia.  
Niestety, nawet w niedziele trzeba było wypełnić swoje obowiązki, chociaż te minimalne.   
\- Pójdę nakarmić konie. I nie, ty masz dzisiaj wolne.   
Uciął, widząc jak Harry chce zaprotestować. Zwlekał się z łóżka i zakładając na siebie bluzę młodszego, wyszedł z domu. Zadrżał gdy zimne powietrze uderzyło w jego twarz, pospiesznie ruszając do stajni. Zrobił co musiał i szczelniej zamykając wszystkie okna i okrył konie derkami by nie zmarzły. Po pół godziny wrócił do domu, gdzie zastał pozmywane naczynia po śniadaniu i wczorajszej kolacji oraz ładnie złożony koc. Z łazienki doszedł go szum wody, wiec wywnioskował iż Harry bierze prysznic. Nie mylił się, chwile później strumień wody zastąpiła suszarka a po kolejnych 10 minutach z łazienki wyszedł Harry. Włosy miał zwinięte w koka, a na sobie zwykle czarne jeansy oraz biała koszulkę na długi rękaw.   
\- Nie.  
Lou podszedł do niego i wspinając się na palce, zdjął mu z włosów gumkę.   
\- tak. Teraz lepiej.   
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy kręcone włosy opadły delikatnie w dół na ramiona Harry’ego i pocałował go krótko, samemu idąc się ogarnąć. Kiedy już ładnie pachnący wrócił do salonu, zauważył loczka siedzącego na parapecie z kubkiem herbaty.   
\- Harry. Co się dzieje?   
Podszedł bliżej, stając blisko swojego ukochanego i spojrzał mu w oczy.   
\- Nie mów mi ze nic. Widzę.   
Styles westchnął i przechylił głowę w bok, wtulając ją w ramie Tomlinsona. Ten od razu objął go, wplatając palce w jego włosy.   
\- Olivia ma dzisiaj trzecie urodziny.   
Szepnął w końcu na co Louis pocałował go w głowę.   
\- Obiecuje skarbie, ze następne spędzicie już razem.   
Wyszeptał na co Harry zagryzł wargę.   
\- Nie wiem. Chciałbym. Jestem ciekawy jak teraz wygląda. Czy ma moje włosy bądź oczy, czy ma dołeczki w policzkach, czy woli różowy czy zielony, czy bawi się lalkami czy kucykami… Chciałbym wiedzieć czy jest zdrowa.   
Starszy pokiwał głowa, przyciskając usta do czubka głowy chłopaka.   
\- wiem kochanie. W końcu się dowiesz.   
Uśmiechnął się i pogładził go po policzku. Chłopak w końcu wyprostował się, uśmiechając smutno. Upił łyk herbaty i przymknął powieki. Louis chwile się w niego wpatrywał, po czym złożył całusa na jego policzku i spojrzał za okno.   
|FH|  
W następny weekend odwiedziły ich siostry Louisa wraz z mama. Harry był nerwowy już od poprzedniego dnia, kiedy próbował posprzątać trochę bardziej już i tak wysprzątany dom, a Louis chodził za nim uspokajając go. Ostatecznie wywalił go do stajni by zamiótł podłogę, nakarmił konie i w razie gdyby wciąż miał nadmiar energii, wyczyścił je.   
W sobotę rano Harry już o piątej był nakarmić konie i o szóstej po prysznicu robił dla Louisa śniadanie.   
\- Dzień dobry promyczku  
Tomlinson przytulił się do jego pleców zaspany, całując jego ramie z uśmiechem. Zaciągnął się jego zapachem, po czym spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.   
\- Już jesteś po prysznicu? O której ty wstałeś, Harry?  
Zapytał, spoglądając na niego uważnie. Loczek ułożył na talerzu kanapki dla chłopaka i pocałował go w skroń.   
\- Wcześniej.   
Tomlinson wywrócił oczami i odwrócił go przodem do siebie, unosząc nieco głowę by na niego spojrzeć.   
\- Hazz. Od której jesteś na nogach?   
Nie spuszczał wzroku z oczu Harry’ego który nie był w stanie skłamać mu w takiej sytuacji.   
\- Od piątej. Trochę wcześniej.   
Tomlinson westchnął i pokręcił głowa.   
\- Dlaczego jesteś taki nerwowy? Moja mama cie nie zje, skarbie. Siostry tym bardziej.   
Harry wzruszył delikatnie ramionami i westchnął cicho.   
\- Po prostu chciałbym, aby mnie polubiły, wiesz?   
Tomlinson zaśmiał się wesoło i pocałował go głośno w policzek, gładząc go po chwili po nim kciukiem.   
\- Ciebie nie da się nie pokochać, Harry. Po prostu daj temu wszystkiemu się stać. Znam moja mamę, będzie mi ostatecznie mówić ze jeśli ja z tobą nie wezmę ślubu, ona to zrobi.   
Louis mrugnął do niego, po czym pocałował go czule w usta.   
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Chodź zjeść teraz.   
Harry pokiwał głowa i usiadł z Louisem do stołu, zabierając się za jedzenie kanapek. W końcu kiedy wszystko było już przygotowane na przyjazd mamy Lou, chłopak zabrał go do pokoju.   
\- Załóż to.   
Mruknął, podając mu jasną koszule i czarne jeansy. Młodszy bez szemrania ubrał to co kazał mu starszy i obrócił się wokół własnej osi, patrząc na Louisa pytająco.   
\- Dobrze. Dziewczyny będą spać w twoim pokoju i w salonie dobrze? A ty będziesz spał ze mną.   
Louis wyszczerzył się, na co loczek pokiwał ponownie głowa.   
\- Okej.   
Szepnął w końcu i pochylił się nad nim, całując go czule. Louis jęknął cicho, czując język ukochanego na swoim podniebieniu i zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach.   
Po godzinie na podjazd zajechał samochód, z którego po chwili wysiadła czwórka dziewczyn wraz z matką. Harry zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, pozwalając Louisowi pierwszemu się przywitać. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc, jak oczy mu błyszczą.   
\- Mamo, to Harry. Mój chłopak. Harreh to moja mama i siostry.   
Przedstawił ich sobie, na co Styles ucałował dłoń kobiety i przywitał się z dziewczynkami. Phoebe oraz Daisy pokochały go już na wstępie. Uśmiechnął się do nich wesoło i pomógł Louisowi zanieść bagaże do pokoju, po czym spojrzał na ukochanego.   
\- Wracam do obiadu.   
Powiedział i zniknął w kuchni. Po chwili jednak obok niego pojawiła się Lottie z lekkim uśmiechem.   
\- Mogę ci pomoc?   
Styles zaskoczony spojrzał na nią po czym pokiwał głowa.   
\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz pokroić warzywa.   
Nastolatka od razu zabrała się za marchewki i pietruszki, chwile nic nie mówiąc.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że na prawdę kochasz Louisa.   
Powiedziała w końcu, na co chłopak spojrzał na nią z uniesiona brwią.   
\- Dlaczego uważasz ze tak nie jest? Kocham Louisa. Bardzo.   
Szepnął na co Lottie przyjrzała mu się uważnie z poważna mina. W końcu uśmiechnęła się lekko, skinajac głowa.   
\- Ile masz lat? Młodo wyglądasz.   
Zauważyła, wrzucając do garnka cześć warzyw.   
\- skończę dwadzieścia w przyszłym roku.   
Blondynka zerknęła na niego uważnie, jakby chcąc ocenić, czy Harry wygląda na tyle ile powiedział.   
\- Wiedziałam, ze jesteś młodszy od Louisa.   
Powiedziała w końcu, na co Harry zaśmiał się rozbawiony.   
\- To cos złego? Wiek nie gra roli, kiedy kogoś kochasz. Nie ważne czy to pięć czy dziesięć lat różnicy, z czasem ta granica się zatrze, nikogo nie będzie obchodzić że twój mąż ma sześćdziesiąt lat a ty pięćdziesiąt.   
Młodsza skinęła głowa, odkładając nóż. Harry postawił wszystko co potrzebne na ogniu i wyjął z lodówki mięso na kotlety. Spoglądając na siostrę ukochanego.   
\- Chcesz herbaty?  
Zapytał, wiedząc ze ta chce go lepiej poznać by stwierdzić, czy może być z Louisem.   
\- Tak. Taką jak Lou pije.   
Mruknęła, na co Harry wstawił wodę na gorący napój. Piec minut później idealna herbata stała przed dziewczyna. Ta wzięła łyka, uśmiechając się po chwili w ten sam sposób kiedy Louis ją pił.   
\- Boże, ożeń się ze mną.   
Loczek zaśmiał się rozbawiony, po chwili spoglądając na Louisa w drzwiach   
\- Nie odbijaj mi faceta, Lottie.   
Upomniał ją rozbawiony, po czym przytulił się do Harry’ego.   
\- Hej.   
Szepnął, całując go w szyje, gdzie jego usta sięgały. Styles uśmiechnął się na ten gest promiennie.   
\- Cześć.   
Pocałował to w czoło i spojrzał w oczy z cudownym uśmiechem.   
\- Zaraz będzie obiad, przygotujesz stół?  
Louis pokiwał głowa i oderwał się od niego, pozwalając skończyć jedzenie.   
\- Jak się poznaliście?  
Zapytała po chwili Lottie, na co Harry odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go na smażącym się na patelni mięsie.   
\- Kiedyś ci opowiem.   
Obiecał, po czym przełożył złociste placki na większy talerz.   
\- Zaniesiesz warzywa na stół?   
Poprosił na co blondynka pokiwała głowa niechętnoe i wzięła półmisek, ruszając do jadalni.   
|FH|   
Pod wieczór Louis zdecydował, ze na kolacje pojada do miasta. Harry zmienił wiec koszule na ciemniejszą, po czym spojrzał na ubierającego się po drugiej stronie pokoju Louisa. Poprawił mu guzik jasnoniebieskiej koszuli i uśmiechnął się czule.   
\- kocham cie.  
Szepnął i przyciągnął go do siebie, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. Louis uśmiechnął się czule, chowając w nim i przymknął powieki, zaciągając zapachem chłopaka.   
\- Ja ciebie też słoneczko.  
Wymruczał. Sekundę później Jay wraz z Lottie stanęły w drzwiach.   
\- jesteśmy gotowe, gołąbeczki.   
Uśmiechnęła się rozczulona, a policzki Harry’ego zarumieniły się. Złapał Louisa za rękę i ruszyli na dół, wsiadając do zamówionej dużej taksówki. Każdy z nich w końcu chciał napić się trochę wina do kolacji. Tomlinson podał adres i objął ramieniem swoją młodsza siostrę by jej trochę podokuczać. Druga ręka jednak spoczywała na kolanie loczka, przykryta jego większą. Harry w tym czasie rozmawiał z jego mamą na różne tematy, cały czas uśmiechając się lekko. Louis spojrzał na niego, zadowolony z faktu, iż jego mężczyzna i rodzina tak dobrze się dogadują. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Jay nie wpadnie na pomysł wypytywania Harry’ego o jego przeszłość. Jeszcze nie. W końcu samochód zatrzymał się pod restauracją. Wszyscy opuścili pojazd i Louis po uregulowaniu rachunku, objął Harry’ego w pasie, ruszając do środka. Znaleźli wolny stolik odpowiedniej wielkości, tak aby każdy mógł siebie widzieć i nie byli ściśnięci przy sobie jak sardynki. Kelnerka podała im karty, bezwstydnie puszczając oczko Harry’emu i szczerząc się do niego zeroko. Louis widząc to zacisnął zęby i złapał chłopaka za leżącą na stole dłoń. Posłał blondynce zwycięskie spojrzenie, na co Styles wywrócił oczami, całując go w policzek.  
\- Zazdrośnik.  
Szepnął mu na ucho, na co Tomlinson prychnął cicho.  
\- Jesteś mój, tym się nie podzielę.  
Mruknął, na co Harry zachichotał, splatając razem ich palce. Pochylił się nad kartą, spoglądając na dania, jednak nie miał pojęcia co wybrać. Wszystko brzmiało tak dobrze!   
\- Co chcesz?  
Zapytał w końcu Lou, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. Harry wzruszył ramionami, przenosząc na niego wzrok.  
\- Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia.  
Mruknął, na co Louis ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, która teraz była spleciona z jego pod stołem.  
\- Hmmm… to jest dobre.  
Wskazał na makaron z kurczakiem w sosie szpinakowo serowym, na co młodszy pokiwał głową.  
\- Okej, więc niech będzie to.  
Zdecydował i spojrzał na uśmiechającą się w ich stronę mamę Louisa. W końcu wszyscy złożyli zamówienie i zaczęli rozmawiać. Bliźniaczki sprzeczały się o to, która lalka barbie jest ładniejsza, z ciemnymi czy jasnymi włosami, Lottie opowiadała Fizzy o tym jak dobrać odpowiednio podkład, bo młodsza chciała zacząć się malować, a Jay z Harrym i Louisem rozmawiała głównie o życiowych sprawach.  
\- Dalej jestem jednak ciekawa jak na siebie trafiliście.   
Powiedziała w końcu, na co Harry zamarł. Louis posłał mu troskliwe, pocieszające spojrzenie i przeniósł wzrok na swoją rodzicielke.  
\- Jak dziewczynki zasną, okej? To nie jest serialowa historia pt. „wpadli na siebie w centrum handlowym” czy inne takie sytuacje.  
Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi nieco zaniepokojona, ale odpuściła temat.  
\- Harry, będę mogła potem nauczyć się robić warkoczyki na twoich włosach?  
Daisy spojrzała w górę na siedzącego obok niej chłopaka. Zaskoczony Styles spojrzał na nią, po czym uśmiechnął się, targając jej blond włosy.  
\- Tak, pewnie.  
Zgodził się, na co ta szczęśliwa wróciła do rozmowy z siostrą.  
\- Chcę to zobaczyć.  
Zastrzegł Louis, na co Harry wyszczerzył się wesoło i pochylił, przyciskając na chwilę usta do tych starszego.  
\- Zobaczę, czy będziesz grzeczny.  
Mruknął, na co Louis wywrócił oczami, a Jay zaśmiała się wesoło. Cieszyła się widząc, że jej syn jest wreszcie szczęśliwy.  
W końcu przyniesiono im dania wraz z trzema lampkami wina. Harry spojrzał z miłością na Louisa, który przekomarzał się z Daisy, po czym upił łyk czerwonego wina, zabierając się za jedzenie.   
|FH|  
Dziewczynki zasnęły naprawdę szybko tego wieczora. Bliźniaczki były w pokoju Harry’ego, a Lottie i Fizzy spały spokojnie na kanapie w salonie. Harry okrył wszystkie kołdrami, po czym wszedł do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedział Louis z mamą. Wiedział, że teraz nadeszła pora, by opowiedzieć kobiecie o tym, jak się poznali. Miał nadzieję, że ta nie będzie go tylko oceniać.  
\- Co jest chłopcy? Naprawdę zaczynam się niepokoić.   
Louis westchnął, spoglądając na Harry’ego niepewnie i złapał go za dłoń, chcąc dodać mu nieco otuchy.  
\- Cóż, w sumie nie wiem, gdzie powinniśmy zacząć, mamo. Wszystko jest ze sobą jakoś powiązane i… uhhh… Jesteś pewny?  
Tomlinson spojrzał na swojego ukochanego. Harry skinął głowa, wciąż wpatrując się w stół. Bał się tej rozmowy, to chyba oczywiste.   
\- Louis wziął mnie do siebie jakiś czas temu z ulicy. Pytałem o pracę w sklepie Nialla i Liama, ale nie mieli miejsca, więc usiadłem pod sklepem i zacząłem grać, jak niemal codziennie. I wtedy Louis zapytał, czy to ja szukałem pracy, po czym kazał mi wsiadać do auta i powiedział, że mnie zatrudni.  
Powiedział w końcu, spoglądając niepewnie na kobietę. Ta wpatrywała się chwilę w swojego syna, po czym przeniosła wzrok na loczka.  
\- A mogę wiedzieć dlaczego byłeś na ulicy, Harry? To nie jest normalne, by chłopak w twoim wieku był bez dachu nad głową.  
Loczek skinął głową, zaciskając kurczowo palce na tych Louisa. Starszy pogładził go po ręce drugą, po czym uniósł ją do twarzy i ucałował, czym dodał mu odwagi.   
\- Nie wiem jak zacząć. Miałem szesnaście lat, kiedy na imprezie przespałem się z jedną dziewczyną. Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale miałem złamane serce i chciałem odreagować, a ona po prostu była, z alkoholem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Okazało się, że zaszła w ciążę, a ja byłem ojcem. Znalazłem wtedy pracę w piekarni, by móc pomóc jej utrzymać nasze dziecko. Niestety, zmarła przy porodzie, a jej rodzice zrzekli się praw do dziecka. Wziąłem ją do siebie, nie mogłem jej przecież zostawić. Tata pomagał mi przez jakiś czas, ale potem wyjechał na wojnę. Wtedy macocha wyrzuciła mnie i Olivię na ulicę, mówiąc że nie będzie mnie utrzymywać. Był grudzień, nie mogłem pozwolić by mała zamarzła, więc oddałem ją do domu dziecka, a sam zacząłem czegoś szukać, aby w końcu ją odzyskać. I po trzech takich latach znalazł mnie Louis, oferując spanie i pracę.  
Zakończył, nawet nie zauważając kiedy po jego policzkach pociekły łzy. Louis odwrócił się do niego, łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie i starł słone krople kciukami.  
\- Ciii, nie płacz skarbie, wiem…  
Mruknął, pozwalając młodszemu wtulić się w swoje ciało jak w maskotkę. Pocałował go w głowę, mrucząc niezrozumiałe słowa na pocieszenie, kiedy Jay spoglądała na nich zaskoczona i mimo wszystko poruszona. Otarła łzę z policzka i westchnęła cicho. Styles w końcu się wyprostował i otarł resztki słonej cieczy.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Wyszeptał w końcu zdławionym głosem.  
\- Nie ma za co, skarbie. Domyślam się, jak możesz się czuć. Nie wiem, czy sama byłabym w stanie oddać któreś z moich dzieci. Jesteś naprawdę dzielny, że jeszcze się nie poddałeś, wiesz?  
Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, spoglądając na kobietę.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Wyszeptał, na co Jay uścisnęła lekko jego dłoń. Dopili herbatę, rozmawiając na przyjemniejsze tematy, po czym pożegnali się i każde ruszyło do swojego pokoju. Harry przebrał się w spodnie od dresu i jakąś koszulkę, kładąc się do łózka, gdzie po chwili dołączył do niego Louis.  
\- Wiesz, że jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny?  
Zapytał po chwili starszy, spoglądając na niego, kiedy leżeli zwróceni do siebie.   
\- Dlaczego?  
Harry zmarszczył nos, gładząc kciukiem biodro chłopaka. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym spojrzał w jego zielone oczy, w których odbijało się światło księżyca wpadające przez niezasłonięte okno.  
\- Jesteś silny, Harry. Moja mama ma rację, jesteś dzielny, nie poddałeś się i całe trzy lata walczyłeś nie tylko o swoje życie, ale i o szczęście swojej córki. A jesteś jeszcze nastolatkiem. To imponujące, bo ja prawdopodobnie załamałbym się na samym początku. Kocham Cię.  
Wyszeptał, na co Harry przybliżył się, chowając twarz w szyi Louisa i mocniej obejmując ramionami jego pas.  
\- Ja Ciebie też kocham, dziękuję.  
Odpowiedział, na co Louis uśmiechnął się, przytulając go.  
\- Moja mama cię uwielbia. Dziewczynki też.   
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, odchylając głowę by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Ja je też, są naprawdę wspaniałe. Zazdroszczę Ci takiej rodziny.  
Louis przycisnął swoje usta do czoła młodszego, przymykając delikatnie oczy.   
\- My jesteśmy teraz twoją rodziną, Harry. Jesteś jej częścią, od kiedy władowałeś walizki w moje serce i odmówiłeś wyjścia.  
Loczek zaśmiał się, czując jak oczy znów pieką go od łez, ale nie pozwolił im tym razem wypłynąć. Pocałował ukochanego czule, po czym przewrócił się na plecy, pozwalając mniejszemu ułożyć głowę na swojej piersi.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Louis pocałował jeszcze miejsce, gdzie biło serce Harry’ego, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Śpij dobrze, kochanie.  
Wymruczał sennie, na co ten pocałował go w głowę.  
\- Dobranoc, LouLou.  
Szepnął, nim zamknął oczy i sam odpłynął w krainę snów, szczelnie otulony ramionami ukochanego faceta.


	10. rozdział dziewiąty

Harry obudził się wcześniej tego dnia. Słońce dopiero wychylało się zza drzew, więc chłopak stwierdził, że jest koło piątej nad ranem. Zerknął w dół na śpiącego Louisa i uśmiechnął się promiennie, widząc jak uroczo wygląda. Włosy miał w totalnym nieładzie, lekki zarost na szczęce i uchylone usta. Jego ramiona owinięte były wokół pasa Harry’ego, a nogi gdzieś splątane z tymi młodszego i Styles nie był do końca pewny która do kogo należała. Nie mniej jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z lekkim uśmiechem, marząc by tak było już zawsze. Chciał widzieć Louisa jako pierwszego każdego ranka i jako ostatniego każdej nocy. Przeniósł spojrzenie na sufit, zamyślając się, kiedy poczuł jak chłopak na nim zaczyna się kręcić.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
Wymruczał, na co Louis uśmiechnął się sennie, przecierając oczy dłonią.  
\- Dzień dobry kochanie.  
Odpowiedział po chwili, wyraźnie zaspanym, zachrypniętym głosem i uniósł buzię, całując go krótko na przywitanie. Spojrzał w zielone oczy, uśmiechając się lekko, nim pozwolił swojej głowie opaść ponowie na ramię bruneta, mrucząc cicho.  
\- Mmmm która godzina?  
Harry sięgnął na oślep do komórki Louisa, odblokowując ekran. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że Lou ma jego zdjęcie na tapecie, po czym spojrzał na godzinę.  
\- Dochodzi szósta. Powinniśmy już wstawać i zacząć robić jakieś śniadanie.  
Zauważył, na co Louis pokręcił głową, wtulając się mocniej w ciało młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Nie, nigdzie nie idę i ty też tu zostajesz.  
Harry zaśmiał się, jednak posłusznie odłożył telefon i objął go ramionami, chowając twarz we włosach Louisa.  
\- Chcę tak co ranek.  
Powiedział po chwili Tomlinson, na co ten spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Chcę się budzić co rano z tobą obok mnie. Chcę widzieć jak się budzisz, słyszeć twój głos zaraz po przebudzeniu i podziwiać jak promienie słońca grają w twoich tęczówkach kiedy jesteś zaspany.   
Powiedział cicho, na co Styles uśmiechnął się czule, gładząc Louisa po policzku.  
\- Więc to rób.  
Skwitował w końcu, nim musnął jego usta swoimi, nie przejmując się, że oboje mają ten nieświeży poranny oddech. Po chwili do pokoju ktoś zapukał, nim drzwi się powoli otworzyły.  
\- Lou?  
Do środka zajrzała jedna z bliźniaczek, Harry nie do końca był pewny która. Louis uniósł się na łokciu, spoglądając na siostrę zaskoczony.  
\- Co jest Phoebe?  
Wyciągnął do młodszej ramiona, by mogła po chwili wgramolić się na łóżko i wtulić w swojego brata.  
\- Miałam zły sen, ale nie chciałam budzić mamy.   
Powiedziała w końcu, na co Lou owinął ją bardziej ramionami, całując w głowę.  
\- Już dobrze, aniołku. To był tylko sen.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej czule i pogładził po ramieniu. Dziewczynka spojrzała na Harry’ego, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, co loczek od razu odwzajemnił.  
\- Hej, Harry.  
Wyszeptała, na co loczek uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
\- Cześć, mała.  
Przejechał palcem po jej nosie, na co ta zmarszczyła go, jednak szeroko uśmiechnęła. Chwilę nad czymś myślała, w końcu się odzywając.  
\- Mogę się do Ciebie też przytulić?  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, rozkładając ramiona. Ta wyplątała się z objęć brata, wpadając w te nastolatka, uśmiechając się wesoło.   
\- Jesteś fajny.  
Powiedziała w końcu, na co Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Lubisz mnie?  
Para błękitnych oczu spojrzała na niego pytająco, na co ten pokiwał głową.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! Jak można nie lubić tak wspaniałej małej księżniczki?  
Zapytał, na co ta zaśmiała się, wtulając w niego. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który patrzył na nich czule. W końcu wziął telefon, robiąc im zdjęcie w momencie, kiedy akurat ani Harry ani Phoebe na niego nie patrzeli. Było naprawdę słodkie.   
Po chwili do pokoju zajrzała Jay. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc swoją córkę.  
\- Phoebs, nie znikaj mi tak. Dzień dobry, chłopcy.  
Harry posłał jej uśmiech, wypuszczając z ramion dziewczynkę. Ta podbiegła do mamy, uśmiechając się ze skruchą.  
\- Przepraszam, mamo. Miałam zły sen, ale nie chciałam cię budzić, a Lou już nie spał.  
Kobieta pokiwała głową, obejmując córkę ramieniem i posyłając chłopakom wdzięczne spojrzenie, wyszły z pokoju.  
\- Masz obsesję na punkcie tych zdjęć.  
Powiedział loczek, widząc jak Louis robi mu kolejne.  
\- Nie moja wina, że mam najprzystojniejszego faceta na świecie.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, odkładając telefon i pochylając się, by pocałować Harry’ego.  
\- Chodźmy zrobić śniadanie, zaraz wszyscy wstaną.  
Harry posłusznie zwlekł się z łóżka, uśmiechając się delikatnie pod nosem. Założył na ramiona bluzę i wraz z Louisem zszedł na dół, gdzie przejrzał zawartość szafek i lodówki.  
\- Gofry?  
Zapytał w końcu, na co Louis pokiwał głowa. Podzielili się obowiązkami, chociaż ostatecznie Louis siedział przy stole, popijając herbatę, a Harry piekł złociste placki. Jay weszła z bliźniaczkami do kuchni zwabione słodkim zapachem i uśmiechnęły się wesoło.  
\- Dzień dobry po raz kolejny  
Zaśmiała się kobieta, a dziewczynki pisnęły, na widok gofrów. Sekundę później stały obok Harry’ego, uważnie przyglądając się temu co robi.   
\- Mogę nałożyć dżemu do miseczki?  
\- A ja nutelli?  
Nastolatek zaśmiał się, jednak pokiwał głową, stawiając przed dziewczynkami dwie miseczki, łyżki i słoiki nutelli i dżemu.  
\- Tylko nie pobrudźcie blatu, okej?   
Z szerokimi uśmiechami pokiwały głowami i zabrały się za nakładanie słodkości. Harry przełożył kolejnego gofra na talerz i postawił pierwszą porcję na stół. Louis dostawił do tego cukier puder i bitą śmietanę, a dziewczynki dumnie po miseczce czekolady i truskawkowego dżemu.   
\- Lou, wyjmij jeszcze z lodówki borówki, ok.?  
Zapytał Harry, nakładając ostatnią już porcję ciasta do opiekacza. Tomlinson pokiwał głową i tak jak chłopak prosił, postawił plastikowe opakowanie owoców razem z resztą dodatków. Harry minutę później dostawił ostatnią porcję placków i zabrali się za jedzenie.  
\- Mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj?  
Jay spojrzała po mężczyznach, kończąc swoje śniadanie.   
\- Muszę pojechać zawieźć szczepionkę i przebadać źrebaka, więc z półtorej godziny mnie nie będzie. Poza tym, pogoda jest mocno nie ciekawa i lada chwila zacznie padać, więc może posiedzimy w domu?  
Zaproponował Lou, na co Harry skinął głową. Odstawił talerz po sobie do zlewu, decydując się, by pozmywać jak już zrobi co ma zrobić w stajni, by nie chodzić po dworze w deszczu.   
\- Zaraz wrócę.  
Mruknął, całując Lou przelotnie, po czym wyszedł z domu, zaciągając na głowę kaptur. Szybko nakarmił konie i sprawdził stan paszy oraz słomy, czy niczego nie trzeba domówić póki co. Widząc, że wszystko jednak jest, wrócił do domu, pocierając nieco skostniałe od chłodu palce. Louis akurat szykował się do wyjazdu.  
\- Ubierz się cieplej, jest zimno.  
Poprosił Loczek, na co Lou skinął głową i założył na siebie dodatkowy sweter. Haz uśmiechnął się i pożegnał się z chłopakiem buziakiem, po czym przeszedł do kuchni, by pozmywać. Widząc, że robi już to mama Lou, pokręcił głową.  
\- Ja to zrobię.  
Mruknął, ale kobieta machnęła na niego ręką.   
\- Musze się wam na coś przydać tutaj, to chociaż pozmywam.   
Chłopak w końcu odpuścił, siadając przy stole z herbatą. Upił małego łyka, uważając by się nie poparzyć i przymknął powieki.   
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś z Louisem. Długo nie widziałam go tak szczęśliwego, chyba od czasów kiedy był z Connorem.   
Harry uniósł brwi, patrząc na kobietę pytająco.  
\- Ohhh, Lou ci nie opowiadał, prawda? Cóż, więc chyba nie powinnam ci nic więcej mówić.  
Mruknęła skołowana kobieta, wycierając mokre dłonie w kuchenny ręcznik. Harry westchnął, kręcąc lekko głową.  
\- Proszę, muszę wiedzieć, czy wszystko okej.  
Jay westchnęła, siadając przy stole nieopodal Harry’ego, marszcząc nieco brwi.  
\- Jakieś trzy lata temu Louis był z Connorem, całkiem długo. Aż nagle ten zaczął się nad nim znęcać psychicznie, nie wiem czy fizycznie, ponieważ mnie tu nie było. Szczerze boję się o tym nawet pomyśleć. Był bardzo załamany po tym rozstaniu, przez rok nie mógł się pozbierać. Potem udawał, że nikogo nie potrzebuje, że da sobie radę ze wszystkim sam, że wcale nie jest samotny. A potem pojawiłeś się ty i chyba nigdy nikomu nie byłam bardziej wdzięczna, Harry.  
Loczek wpatrywał się w milczeniu w swój kubek, zastanawiając się, czy to wciąż ma jakiś wpływ na Louisa. Czy jest może coś, czego chłopak nie widzi? Albo nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi?   
|FH|  
Kiedy Lou wrócił do domu, zastał wszystkich w salonie. Harry siedział na podłodze, opierając się o kanapę. Daisy i Phoebe zajęły miejsca na sofie, każda po jednej stronie loczka i plotły mu warkoczyki (bądź coś, co miało nimi być, Louis nie był do końca przekonany). Lottie na fotelu przeglądała facebooka na komórce, Jay na drugim fotelu oglądała jakiś serial w telewizji, a Fizzy bawiła się z panem Łapkiem niedaleko kominka.  
\- Dzień dobry, rodzinko!  
Przywitał się z uśmiechem, na co Loczek posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Louis odwiesił kurtkę i na skarpetkach przeszedł do salonu, schylając się, by pocałować swojego chłopaka. Spojrzał na to, co robią jego siostrzyczki z włosami Stylesa i zaśmiał się lekko. Wyszedł z pokoju, by się przebrać i po niespełna dziesięciu minutach wrócił z herbatą i miską ciasteczek. Położył się na ziemi, z głową na udach ukochanego, który od razu wplótł palce w jego włosy. Tomlinson zamruczał cicho na ten gest. Harry uśmiechnął się, zerkając w dół, by posłać mu buziaka.  
\- Skończyłyśmy!  
Oznajmiły dziewczynki, na co loczek sięgnął do swoich włosów. Zaplecione one były w osiem małych warkoczyków, na co zaśmiał się cicho, spoglądając na dumne z siebie bliźniaczki.  
\- Dziękuję wam bardzo, jesteście cudownymi fryzjerkami.   
Dziewczynki pocałowały go głośno w policzki, nim z szerokimi uśmiechami zaczęły oglądać bajkę, którą włączyła im Jay. Louis podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na to, co jego siostry zrobiły i naprawdę, wiele kosztowało go, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Harry skarcił go wzrokiem, po czym pocałował w czoło. Ponownie oparł się o kanapę, przymykając oczy. Louis błądził opuszkami palców po jego przedramieniu, co wyjątkowo uspokajało młodszego. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy przysnął w mało wygodnej pozycji.   
Godzinę później Louis postanowił obudzić drzemiącego chłopaka. Usiadł na jego nogach, składając małego buziaka na odsłoniętej szyi.  
\- Harreh..  
Wymruczał mu do ucha, sunąc nosem po jego policzku. Totalnie zignorował fakt, że Lottie i Jay na nich zerkają.  
\- Kochanie…  
Mruknął, pocierając jego boki dłońmi i uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy chłopak zatrzepotał rzęsami. W końcu wyłoniły się spod nich zielone, zaspane tęczówki, na co Lou uśmiechnął się czule.   
\- Hej.  
Mruknął, pochylając się, by musnąć swoimi ustami te Harry’ego. Loczek uśmiechnął się lekko, układając dłonie na jego biodrach, nim oderwał się i oparł czoło o ramię chłopaka.  
\- Hej.  
Szepnął w odpowiedzi i jęknął, czując ból w karku i barkach. Louis westchnął, widząc co się dzieje i pocałował go w skroń.  
\- Idź do sypialni, rozmasuję ci to.  
Harry spojrzał na niego kątem oka, starając się jak najmniej poruszać bolącymi miejscami.  
\- Nie musisz, Lou, samo przejdzie.  
Zauważył, ale chłopak już go nie słuchał.  
\- Nie pytałem, Harry. Proszę, idź się połóż do sypialni.  
Harry westchnął, ale ostatecznie puścił chłopaka i powoli wstał, ruszając do sypialni. Louis wyjął w komody olejek waniliowy i z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w stronę schodów.  
\- Tylko grzecznie, Lou!  
Zawołała za nim Lottie, na co ten wychylił się przez barierkę.  
\- Nie bój się, młoda! Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, obojgu nam dyndało między nogami.  
Pokazał jej język, nim zniknął na piętrze. Wszedł do sypialni, gdzie loczek niepewnie siedział na brzegu łóżka i pokręcił głowa.  
\- Zdejmij koszulkę i połóż się na brzuchu.  
Styles bez zbędnych kłótni zrobił to, co mu kazał chłopak. Tomlinson w tym czasie umył ręce w ciepłej wodzie, by je nieco rozgrzać i wylał na dłonie odrobinę olejku. Usiadł na biodrach młodszego, zaczynając po chwili masować spięte ciało nastolatka. Harry zamruczał, czując jak ból ustępuje i przymknął powieki. Czuł się naprawdę dobrze.

|FH|  
\- Jestem ciekaw czy tata żyje, wiesz?   
Zapytał Harry, kiedy następnego wieczora leżeli razem na kanapie. Rodzina Louisa pojechała już do Doncaster, a chłopcy cieszyli się po prostu swoją obecnością. Lou podniósł głowę, zerkając na chłopaka z dołu.  
\- Wiem, Harreh. Jest jakiś sposób, by się dowiedzieć?  
Ponownie ułożył się na piersi loczka, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. Chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, przerwana w końcu przez młodszego.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, Lou.  
Tomlinson westchnął, błądząc opuszkami palców po jego biodrze.  
\- Poszukamy potem informacji w internecie, dobrze? Jutro?  
Harry mruknął coś na zgodę, całując Tomlinsona delikatnie w głowę.  
\- Hej, Lou.  
Szepnął, bawiąc się kosmykami jego kasztanowych włosów.  
\- Hmmm?  
Wymruczał Lou, nie otwierając nawet oczu. Było mu dobrze, czuł się bezpieczny i szczęśliwy.  
\- Kocham Cię.  
Powiedział Harry, na co Lou musnął wargami jego klatkę piersiową.  
\- Ja Ciebie bardziej, kochanie.   
Odpowiedział cicho, nim pozwolił chłopakowi zanieść się na górę do sypialni i położyć spać.  
Tej nocy śniło mu się, że tak było już zawsze.


	11. rozdział dziesiąty

Kilka dni później Louis obudził się zlany potem. Spojrzał w bok na Harry’ego, którego loczki rozsypały się na poduszce, a policzek opierał na swojej ręce. Odetchnął głośno, wstając z łóżka i skierował się na dół do kuchni. Nalał sobie do szklanki wodę, po czym upił dwa łyki, nim usłyszał skrzypienie schodów.  
\- Lou?  
Zapytał Harry zachrypniętym od snu głosem. Przetarł oczy dłonią, po czym spojrzał zaspany na ukochanego.  
\- Co się stało?  
Tomlinson pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się nieco wymuszenie.  
\- Nic się nie stało, kochanie, chciałem się tylko napić. Wracaj do łóżka.  
Harry jednak zamiast zawrócić, spojrzał uważniej na ukochanego i podszedł jeszcze bliżej, obejmując go w pasie ramionami i oparł brodę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Mhm, zaczekam na ciebie.  
Mruknął, całując lekko jego szyję. Louis wypił resztę wody, po czym odstawił szklankę i odwrócił się w ramionach chłopaka. Wtulił twarz w jego szyję, uśmiechając się delikatnie i westchnął cicho, łaskocząc gorącym oddechem jego skórę.  
\- Wiesz, że cię kocham?  
Zapytał cicho, na co chłopak skinął lekko głowa.  
\- Wiem, słonko. Ja Ciebie też.  
Wyszeptał w jego włosy, po czym pogładził go dłonią po plecach.  
\- Powiesz mi teraz co się stało? Twoja koszulka jest nieco wilgotna, nie masz gorączki?  
Upewnił się, na co Lou pokręcił lekko głową, zauważając, że faktycznie koszulka nieco lepi mu się do ciała. Westchnął i oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową ukochanego, wsuwając dłonie do tylnych kieszeni jego dresowych spodenek.  
\- Nie mam. Po prostu śnił mi się koszmar, to wszystko. Nie przejmuj się, dobrze?  
Harry skinął lekko głową i pocałował go we włosy, uśmiechając troskliwie.  
\- Okej. Chodźmy do łóżka, jest dopiero druga. Mamy jeszcze czas na spanie.  
Tomlinson mruknął coś niewyraźnie na zgodę, po czym za rękę z loczkiem ruszył na górę do sypialni. Harry od razu pociągnął go na materac, przykrywając ich kołdrą i szczelnie objął ramionami mniejsze ciało.  
\- Śpij dobrze, kochanie.  
Harry pocałował go w głowię i zamknął oczy, po chwili już słodko zasypiając. Louis uśmiechnął się niepewnie i wplótł swoje nogi między te loczka, wtulając buzię w jego szyję. Zamknął oczy, jednak nie był w stanie zasnąć, wciąż widząc obrazy swojego małego koszmaru przeszłości. Harry obudził się chwilę przed szóstą, wciąż ciasno trzymając w objęciach Louisa. Uchylił powieki, spoglądając na niego i uśmiechnął się troskliwie.  
\- Hej kochanie.  
Szepnął, całując go w czoło. Widząc pod jego oczami sińce, westchnął, kręcąc lekko głową.  
\- Nie spałeś, prawda?  
Lou zagryzł wargę, chowając buzię w jego piersi.  
\- Nie chciałem. Z resztą i tak nie mam dzisiaj pacjentów, więc mogę zdrzemnąć się w dzień.  
Harry skinął głową na zgodę, po czym pogładził go po plecach.  
\- Chcesz zostać dzisiaj w łóżku? Mogę przynieść ci tutaj śniadanie.  
Tomlinson pokiwał powoli głową, spoglądając na niego z nutką nadziei i niepewności w błękitnych tęczówkach.  
\- Mógłbyś?   
Harry pokiwał głową i czule całując go w czoło, wyszedł spod kołdry. Targając włosy zszedł na dół, gdzie przygotował Louisowi kolorowe kanapki i jego ulubioną herbatę, nim wrócił na górę z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Smacznego.  
Podał mu tacę i założył na tyłek długie spodnie.  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco. Harry posłał mu lekki uśmiech, kiedy pochylał głowę by związać włosy w koczka.  
\- Nakarmić konie, a co myślałeś?  
Zaśmiał się i cmoknął go w usta, nim wyszedł z pokoju. Louis słyszał przez rozszczelnione okno jak pogwizduje, kierując się do stajni, po czym spojrzał na psa w kącie.  
\- On mnie kocha, prawda?  
Zapytał, na co pies zamerdał ogonem. Louis westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że rozmawia z psem, po czym spojrzał na uśmiechnięte kanapki. Dosłownie, Harry ułożył z rzodkiewek i pomidora uśmiechy na serze i sałacie. Ostatnia kanapka miała na sobie wzór serduszka z papryki. Pokręcił lekko głową rozbawiony, po czym ugryzł pierwszą z nich.   
Harry wrócił dziesięć minut później, ponownie wchodząc pod kołdrę ze swoim śniadaniem.  
\- Jeszcze nie zjadłeś?  
Uniósł pytająco brew, widząc że Lou nie zjadł nawet połowy kanapki.   
\- Nie smakują ci?  
Zmartwił się, na co Lou od razu pokręcił głowa.  
\- Są pyszne kochanie, po prostu nie najlepiej się czuję i nie mam apetytu. Przepraszam.  
Harry przyłożył troskliwie dłoń do jego czoła, ale było chłodne. Pogładził go po policzku, uważnie patrząc w oczy, jednak nic nie mówiąc.  
\- Dobrze. Jakbyś chciał o czymś porozmawiać to tu jestem, okej?  
Tomlinson pokiwał głową, kończąc jedną kanapkę, jednak naprawdę nie miał apetytu na resztę. Odstawił talerzyk na bok, popijając tylko małymi łykami herbatę. Kiedy kubek był pusty do połowy, również odstawił go na stolik, spoglądając niepewnie na Harry’ego. Widząc, że ten już zjadł, niepewnie wtulił się w jego ciało, wzdychając. Harry bez słowa objął go mocno ramionami, składając na głowie kilka buziaków.   
\- Myślałem ostatnio o Olivii.  
Przyznał po chwili Louis, na co Harry spojrzał na niego w dół.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Zapytał, na co Lou zadarł lekko głowę, spoglądając w jego zielone, pełne nadziei i ciekawości oczy. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie, splatając razem ich palce na jego brzuchu.  
\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pojechać do domu dziecka i dowiedzieć się, jakie są szanse adopcyjne. Dla nas obu. Podpisałbyś mi wyimaginowaną umowę o pracę i wynajem piętra, żebyśmy mieli potwierdzenie, że masz zakwaterowanie i pracę. Złożymy wniosek o zameldowanie. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz.  
Oczy Harry’ego z każdym słowem robiły się coraz większe. Uchylił nieco usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, po czym pokiwał ostatecznie głową.  
\- T-tak! Ja… Tak! Bardzo bym chciał! Boże, Louis, dziękuję, dziękuję ci tak bardzo, jesteś najlepszy!  
Po jego policzkach ściekły łzy, na co Lou uśmiechnął się lekko, ocierając je wolną dłonią.  
\- Kocham Cię.  
Wyszeptał i wtulił się w jego pierś. Harry schował twarz w jego włosach, uśmiechając się jak nienormalny.  
\- Ja Ciebie też, Louis. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo.  
Tomlinson mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jednak wciąż miał w sobie to dziwne uczucie strachu.  
(…)  
\- Co chcesz na obiad?  
Harry oparł się o blat w kuchni, spoglądając na siedzącego przy stole chłopaka, który przeglądał gazetę.   
\- Ummm nie wiem, coś prostego?   
Harry skinął głową, wyjmując z szuflady sos w słoiku oraz paczkę makaronu. Zamachał nimi w powietrzu, na co Lou uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową.  
\- Tak, może być.  
Zgodził się, zamykając gazetę. Następne kilkanaście minut obserwował chłopaka, który przygotowywał posiłek, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Podszedł do niego, obejmując go od tyłu w pasie i pocałował czule w szyję. Harry zamruczał, uśmiechając się, po czym odwrócił głowę i cmoknął go w policzek.  
\- Starłbyś trochę sera?  
Zapytał, na co Louis pokiwał głową, wyjmując z lodówki żółtą kostkę i tarkę z szuflady. Stanął obok ukochanego, robiąc to, co ten mu kazał. Kiedy loczek uznał, że jest wystarczająco, Louis szybko posprzątał i razem usiedli do stołu.  
\- Smacznego.  
Loczek uśmiechnął się szeroko, co starszy odwzajemnił i zabrali się za jedzenie. Tomlinson znów musiał przyznać, że jedzenie było wyśmienite. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak Harry mógł tak wspaniale gotować, nie ważne czy chodziło o zwykły makaron czy o bardziej skomplikowane danie, jak chociażby to coś, co zrobił, kiedy przyjechał Liam z Niallem.   
\- Chciałbym zabrać Cię gdzieś na wakacje. A najlepiej – Was.  
Styles podniósł wzrok znad swojej porcji, patrząc na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Lou… Do wakacji jeszcze sporo czasu. Nie zrozum mnie źle kochanie, bardzo chciałbym pojechać z Wami na wakacje, nie masz nawet pojęcia, jednak teraz najważniejsze jest dla mnie odzyskanie małej.  
Louis pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, kładąc wolną dłoń na tej loczka i uśmiechnął pogodnie, gładząc kciukiem miękką skórę.  
\- Wiem, Harreh. Tylko wspomniałem, że chciałbym kiedyś zabrać was na wakacje. W tym roku bądź w przyszłym.  
Chłopak skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym ścisnął jego dłoń i wrócił do jedzenia.   
(…)  
\- Jesteś wykończony.  
Harry podszedł do Louisa, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku. To już trzecia noc pod rząd, kiedy męczy go ten cholerny koszmar. Louis zaczynał wariować, nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, by się od niego uwolnić. Póki co nie chciał jednak nic mówić Harry’emu, aby się nie denerwował. Był w końcu taki podekscytowany tym, że zaczęli wszystkie przygotowania do adopcji Olivii, nie miał serca odbierać mu tej ogromnej radości.  
\- Po prostu nie czuję się najlepiej. Nic mi nie będzie kochanie, nie martw się, dobrze?  
Poprosił, jednak loczek pokręcił głową, wciąż gładząc kciukiem miękką, brzoskwiniową skórę ukochanego chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście, że będę się martwił. Może powinieneś zrobić sobie dzisiaj wolne? Położysz się i odpoczniesz, zrobię ci mięty.  
Lou pokręcił głową, wtulając się w dużą dłoń chłopaka i westchnął cicho.  
-Nie mogę. Mam tylko dwóch pacjentów, dam radę.   
Zadecydował na co Harry westchnął cicho.  
\- Dobrze, ale uważaj na siebie, błagam.   
Tomlinson pokiwał głową, całując go czule w usta i usiadł przy stole, by zaczekać, aż Harry skończy robić śniadanie. W końcu z dwiema porcjami jajecznicy zaczęli rozmawiać na mniej ważne tematy, chociaż Louis nie do końca nadawał się na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Harry szczerze bał się puszczać go samochodem gdziekolwiek, jednak Louis jak to Louis był tak uparty, że Harry musiałby przykuć się do auta łańcuchami by ten nie jechał. Jak na złość nie miał pojęcia gdzie są jakieś łańcuchy. 

Czekał, aż auto Louisa zniknie za zakrętem nim ruszył do swojej pracy. Zdążył nakarmić konie, wyczyścić je i wyprowadzić na dwór nim wrócił Tomlinson. Harry’ego serce łamało się, kiedy widział sine worki pod oczami ukochanego. Nie mógł jednak totalnie nic na to poradzić. Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć cokolwiek ani przejść do Louisa, kiedy zaczęło kropić. Styles spojrzał w górę i jęknął cicho, widząc ciemne chmury. Wyszedł ze stajni i zamiast do domu ruszył po konie, by zaprowadzić je ponownie do stajni. Nie mogły przecież zmoknąć, prawda?  
(…)  
Louis poderwał się z miejsca, siadając gwałtownie na kanapie. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego wszystkie najgorsze wspomnienia z Connorem, dają o sobie znać właśnie teraz. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając cicho. Może on faktycznie miał rację? Może Louis był gruby, beznadziejny i brzydki? Harry pewnie zrozumie to, prędzej czy później. Zrozumie, że jest za dobry dla Louisa i go zostawi, jak tylko całkowicie się usamodzielni. Po chwili poczuł, jak po jego policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy. Otarł je wierzchem dłoni, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Harry.  
\- Louis?  
Zmartwiony podszedł szybko do chłopaka, kucając przed nim i patrząc przestraszony na jego twarz.  
\- Kochanie, co się stało?   
Zapytał, łapiąc jego dłonie w swoje i spojrzał na niego troskliwie. Louis pokręcił głową, wysuwając swoje dłonie z uścisku i podszedł do okna. Zacisnął pięści na parapecie, spoglądając na mokre od deszczu podwórko. Chwilę później poczuł jednak ramiona Harry’ego, które silnie oplatały jego pas. Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, Harry czekał, aż Louis się uspokoi. Louis z kolei coraz bardziej rozpadał się w ramionach Harry’ego.  
\- LouLou…  
Zaczął spokojnie Styles, jednak Tomlinson przerwał mu.  
\- Zostawisz mnie, prawda?  
Zapytał, czym wbił w osłupienie młodszego. Harry chwilę myślał nad pytaniem mężczyzny. Louis odwrócił się w jego ramionach, spoglądając w nierozumiejące, zielone tęczówki swoimi załzawionymi.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
Odezwał się w końcu Harry, spoglądając na ukochanego nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem.   
\- Zostawisz mnie. Jak każdy. Spójrz na siebie, Harry. Jesteś młody i przystojny, możesz skończyć dobre studia i stworzyć z kimś wspaniałą rodzinę. Nie musisz utykać na tej wiosce z marnym weterynarzem, który nie jest wart uwagi.  
Szepnął, na co serce Harry’ego rozpadło się na kawałki.  
\- Czy ty… zrywasz ze mną?  
Zapytał, spoglądając na Louisa. Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie odważył się jednak spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Ja nie. Ty pewnie w krótce to zrobisz. Spójrz na mnie, Harry. Co w tym jest wyjątkowego? Mam boczki, jestem niski jak dziewczyna, mam piskliwy głos i wystający tyłek. O brzuchu już nie wspominając. Jestem po prostu brzydki i w końcu to sobie uświadomisz. Znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie dla Ciebie idealny i…  
Więcej nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ponieważ Harry zmiażdżył jego usta swoimi. Po chwili odsunął się i złapał go za rękę, prowadząc do sypialni. Stanęli przed lustrem, gdzie Harry objął go w pasie i spojrzał na jego odbicie.   
\- Louis… Jesteś piękny.  
Widząc, jak ten kręci głową, westchnął cicho.  
\- Jesteś.  
Kiedy znów spotkał się z odmową, uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Komu uwierzysz, Louis? Odbiciu w lustrze? Fotografii?  
Wskazał po kolei na lustro oraz szafkę obok, gdzie stało pełno ramek ze zdjęciami. Odwrócił go do siebie przodem i spojrzał ponownie w błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Czy facetowi, dla którego jesteś całym światem? Louis, jesteś piękny. Cholernie piękny dla mnie, rozumiesz? Nigdy nie myśl, że tak nie jest. Jesteś idealny według mnie, jesteś kochający, troskliwy, czuły… Twój tyłek jest idealny, co jest fajnego w kościstych tyłkach? Kocham każdy twój centymetr i nie obchodzi mnie, ile ważysz czy ile masz wzrostu. Możesz mieć pięć kilo mniej, możesz mieć pięć kilo więcej a i tak nie zrobi mi to różnicy. Bo kocham Cię takiego, jakim jesteś tu.  
Postukał Louisa w pierś, gdzie biło jego serce.  
\- A to, co jest tam, jest tylko wspaniałym dodatkiem do tego, rozumiesz?  
Zapytał, wskazując jednocześnie na lustro.  
\- I nie zostawię Cię. Chciałbym, byś był drugim ojcem Olivii, żebyśmy kiedyś wzięli ślub i razem adoptowali drugie dziecko. Chciałbym, abyś miał moje nazwisko a ja twoje. Chciałbym zobaczyć cię w urzędzie, usłyszeć to cholerne „tak”. Chciałbym trzymać cię za rękę do końca życia i chwalić wszystkim, że ten wspaniały mężczyzna jest mój na zawsze. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, rozumiesz? Zostaję tak długo, jak będziesz mnie tu chciał. Jeśli uważasz, że mogę mieć wspaniałą rodzinę z kimś wyjątkowym, to bądź tą wyjątkową osobą.   
Louis nie wytrzymał dłużej. Wybuchnął płaczem, czując jak jego serce pęka, bo z całą pewnością nie zasługiwał na tak wspaniałego chłopaka.   
\- Kocham Cię.  
Wyszeptał, na co Harry uśmiechnął się, mocno przytulając go do piersi.  
\- Ja Ciebie też kocham, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo.  
Louis pozwolił chłopakowi pociągnąć się w stronę łóżka, gdzie położyli się. Harry szczelnie oplótł go ramionami, nie pozwalając, by chłopak odsunął się od niego nawet na milimetr. Tomlinson ułożył głowę na jego piersi, pociągając nosem i wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca.  
\- Kiedy poczujesz się źle, powiedz mi, dobrze?  
Poprosił loczek, na co Louis pokiwał głową, zamykając oczy. Pierwszy raz od kilku dni, nie śnił mu się Connor. Harry nie wypuścił go z objęć, cały czas całując czubek jego głowy i gładząc ramiona w uspokajającym geście. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć słów Louisa. Harry widział w jego oczach, że Tomlinson głęboko wierzył w to, co mówił i cóż, nie łatwo będzie mu to wybić z głowy. Nie mniej jednak, Harry był pewny, że się nie podda.


	12. rozdział jedenasty

Louis obudził się sam w łóżku. Nie było wokół niego ramion Harry’ego, jednak jego zapach był wciąż wyczuwalny na poduszce. Louis przestraszył się nieco, rozglądając gorączkowo. Bał się, że Styles wycofał się z tego, co powiedział wczoraj, że mimo to zostawił go. Nie minęło jednak kilka sekund jego czarnych myśli, kiedy loczek wszedł do sypialni z tacą, na której niósł aromatyczne śniadanie – ciepłe rogaliki francuskie z czekoladą i marmoladą, truskawki, banany i ukochaną herbatę Tomlinsona. Nie zabrakło również jasnoróżowej różyczki obok.  
\- Harreh.  
Sapnął chłopak, wyciągając do niego ramiona. Harry od razu odstawił tacę i przytulił ukochanego, na co ten zmarszczył zabawnie nos.  
\- Jestem, kochanie. Dzień dobry.  
Styles pocałował go czule i sięgnął po ich śniadanie.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
Zapytał, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dobrze.   
Mruknął, na co Harry pochylił się, całując go czule w policzek.  
\- Przełożyłem twoje wizyty na jutro, są tylko dwie. Pomyślałem, żebyś dzisiaj jeszcze odpoczął trochę, dobrze?   
Louis chciał zaprotestować, jednak nie mógł, widząc troskę i miłość w oczach chłopaka. Skinął głową i wsunął do ust kolejny kawałek rogalika.  
\- W takim razie może załatwimy dzisiaj papiery do adopcji Olivii? Urząd jest otwarty do piętnastej, możemy zawieźć twoje zaświadczenia o pracy i mieszkaniu, a potem pojechać coś zjeść.  
Harry pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Louis widział wielkie podekscytowanie w jego oczach, co sprawiało, że jego serce puchło. Pokręcił lekko głową gładząc kciukiem jego policzek.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię kocham.  
Harry na te słowa przekręcił głowe, muskając ustami miękką skórę na dłoni Tomlinsona.  
\- Myślę, że jednak mam.  
Mruknął, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i skończyli śniadanie. Po tym Harry zebrał naczynia i zaniósł je na dół, zaczynając zmywać, a Louis ruszył ogarnąć się pod prysznic.  
\- Swoją drogą…  
Louis wszedł do kuchni ubrany w szary t-shirt i czarne rurki, trzymając w dłoni jakąś kopertę.  
\- Twoja pierwsza wypłata.  
Styles spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, kręcąc głową.  
\- Lou, jesteśmy razem, nie sądzisz, że to…  
\- Harry.  
Przerwał mu, podając kopertę. Harry wywrócił oczami, jednak wziął od niego papier, widząc iż nie ma co walczyć. Otworzył ją, zaglądając do środka, po czym zachłysnął się, widząc niemalże tysiąc funtów.   
\- Ogłupiałeś.  
Mruknął, na co Louis uśmiechnął się.  
\- Z miłości do Ciebie, owszem.  
Zgodził się, obejmując go w pasie ramionami i pocałował w ramię.   
\- W każdym innym aspekcie jestem całkiem normalny. Zarobiłeś te pieniądze Harry, możesz wydać je na co chcesz. I tak, odjąłem od tego część za rachunki, ale serio, nie było ich sporo w tym miesiącu.  
Styles spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym pocałował w czoło.  
\- Jesteś najlepszy.  
Zapewnił, na co tamten wyszczerzył się szeroko, kiwając głową.   
\- Zbieraj się, jak chcesz zdążyć wszystko załatwić.  
Młodszy pokiwał głową, po czym pobiegł na górę do pokoju. Wyjął trzysta funtów z koperty, wkładając je do portfela, a resztę schował w swoim plecaku. Póki co nie miał lepszego miejsca na nie. Przebrał się w białą koszulę i czarne rurki, po czym zszedł na dół. Zagarnął włosy do tyłu, spoglądając na Lou i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Idziemy?  
Tomlinson skinął głową, zakładając vansy, a Harry wsunął na nogi swoje brązowe sztyblety. Widząc, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zamiast deszczu, zza chmur wyszło słońce, wsunął na nos swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i spojrzał na starszego chłopaka.  
\- Cholera, wyglądasz gorąco.  
Mruknął, na co Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.  
\- Chodź, głupku.  
Pociągnął go za rękę, w drugiej trzymając potrzebne dokumenty. Wsiedli do auta Louisa i zapięli pasy. Harry jak zwykle nucił pod nosem piosenki z radia, a Lou rozkoszował się jego głosem. W końcu dotarli pod urząd, gdzie oboje wysiedli i ruszyli do środka. Harry czuł jak jego serce wali niemiłosiernie, jednak dłoń Louisa w jego większej dodawała mu otuchy. Wszystko poszło sprawnie, złożyli papiery, podpisali gdzie mieli i po kilkunastu minutach byli już wolni.  
\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że to się dzieje.  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- To uwierz. Gdzie chcesz coś zjeść?  
Chłopak rozejrzał się po okolicy, jednak nie dojrzeli nic interesującego, co oferowałoby jedzenie.  
\- Hmmm tu w sumie nie ma gdzie. Może pojedziemy gdzieś bliżej centrum?  
Harry pokiwał głową i ruszyli w stronę auta, wciąż trzymając się za ręce i ignorując zgorszony wzrok niektórych przechodniów.  
|FH|  
Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, wychodząc z kwiaciarni. Trzymał w dłoniach bukiet różowych róż, które najbardziej lubił Lou. Chciał sprawić, że chłopak poczuje się doceniany i kwiaty były do tego jedną z najlepszych dróg. W końcu znalazł wzrokiem swojego ukochanego, rozmawiającego z innym mężczyzną. Zacisnął zęby, widząc jak tamten próbuje złapać za rękę Lou i ruszył w ich stronę.  
\- Hej, kochanie.  
Uśmiechnął się, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Lou wyraźnie rozluźnił się, czując silne ramię ukochanego wokół swojego pasa.  
\- Ohhh daj spokój Louis, umawiasz się teraz z dziewczynami?  
Blondyn spojrzał na Stylesa pogardliwie, na co tamten warknął cicho.  
\- Jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, możesz odwrócić swoją cholerną dupę i stąd pójść, zanim ja cię przestawię.  
Louis złapał go za rękę, chcąc uspokoić, jednak nic to nie pomogło. Harry zawsze miał w zwyczaju walczyć o swoje, a Louis był jego.  
\- Ohhh taki wojownik z Ciebie?   
Zaśmiał się tamten, próbując przyciągnąć do siebie Tomlinsona, jednak tamten mu odskoczył. Wtedy w Harrym już się zagotowało. Przyparł mężczyznę do ściany, patrząc groźnie w oczy.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Tknij mojego faceta jeszcze raz a przysięgam że wyrwę ci jaja, po czym wsadzę je przez dupę do gardła. Zrozumiałeś?  
Zapytał, a raczej warknął, puszczając chłopaka tak, że odbił się ponownie od muru. Louis stał cały czas z boku, trzymając w dłoni bukiet róż, który upuścił loczek. Młodszy podszedł do niego, delikatnie pocierając jego ramię.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, słońce? Nic ci nie zrobił?  
Spojrzał na niego uważnie, na co Lou pokręcił głową. Po chwili wtulił się w umięśniony bądź co bądź tors chłopaka, zamykając oczy.  
\- Kocham Cię.  
Wyszeptał, na co Harry pocałował go w głowę.  
\- Ja Ciebie bardziej.  
Zapewnił, jednak Lou pokręcił głową z cichym śmiechem.  
\- Wracamy do domu?   
Tommo pokiwał głową, po czym spojrzał na niego w górę.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz być tak niebezpieczny.  
\- Po prostu chronię to, co kocham.  
Musnął jego usta czule, po czym starł pojedynczą łzę z jego policzka. Przytulił go do siebie ponownie i pocałował w czoło.  
\- Wracajmy do domu, słońce.   
Louis pokiwał głową, nie wypuszczając chłopaka z ramion. Harry zaśmiał się na ten gest i schował nos w jego włosach.  
\- No, rusz się misiu, jedziemy do domu, zrobię ci naleśniki.  
Oderwał się od ukochanego i razem ruszyli w stronę samochodu. Harry wsiadł na swoje miejsce i potargał włosy palcami, biorąc głęboki oddech.  
\- Hej, co jest?  
Louis spojrzał na chłopaka troskliwie, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie.  
\- Nic, po prostu… to był Connor, prawda?  
Tomlinson westchnął, kiwając powoli głową. Harry zaktył swoją większą jego dłoń na swojej nodze i uniósł ją do swoich ust, muskając wargami.  
\- Powinienem zabić skurwysyna na miejscu.  
Mruknął, na co Tommo pokręcił głową, odwracając się przodem do chłopaka.  
\- Wiesz, sądzę, że bardziej przydasz się nam na wolności, a niżeli za kratkami.  
Loczek przekręcił głowę, patrząc na niego pytająco.  
\- Nam?  
Louis pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się. Splótł razem ich palce, gładząc kciukiem dłoń chłopaka.  
\- Tak, nam: mnie i Olivii.  
Harry poczuł, jak jego serce ściska się, a na usta wpełza uśmiech.  
\- Wspominałem już jak bardzo cię kocham?  
Starszy zaśmiał się, kiwając głową, po czym odpalił samochód.  
\- Wspominałeś coś o naleśnikach?  
Zapytał, wywołując tym samym wybuch śmiechu u Stylesa nim ruszyli do domu.   
|FH|  
\- Co robisz?  
Louis wszedł do domu dwa dni później, odkładając na bok teczkę. Podszedł do siedzącego przy stole Harry’ego, który czytał coś na jego laptopie.  
\- Hej.  
Uśmiechnął się, odchylając głowę i wystawiając buzię do pocałunku z lekkim uśmiechem. Louis cmoknął go na powitanie, po czym pochylił się, zaglądając mu przez ramię na ekran komputera.  
\- Studia?   
Zapytał, odsuwając krzesło i spoglądając na niego pytająco.  
\- Ja wiem, że to teraz nie jest najlepszy pomysł, ale może kiedyś chciałbym…  
Zaczął tłumaczyć się Harry, jednak Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, Hazz. To dobry czas, jesteś młody. Powinieneś coś osiągnąć, na co zasługujesz i o czym marzysz. Wiem, że praca w stajni nie jest szczytem twoich ambicji, kochanie. Pokaż mi to.  
Zabrał mu laptopa, przejeżdżając na samą górę strony.   
\- Projektowanie mody?  
Harry zarumienił się, odwracając wzrok na okno.  
\- Tak… Cóż, bardzo się tym interesowałem, zanim pojawiła się Olivia, chciałbym kiedyś spróbować, wiesz… Zapomnij, to głupie.  
Louis pokręcił głową, wstając ze swojego miejsca tylko po to, by wpakować mu się na kolana. Odwrócił głowę loczka w swoją stronę i spojrzał prosto w zielone, nieco zażenowane oczy.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, kochanie. Nic, co cię pasjonuje nie jest głupie. Te studia też nie są głupie. Zobacz, ilu sławnych projektantów to faceci! Dior, Vuitton, Channel…  
\- Channel to była kobieta, kochanie. Coco Channel.   
Louis machnął lekko ręką, kręcąc jednocześnie głową.  
\- Możliwe, to twoja działka. Jeśli chcesz, złóż tam papiery. Przyjmą cię najszybciej od października, to sporo czasu, żebyśmy uporządkowali wszystko tutaj. Tylko proszę, obiecaj mi, że złożysz swoje podanie.  
Harry chwilę spoglądał w oczy swojego chłopaka, po czym pokiwał lekko głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Okej, dobra. Obiecuję.  
Mruknął, chowając twarz w jego szyi i zaciągnął się jego zapachem.  
\- A teraz ważniejsza kwestia – jesteś głodny?  
Tomlinson zaśmiał się, kiwając głową i pozwolił Harry’emu ruszyć do kuchenki by odgrzał mu zapiekankę z kurczakiem na obiad. Samemu zabrał się za czytanie o wymarzonym kierunku ukochanego, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Już wyobrażał go sobie przed reflektorami i aparatami, ustawionego na ściance swojego pokazu. Widział go w idealnie przylegających spodniach i marynarce, z szelmowskim uśmiechem, pewnego siebie. Cóż, nad tą pewnością oboje będą musieli popracować, Louis był tego świadomy.  
|FH|  
\- Tak, dobrze… dziękuję, do zobaczenia.  
Louis odłożył słuchawkę chwilę po tym, jak do domu wrócił Harry. Chłopak zsunął obłocone trampki ze stóp i spojrzał na ukochanego pytająco.  
\- Kto dzwonił?  
Zapytał, widząc szeroki uśmiech i błyszczące oczy starszego.  
\- To, słoneczko, była pani z Domu Dziecka. Dostali nasz, w zasadzie Twój wniosek adopcyjny i masz, bądź jeśli chcesz iść ze mną to mamy stawić się na rozmowie w tej sprawie w środę o 13.   
Harry chwilę wpatrywał się w mężczyznę z lekko uchylonymi ustami, nie wiedząc totalnie co powiedzieć, po czym przytulił się do niego mocno, drżąc z emocji.  
\- Nie wierze… To się dzieje, to się naprawdę dzieje, Lou…   
Wyszeptał, na co tamten zaśmiał się, mocniej obejmując go ramionami.  
\- Oczywiście, Harreh. Chodź, zrobię Ci herbatę, dobrze?  
Młodszy pokiwał głową, łapiąc Louisa za rękę i kierując się do kuchni. Opadł na krzesło przy stole, wbijając spojrzenie w okno. Łapek podbiegł do niego, kładąc mu łeb na kolanie, przez co automatycznie zaczął go głaskać.  
\- Ahhh i byłbym zapomniał! Niall z Liamem zapraszają nas w sobotę do siebie na obiad.  
Louis postawił dwa parujące kubki na blacie, zajmując miejsce obok Stylesa. Ten pokiwał głową, obejmując nieco jeszcze skostniałymi od zimna na dworze dłońmi kubek. Chwilę nic nie mówił, analizując wciąż w głowie to, co powiedział Louis. Idą na spotkanie w sprawie Olivii. Otarł samotną łzę z policzka i zacisnął wargi, czując jak dłonie mu się trzęsą.  
\- Hej, wszystko okej?  
Louis złapał jego rękę, spoglądając troskliwie na chłopaka.  
\- Tak, wszystko okej… Po prostu… Tak się cieszę, Lou, nie masz pojęcia. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałem móc zrobić coś w sprawie adopcji Olivii, a teraz wszystko dzieje się tak szybko i niespodziewanie… Pojawiłeś się ty i sprawiłeś, że moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Mam gdzie spać, mam kogoś kogo kocham, kto kocha mnie. Jest szansa na powrót mojej córki… Nigdy nie będę w stanie odwdzięczyć Ci się za to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, Louis.  
Wyszeptał zduszonym głosem, na co starszy pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, Harreh. Nie masz za co mi się odwdzięczać. Po prostu mnie kochaj, okej? To wystarczy, przysięgam.  
Harry pokiwał głową, wtulając się w niego i pozwalając wszystkim emocjom wyjść z niego. Louis gładził go po głowie, czekając aż chłopak przestanie się trząść, po czym pocałował go w głowę.  
\- Popcorn i film? Dzisiaj ja wybieram.  
Loczek zaśmiał się, jednak skinął głową, ocierając łzy z policzków i wstał, by przygotować dużą miskę popcornu z ekstra porcją masła. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, muskając jeszcze dłonią jego plecy nim wyszedł do sypialni, by znaleźć jakiś film na wieczór.


	13. rozdział dwunasty

\- Wiem, co musimy kupić.  
Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, uśmiechając się lekko. Harry zerknął pytająco w dół na starszego, który leżał mu na kolanach i uniósł nieco brew.  
\- Poinformujesz mnie też?  
Zapytał, na co Louis ze śmiechem pokiwał głową.  
\- Zimowe ubrania. Ty nie masz żadnych, ja potrzebuję płaszcz i buty. Może pojedziemy dzisiaj na zakupy? Jest jeszcze wcześnie.   
Zauważył, na co loczek wyłączył telewizor.  
\- To się zbieraj.  
Mruknął, na co Louis uniósł się na łokciu zaskoczony.  
\- Nie sprzeczasz się ze mną ani nic? Nigdy nie chciałeś, żebym kupował ci ubrania.  
Wyprostował się, przyglądając uważnie swojemu chłopakowi. Ten wywrócił oczami, siadając przodem do niego.  
\- „Nie, Lou, nie potrzebuję zimowych ubrań, możemy zostać w domu”. Czy zmieniło to twoje zdanie?  
Zapytał, walcząc z rozbawionym uśmiechem. Louis pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się i pocałował go w usta.  
\- Tak też sądziłem.   
Harry szturchnął swoim nosem jego i wstał z kanapy, idąc do sypialni się ogarnąć. W końcu nie koniecznie chciał jechać do centrum handlowego w nadszarpniętych dżinsach i spranej koszulce. Wygrzebał z szafy czarne, przylegające spodnie i jasnobrązowy t-shirt. Zarzucił na to czarną skórę i zszedł na dół, wsuwając na nogi brązowe sztyblety.   
\- Gotowy?  
Zapytał, czekając aż Louis się ubierze. Tomlinson spojrzał w lustro, na swoją bluzę i trampki, po czym westchnął cicho.  
\- Boże, wyglądam przy tobie jak…  
W porę ugryzł się w język, czego Harry jednak nie zauważył. Lub udawał, że nie zauważył.  
\- Wyglądasz wspaniale, jak zawsze kochanie.  
Louis pokręcił głową i złapał go za rękę, wychodząc z domu. Wsiedli do auta i godzinę później wchodzili do ogromnego centrum.  
\- Okej, panie przyszły projektancie – musisz mi pomóc, jak widzisz w doborze ubrań jestem raczej kiepski.  
Harry zaśmiał się, jednak zgodził się na bycie przewodnikiem i ruszyli po sklepach.  
\- Hmmm spróbują ten.  
Harry podał Louisowi ładny, kawowy płaszcz, uśmiechając się lekko. Chłopak spojrzał na niego niepewnie, po czym zarzucił go na ramiona, odwracając się do chłopaka. Ten zmierzył go wzrokiem, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie, za duży.   
Powiedział w końcu i podał mu mniejszy, na co Tomlinson wywrócił oczami. Założył go jednak i uniósł brwi, zerkając na Harry’ego.  
\- Podoba Ci się?  
Zapytał Loczek, stając za nim w lustrze i spoglądając w jego oczy w odbiciu.  
\- Tak, jest świetny.   
Przytaknął Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko. Styles przypatrywał mu się chwilę, próbując rozgryźć czy podoba mu się naprawdę czy tylko dlatego, że Harry go wybrał.  
\- Możemy znaleźć coś…  
\- Harry.   
Louis odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał w oczy.   
\- Jest świetny, naprawdę. Bardzo mi się podoba.   
Chłopak ostatecznie pokiwał głową i pocałował go   
\- Okej, coś jeszcze potrzebujemy? Szalik, czapka, buty, rękawiczki…  
Zaczął wyliczać, na co Louis zaczął się śmiać, wieszając płaszcz na wieszaku i ruszając do kasy.  
\- Powoli, kowboju. Kurtka dla Ciebie.  
Harry wywrócił oczami, obejmując go ramieniem. Louis zapłacił za swoje ubranie i ruszyli do kolejnego sklepu. Loczek zaczął przeglądać wieszaki, marszcząc nos od czasu do czasu lub uśmiechając się pod nosem. W końcu jednak oczy zaświeciły mu się na widok długiego niemal do kolan czarnego płaszcza.   
\- Lou?  
Wskazał na wieszak, na co Tomlinson pokiwał głową.  
\- Przymierz, podoba mi się.  
Harry zdjął go z wieszaka i zarzucił na siebie, spoglądając w lustro. Wyglądał dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze. Zerknął na Louisa który nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku i uśmiechnął się,.  
\- I jak?  
Tomlinson bez słowa pokiwał głową, poprawiając mu nieco kołnierzyk. W końcu uniósł spojrzenie na jego twarz i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Jeśli go nie weźmiemy, przysięgam, że skopię ci w domu dupę.  
Harry zaśmiał się, chowając twarz we włosach Louisa i zdjął z siebie okrycie, przewieszając sobie przez ramię. W tym samym sklepie dobrali do niego kontrastujący szalik w beżowo-czarną kratkę i ruszyli do kasy. Louis rozglądał się co jakiś czas dookoła, kiedy Harry przyglądał się nowym ubraniom. Widząc go pochylonego nad jakąś koszulą, wyobraził go sobie od razu jakby to było, gdyby Harry był projektantem tak jak zawsze chciał. Prawdopodobnie właśnie rozpierałaby go duma. O ile oczywiście zostaliby razem. Nie oszukujmy się, marne szanse były na to, że Harry zechce zostać przy marnym weterynarzu.   
\- Hej, wszystko okej?  
Harry podszedł do ukochanego ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, układając dłoń na szczęce.  
\- Tak, wszystko dobrze. Głodny?  
Loczek skinął głową, po czym objął Louisa w pasie i całując go w głowę ruszyli do małej restauracji na jednym z ostatnich pięter.

|FH|

\- Co zakładasz do Nialla i Liama?  
Louis uniósł się na łokciu, spoglądając na ukochanego z góry. Harry otworzył jedno oko, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale pod nosem.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, a co?  
Tomlinson pokręcił głową, całując go w czoło.  
\- Nic, po prostu się zastanawiam.  
Styles uśmiechnął się i przekręcił, wtulając bardziej w bok Louisa i chowając twarz w jego piersi.  
\- Na którą mamy być gotowi?  
Zapytał, mrucząc cicho kiedy Lou wplótł palce w jego włosy.  
\- Mamy być u nich o 16, patrząc na to, że będą korki w mieście, to o 15 powinniśmy wyjeżdżać.   
Harry skinął głową, nie podnosząc się z łóżka.  
\- Mamy jeszcze trzy godziny?  
Zapytał, na co Louis mruknął potakująco. Starszy wplótł palce w loczki swojego chłopaka, który chwilę leżał cicho, jakby śpiąc. Nagle otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zagryzając wargę. Bez słowa wstał, szukając czegoś w swoim plecaku, po czym wyjął z niego stary, zniszczony zeszyt i długopis.  
\- Co tam masz?  
Louis usiadł zaintrygowany, kiedy odziany jedynie w spodnie od dresu młodszy chłopak usiadł pod ścianą i zaczął coś szybko notować, wysuwając koniec język między wargi.   
\- Nic takiego… Podasz mi gitarę?  
Poprosił, patrząc ostatni raz na to, co napisał i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Tomlinson bez słowa podał mu instrument, teraz już zupełnie zaciekawiony tym, co robi jego chłopak. Harry położył sobie ją na kolanach i po chwili bezsensownego brzdąkania znalazł to co chciał. Zapisał kilka akordów obok ostatnich linijek piosenki, kiedy poczuł jak Louis opada obok niego na ziemię.  
\- Sam to napisałeś?  
Zapytał, patrząc na nieco pokreśloną stronę. Harry skinął głową, niepewny co o tym sądzi Louis.  
\- Tak, ale… to nic takiego.  
Uśmiechnął się, na co Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Mówiłem Ci już coś kiedyś o takich słowach, prawda? Zagraj mi to.  
Poprosił, przesuwając się tak, że siedział przed Harrym, aby nie przeszkadzać mu z boku. Loczek chwilę wahał się, jednak ostatecznie szarpnął za struny i zaczął grać.  
|FH|  
\- Harry napisał piosenkę!  
To były pierwsze słowa, jakie Louis wypowiedział do Liama i Nialla, kiedy ich tylko zobaczył. Styles jęknął cicho, zakrywając twarz dłońmi i spojrzał między palcami na ukochanego.  
\- Czy nie rozmawialiśmy o tym w samochodzie, Lou?  
Zapytał, na co Tomlinson prychnął cicho.  
\- Nie oburzaj się, jest świetna! Poza tym, chłopcy powinni wiedzieć jak utalentowanego mam chłopaka!  
Louis przytulił przyjaciół na przywitanie, po czym to samo zrobił Harry.  
\- Naprawdę, Harry? Myślę, że powinieneś nam ją zagrać.  
Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby właśnie ktoś dał mu worek cukierków. Styles pokręcił głową i jęknął ponownie.  
\- Myślę, że może jednak nie.  
Zaprotestował, na co Louis fuknął, jednak odpuścili temat na chwilę. Weszli do ładnego, aczkolwiek niewielkiego domku chłopaków. Harry zostawił buty i płaszcz w korytarzu tak jak Louis i odgarnął z twarzy opadające włosy.  
\- Więc… Żaden z nas nie jest tak wielce utalentowany jak ty, Harry, więc musicie nam wybaczyć za całkiem prosty obiad.   
Zaśmiał się Liam, stawiając na stole surówkę, ziemniaki i pieczonego kurczaka. Styles uśmiechnął się lekko, kiwając głową.  
\- Okej Haz, nie masz za dużo talentu? Gotujesz, piszesz, śpiewasz, grasz… coś jeszcze?  
Loczek już chciał mówić, że na szczęście nic więcej, kiedy głos zabrał Louis.  
\- Tak, jest świetny w dobieraniu ubrań i planuje pójść na studia z tym związane.  
Horan zakrztusił się jedzeniem, patrząc wielkimi oczami na najmłodszego chłopaka w towarzystwie. Harry zamroził Louisa spojrzeniem, rumieniąc się po chwili i spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.  
\- To.. nic takiego.   
Dodał, rzucając Louisowi ostrzegające spojrzenie, mówiące by nie mówił nic więcej. Naprawdę nie chciał, aby cała rozmowa kręciła się wokół niego, nigdy nie lubił za dużej uwagi.   
\- Harry to wspaniale! Z takimi talentami możesz spokojnie zostać męską wersją Victorii Beckham!  
Podekscytował się Niall, na co loczek uniósł zakłopotany brew.   
\- Ummm… To Liam tutaj wygląda jak David Beckham więc jestem prawie pewny, że nie chcesz, abym to ja odgrywał rolę Victorii.  
Powiedział w końcu, na co Niall zarumienił się, od razu oplatając dłonie wokół ramienia ukochanego, jakby Harry faktycznie mógł zabrać mu jego narzeczonego.  
\- Nie, nie!   
Harry zaśmiał się, kończąc swoje jedzenie i odsunął od siebie nieznacznie talerz.   
\- Dziękuję.  
Mruknął, po czym spojrzał na Louisa, który również kończył swój posiłek. Ułożył dłoń na jego kolanie, gładząc kciukiem jego udo i posłał mu czuły uśmiech, na co Liam zaśmiał się cicho. Niall pozbierał naczynia ze stołu, kiedy wszyscy przeszli do salonu. Harry posadził sobie Louisa na kolanach i musnął nosem jego szyję, czując jak chłopak jest spięty nieco w jego ramionach. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Zrobił coś źle?  
\- Co jest?  
Wyszeptał mu na ucho, jednak ten pokręcił lekko głową, po czym zaczął rozmowę z Niallem na temat ostatnich poprawek do ślubu.   
\- Właśnie! Zapomniałbym!  
Liam poderwał się z miejsca, na co Harry uniósł zaskoczony brew. Payne podbiegł do komody, z której wyciągnął jasnobłękitną kopertę zaadresowaną do Louisa i Harry’ego. Podał im ją z uśmiechem, na co Tomlinson wyjął z niej kremowe zaproszenie na ślub. Widząc rozpiskę „A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie” teatru Świadomie Utraconej Wolności zaśmiał się i pokazał Harry’emu by mógł zobaczyć. Styles uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i spojrzał na chłopaków.  
\- Dziękujemy.  
Skinął głową, na co Niall z Liamem uśmiechnęli się.  
\- Harry….?  
Jęknął po chwili Horan, na o loczek podniósł zaskoczony wzrok. Uniósł brew w pytającym geście, kiedy Niall wskazał na stojącą w kącie gitarę.  
\- Zagrasz nam? Proooooszę?  
Zrobił maślane oczy, na co loczek westchnął cicho. Spojrzał na Louisa, który posłał mu niepewny uśmiech, mając prośbę wymalowaną w oczach.  
\- Nooo…. Dobra.   
Poddał się w końcu, na co Tomlinson zszedł z jego nóg, siadając na brzegu kanapy. Harry podszedł do gitary i ułożył ją na kolanie, siadając na oparciu fotela.   
\- Nagrywaj.  
Szepnął cicho Louis do Liama, który był najbardziej niewidoczny dla Harry’ego. Liam wyjął niespostrzeżenie swoją komórkę, włączając nagrywanie dwie sekundy zanim Styles zaczął grać właściwą melodię.   
\- Mój najlepszy przyjaciel dał mi najlepszą radę  
Powiedział, że każdy dzień to dar, a nie prawo   
Porusz niebo i ziemie, pozbądź się wszystkich lęków  
I przemierzaj ścieżki najmniej wydeptane.  
Ten pierwszy krok, jest najdłuższy.

Zamknął oczy, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Louis wiedział już, że Harry przestaje kontaktować z tym, co dzieje się wokół, przez co sam zagryzł wargę, by nie ukazywać za wcześnie tego dumnego uśmiechu.  
\- Jeśli dziś byłby twój ostatni dzień  
I jutro by nie nadeszło  
Umiałbyś pożegnać się z wczorajszym dniem?  
Żyłbyś każdą chwilą, jakby była twoją ostatnią?  
Zostawiłbyś stare obrazki w przeszłości  
Darowałbyś każdy grosz, który masz?  
Jeśli dziś byłby twój ostatni dzień

Tomlinson zerknął na Nialla, który słuchał z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Tekst nie był banalny, może temat był nieco oklepany, jednak w gruncie rzeczy, piosenka miała całkiem głęboki sens.   
\- Zadzwoniłbyś do starego przyjaciela którego nie widziałeś od wieków?  
Powspominał  
Przebaczyłbyś swoim wrogom?  
Znalazłbyś drugą połówkę, o której marzysz?  
Przysiągłbyś na Boga, który jest w górze  
Że wreszcie się zakochasz  
Jeśli dziś byłby twój ostatni dzień*

Harry zagrał ostatni akord, uchylając powieki niepewny. Niall i Liam zaczęli klaskać szczerze zdziwieni, a Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak jeszcze nigdy i podszedł do ukochanego chłopaka.  
\- Byłeś cudowny, ale to już Ci dzisiaj mówiłem.  
Szepnął, nim pocałował go, układając dłoń na jego policzku. Styles zarumienił się nieco, znów znajdując się pod ostrzałem uwagi. Louis dostrzegł, że to denerwuje Harry’ego, więc mocno przytulił go, zataczając małe koła na jego plecach.   
\- Kocham Cię.  
Wyszeptał, na co Harry uśmiechnął się, opierając czoło o Louisa.  
\- Ja Ciebie bardziej.  
Wymruczał, na co Tomlinson zachichotał, kręcąc lekko głową.  
\- Niemożliwe, Styles.  
Pocałował go w nos i usiedli ponownie na kanapie, obdarzeni rozczulonym spojrzeniem jego przyjaciół.  
\- Jeden komentarz a nie będę już miły.  
Zagroził Tomlinson, spoglądając na nich groźnie, na co oboje unieśli dłonie do góry. Harry zaśmiał się, chowając twarz w ramieniu ukochanego, po czym po chwili podniósł wzrok.  
\- Tak zmieniając temat… Chyba powinniśmy pochwalić Wam się czymś z Louisem.  
Mruknął Harry, prostując się. Widać było, że kipi już z ekscytacji.   
\- Taaak! Ty chcesz, czy ja mam?  
Spojrzał na Loczka, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Mogę ja?  
Zapytał niemal jak dziecko, kiedy Tomlinson ze śmiechem pokiwał głową. Harry przeniósł wzrok na dwójkę niecierpliwie oczekujących chłopaków i powiedział w końcu.  
\- W przyszłym tygodniu odbieramy moją córkę z domu dziecka!  
Louis mógł przysiąść, że pisk radości trójki chłopaków sprawił, że stracił na chwilę słuch.

* - Nickelback – If today was your last day


	14. rozdział trzynasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecuję wam, że to już ostatni “przejściowy” rozdział i od czternastego znów zacznie się właściwa akcja. Mam też nadzieję skończyć na dwudziestu rozdziałach i epilogu.   
> Tak więc miłego czytania i mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną do końca :) x

Harry oparł dłonie na biodrach, spoglądając na wykończony pokój. Koszulka pobrudzona od jasnofioletowej farby kleiła mu się do pleców, po ponad dwóch godzinach skręcania mebli wraz z Liamem. Niall został w sklepie, a Louis musiał pracować, więc Payne ochoczo zaoferował się do pomocy przy remoncie starej sypialni loczka na pokój Olivii.   
\- Jest ładnie.  
Przyznał Payne, spoglądając na pomalowane przez nich ściany, przy których stały jasne meble z wydrążonymi w nich w podobnym kolorze motylkami i kwiatkami. Biała rama okienna z jasną firanką, odnowiony parapet na którym ustawili wazon z tulipanami. Pod ścianą obok łóżko również w białym kolorze z baldachimem.  
\- Brakuje tylko zabawek.  
Powiedział Liam, zerkając na Harry’ego, w którego oczach błyszczały łzy.   
\- I Olivki.  
Dodał, pociągając nosem i ocierając spod oczu łzy wierzchem ramienia. Westchnął, odwracając głowę, po czym uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Payne uważnie mu się przyglądał, jednak w tęczówkach loczka widać było czystą radość i niecierpliwość. Nic dziwnego, nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy jego mała córeczka do niego wróci.   
\- Dziękuję za pomoc. Weź prysznic, zrobię coś do jedzenia.  
Klepnął Liama w ramię, kiedy wyszli z pokoju, otwierając na oścież okno, aby pozbyć się duszącego zapachu farby. Zeszli na dół, Harry opłukał się szybko w łazience przy sypialni, kiedy starszy chłopak brał prysznic w gościnnej łazience, po czym z wilgotnymi włosami spiętymi w koka i zwykłej koszulce zszedł na dół do kuchni. Chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić, po czym nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę z radia zaczął przygotowywać kurczaka z makaronem i warzywami. Liam wszedł do kuchni, opadając ciężko na krzesło i zerknął na chłopaka z uśmiechem.  
\- Codziennie gotujesz?  
Zapytał, zaciągając się zapachem, od którego zaburczało mu w brzuchu.  
\- Przeważnie.  
Harry odwrócił na chwilę głowę, uśmiechając się i przyprawił nieco kurczaka.   
\- Herbatę? Kawę?  
Zapytał, wstawiając wodę w czajniku. Liam skinął głową na kawę i oparł brodę na dłoni, chwilę patrząc przez okno.  
\- Cieszę się, że Louis Cię ma.  
Stwierdził w końcu, ponownie podnosząc brązowe spojrzenie na młodszego chłopaka, który pilnował makaronu w garnku. Widząc, że wszystko okej, Styles zrobił dla siebie herbatę i kawę dla Liama, siadając naprzeciw niego przy stole.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Zapytał w końcu, unosząc brew. Słyszał już to od mamy Louisa i naprawdę był ciekaw dlaczego każdy był taki szczęśliwy, że Harry tu był. W końcu Louis był wspaniały, mógł mieć każdego.  
\- Bo nareszcie jest szczęśliwy. Nie masz pojęcia jakim wrakiem człowieka był, kiedy Connor go zostawił.   
Harry skrzywił się na dźwięk imienia byłego chłopaka swojego ukochanego. Do tej pory żałował, że nie rozprawił się z bydlakiem inaczej.  
\- A wtedy pojawiłeś się ty, a Louis zaczął się uśmiechać. Tak naprawdę uśmiechać. Buzia nie mogła mu się o Tobie zamknąć. A później zostaliście parą i przysięgam, znam go od dzieciaka, a jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak szczęśliwym. Może tego nie widzisz, ale to jest w jego oczach i tym jak się zachowuje. Tak jakby jego skóra promieniała, oczy błyszczą. On naprawdę Cię kocha i teraz wiem, że ty też kochasz jego i to jest naprawdę porażające. I przysięgam, że połamię ci każdą kość jeśli kiedykolwiek złamiesz mu serce.  
Loczek pokręcił głową, bawiąc się podstawką od kubka, nim podniósł wzrok na chłopaka.  
\- Nie złamię mu serca, Liam. Kocham go całym sobą, nie przeżyję dnia bez niego. Jest najlepszą rzeczą jaka mnie w życiu spotkała i nigdy, przenigdy nie chcę złamać mu serca. Odejdę dopiero wtedy kiedy on będzie tego chciał.  
Payne pokiwał głową, po czym Harry wstał, by zamieszać makaron i przypilnować kurczaka z warzywami. Dodał do nich śmietanę i serek topiony, robiąc z tego sos, po czym odcedził makaron i dodał na głęboką patelnię do farszu. Wymieszał wszystko razem, czekając aż przegryzie się smakiem i zestawił z palnika.  
\- Niall dojedzie po pracy?  
Zapytał, na co Liam skinął ponownie głową. Harry nałożył im do misek po porcji, resztę owijając folią izolacyjną i schował do lodówki.  
\- Smacznego.  
Loczek uśmiechnął się, zabierając za swoje jedzenie. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo głodny był. Pół godziny później, do mieszkania wszedł Louis, szeroko uśmiechając się już na sam widok swojego ukochanego.  
\- Wróciłem!  
Zawołał, po czym na skarpetkach wszedł do kuchni.  
\- Mmmm, już jestem głodny.  
Powiedział, wtulając się w ciało swojego chłopaka.  
\- Hej.  
Wymruczał, unosząc głowę, czekając na buziaka.  
\- Cześć.  
Harry zaśmiał się, cmokając go, nim Tomlinson odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela siedzącego przy stole.  
\- Hej Liam! Jak pokój?  
Zapytał, odsuwając się by Harry mógł odgrzać mu obiad. Opadł na krzesło obok niego i zawiesił wzrok na pośladkach młodszego, które ubrane były w naprawdę obcisłe jeansy.   
\- Już skończyliśmy, brakuje jedynie zabawek.  
Powiedział Styles, odwracając głowę i łapiąc Louisa na wpatrywaniu się w jego tyłek. Zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową, widząc jak jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem.  
\- Okej, więc jutro możemy pojechać po jakieś maskotki, mam tylko dwie wizyty.  
Zauważył Tommo, zabierając się za obiad, który postawił przed nim chłopak.  
\- Mmmm to jest pyszne!  
Ożywił się, na co Harry zaśmiał się ponownie, opierając pośladkami o blat, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka z czułym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Cieszę się.  
Kiedy już wszyscy byli najedzeni, Harry pokazał Louisowi pokój ich córki. Tomlinson pokiwał w uznaniem głową, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po lakierowanym drewnie.  
\- Bardzo mi się podoba.  
Przyznał, odwracając się w jego ramionach i wspiął się na palce, by dać mu buziaka.  
Chwilę później przyjechał Niall, by odebrać Liama, jednak tak jak Harry się spodziewał, para została z nimi jeszcze na kolacji.  
|FH|  
Harry usiadł na środku pokoju z trzema siatkami zabawek. Louis usiadł na parapecie machając nogami, patrząc jak młodszy wszystko wyrzuca na dywan.  
\- Dużo tego.  
Zauważył, na co Louis zaśmiał się.  
\- Wydaje Ci się.  
Pokazał mu język, wciąż jedząc swojego lizaka. Harry zaśmiał się na jego widok i zaczął układać maskotki na najwyższej półce.  
\- Masz zamiar mi pomóc?  
Zapytał, na co Tomlinson z jękiem zszedł z okna i zaczął układać książeczki na regale.  
\- Jak myślisz, czym się będzie interesować?  
Zapytał, spoglądając na bajkę o kopciuszku, którą właśnie trzymał w dłoniach. Harry spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia.   
Mruknął, kończąc układać pluszaki na półkach. Pomógł Louisowi z resztą książeczek i rozejrzał się dookoła.  
\- Jakby już tu była, prawda?  
Zapytał Louis, wsuwając dłonie pod jego ramię i owinął je wokół pasa ukochanego. Harry ułożył luźno dłoń poniżej jego biodra, kiwając głową.  
\- Jeszcze dwa dni.  
Szepnął, z błyskiem w oczach, kiedy Lou cmoknął go w policzek. Wyszli z pokoju przymykając drzwi, po czym zeszli do kuchni przygotować kolację.  
|FH|  
\- Lou? Musimy porozmawiać.  
Harry zajrzał do salonu, gdzie mężczyzna siedział na kanapie i wypełniał jakieś papiery. Tomlinson podniósł głowę, spoglądając na poważną minę swojego chłopaka, po czym westchnął.  
\- Okej, skończę tą kartę i możemy porozmawiać.  
Powiedział w końcu, na co Styles skinął głową. Rzucił, że poczeka w kuchni, po czym zaparzył im po herbacie. Usiadł przy stole, bawiąc się łyżeczką w kubku, kiedy Louis usiadł naprzeciw niego, zsuwając z nosa okulary.  
\- O co chodzi?  
Zapytał, obejmując dłońmi ciepły kubek.  
\- O moją pracę tutaj. Teraz, kiedy zamieszka z nami Olivia, będzie jeszcze więcej wydatków. Myślę, że powinienem znaleźć inną pracę. Mieszkając tutaj legalnie będzie mi łatwiej coś znaleźć, a ty nie będziesz dzielił pieniędzy na nas dwoje. I zanim mi powiesz, że to nie jest konieczne, proszę Lou, zastanów się nad tym poważnie. To jest kolejna osoba, będzie trzeba kupić jej ubrania, wyżywić, opłacić przedszkole, wycieczki, potem szkołę. W dodatku nalegałeś abym zaczął studia, co również nie będzie mało kosztować.  
Tomlinson zamknął usta, kiwając powoli głową w zamyśleniu. Harry w sumie miał rację, może faktycznie tak byłoby najlepiej? On mógłby zdobyć kilku klientów więcej, Harry zacząłby pracę w mieście i faktycznie nie musieliby liczyć każdego pensa.  
\- Okej, dobrze. Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, w zasadzie.   
Powiedział, na co Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.  
-Cóż, więc teraz pójdę na górę i wydrukuję moje CV okej? Dasz radę jutro podrzucić mnie do miasta, żebym mógł je poroznosić?  
Louis ponownie pokiwał głową, upijając łyk herbaty. Odwzajemnił krótki pocałunek chłopaka i odprowadził go wzrokiem do schodów, nim westchnął cicho. Mimo wszystko był szczęśliwy, miał rodzinę. Wciąż ciężko mu w to było uwierzyć.  
\- I widzisz Łapek? Kilka miesięcy, jak życie potrafi się zmienić.  
Poklepał psa po głowie, kończąc swoją herbatę. Zmył po obojgu kubki, po czym wrócił do salonu by dokończyć swoją pracę. 

|FH|  
Po kolacji postanowili po prostu poleżeć na kanapie. Za dwa dni mieli jechać po Olivkę więc Louis zdecydował się spędzić z Harrym jak najwięcej czasu chociażby na przytulaniu się, zanim pomiędzy nimi pojawi się para małych stópek.   
\- Myślałeś już o świętach? To za niecały miesiąc.  
Louis spojrzał w górę, spoglądając na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Harry plótł palce w jego włosy, bawiąc się nimi.   
\- Ummm szczerze, nie myślałem o tym. W zasadzie zapomniałem, że niedługo gwiazdka, przepraszam.  
Przyznał, na co Louis pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
\- Nie masz za co, głupku. Ale cóż, Olivia będzie już z nami, więc pomyślałem, że możemy zrobić je u nas. Zaprosimy mamę, dziewczynki, jakoś się tu pomieścimy, prawda? Jest więcej miejsca niż u mojej mamy, zdecydowanie. Możemy postawić choinkę w kącie pod oknem, w piwnicy mamy większy stół, żeby wszyscy się przy nim bez trudu zmieścili. My możemy spać z małą te kilka nocy, mama z bliźniaczkami u nas w sypialni, a Lotts i Fizzy tutaj.   
Loczek pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się wesoło.  
\- Podoba mi się. Naprawdę. Cieszę się, że… No wiesz. Spędzimy ten czas razem. Rodzinnie.  
Szepnął, na co Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, wtulając nos w jego brzuch.  
\- Mmm… Ja też. Zawsze lubiłem święta. No wiesz, ta cała atmosfera, ciastka, prezenty…  
\- Tak, twoje urodziny również.  
Przypomniał mu Styles, na co Louis prychnął cicho. Po chwili odsunął się, spoglądając w jego oczy i uniósł brew.  
\- A ty skąd to wiesz?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, odgarniając mu z czoła grzywkę i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Przemknął opuszkami palców po policzku mężczyzny, zanim w końcu odpowiedział.  
\- Cóż, twoja mama mi powiedziała. Ty jakoś nie miałeś chyba tego w planach.  
Tomlinson wywrócił oczami, ponieważ serio, mógł się tego domyślić. Jego mama pewnie opowiedziała Harry’emu już całe jego dzieciństwo, pokazała najbardziej żenujące zdjęcia z dzieciństwa i zaplanowała cały ich ślub. Cóż, naprawdę by się nie zdziwił. Chwilę milczał, po czym odchylił głowę by spojrzeć ponownie na twarz Harry’ego. Przez moment zatracił się w tym, jak światło telewizora odbija się w jego tęczówkach, sprawiając, że nie raz są bardziej zielone, a nie raz niebieskie. W końcu oprzytomniał, przejechał językiem po wargach i lekko szturchnął rękę młodszego.  
\- Dlaczego ja nie wiem kiedy masz urodziny?  
Uniósł brew, przekręcając lekko głowę na bok, na co Harry pokręcił swoją. Tomlinson od razu zauważył, że lekki uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, przez co poczuł się winny. Nie chciał psuć mu humoru.   
\- Nie obchodzę urodzin, Louis. Zostawmy ten temat.  
Powiedział cicho, jednak stanowczo. Louis nie chciał się kłócić, na pewno nie w taki miły dzień jak ten, więc nie drążył tematu. Oparł głowę ponownie na jego udach i przymknął oczy, pozwalając sobie zatracić w uczuciu palców Harry’ego w swoich włosach.


	15. rozdział czternasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślę, że sporo osób czekało na ten rozdział, mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się postać Olivii, jest troszkę wzorowana na moim rodzeństwie, więc jeśli chcecie mi powiedzieć, że dwu/trzy letnie dzieci tak się nie zachowują - serio, zapraszam do mojego brata. 
> 
> A teraz miłego czytania! BARDZO proszę o jakieś komentarze, to dla mnie szalenie ważne!

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten dzień wreszcie nadszedł. Stał przed lustrem, starając się zrobić coś, co by sprawiło, że jego włosy zaczną go słuchać, jednak na marne. Słysząc za sobą cichy chichot odwrócił się, spoglądając na Louisa. Miał na sobie błękitną koszulę, która podkreślała kolor jego oczu oraz czarne jeansy.  
\- Pomóc ci?  
Zapytał, na co młodszy pokiwał delikatnie głową. Tomlinson podszedł bliżej, biorąc na palce odrobinę żelu i założył grzywkę na bok, zakręcając ją, po czym utrwalił całość lakierem. Harry zerknął w lustro, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie.   
\- Dziękuję.  
Mruknął, poprawiając jasną koszulę i marynarkę. Louis poklepał go po ramieniu i pocałował w policzek, nim odsunął na krok.  
\- Wyglądasz zniewalająco. Możemy już jechać? Chyba, że chcesz się spóźnić.   
Styles automatycznie pobladł, spoglądając na ukochanego wielkimi oczami. Louis zaśmiał się, wsuwając swoją dłoń w jego, nim pociągnął lekko do wyjścia. Bez słowa wsiedli do auta, kierując się od razu do sądu. Tam Harry miał podpisać odpowiednie papiery, po czym sędzia przywróci mu prawa rodzicielskie. Louis widział na jego twarzy mieszankę wszystkich emocji – miłości, radości, przerażenia i niepewności. Kiedy byli na prostej drodze zdjął jedną dłoń z kierownicy, układając ją na kolanie loczka, ściskając je delikatnie.   
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Szepnął, w odpowiedzi dostając od niego jedynie słaby uśmiech. Sekundę później Harry objął jego mniejszą dłoń swoją.   
Kilkanaście minut później zaparkowali pod budynkiem sądu. Harry upił łyk wody i spojrzał do tyłu na fotelik dziecięcy, biały w czarne łatki, co miało przypominać krówkę. Uśmiechnął się na świadomość tego, że za jakąś godzinę, będzie tam jego córka. Jego mała córeczka wreszcie będzie z nim. Ścisnął lekko dłoń Louisa i wziął głęboki oddech, nim wyszedł na parking. Tomlinson podążył za nim i upewniając się, że auto jest zamknięte, ruszyli po schodach na górę. Pchnął szklane drzwi, wchodząc do środka, po czym rozejrzał się na boki.   
\- To ty jesteś moim tatą?  
Harry zamrugał i spojrzał zaskoczony w dół. Przy jego nogach stała dziewczynka, nie sięgała mu nawet do pasa, miała intensywnie zielone oczy a kasztanowe włosy związane w dwa warkoczyki. Ubrana była w jasną sukienkę z kokardką na plecach.  
\- Ja… tak.  
Szepnął, kucając. Spojrzał przelotem na kobietę z domu dziecka, która przyglądała im się uważnie. Dziewczynka chwilę ssała swojego lizaka, nim po chwili wysunęła go z ust i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, przytulając się.  
\- To fajnie. Joan mówiła, że tata po mnie przyjdzie dzisiaj a potem przywiozła mnie tutaj. Julia mówiła, że tatusiowie są fajni. Jesteś fajny?  
Stylesowi zajęło chwilę pojęcie o czym mówi, po czym uśmiechnął się nieco zakłopotany.  
\- Cóż, taką mam nadzieję, tak.  
Skinął głową, nim usłyszeli damski głos, nawołujący dziewczynkę. Harry wyprostował się, spoglądając jak mała odbiega do wysokiej brunetki. Przeniósł wzrok na Louisa, który uśmiechał się szeroko i odwzajemnił uśmiech, kierując się na salę sądową. Zajęli swoje miejsce, patrząc na ciemnoskórego, starszego mężczyznę, wciąż wpatrzonego w jakieś papiery.   
Godzinę nerwów później podano mu plik papierów. Wziął do ręki długopis, przemykając wzrokiem po tekście i podpisał się tam gdzie powinien. Oddał je sędziemu, który skinął głową, odkładając je na bok. Skupił wzrok na wszystkich na sali, ogłaszając z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Harry Edward Styles oficjalnie w świetle prawa zostaje prawnym opiekunem Olivii Anne Styles.   
Styles czuł jak uścisk na swojej dłoni się zacieśnia, kiedy łzy radości wypłynęły z jego oczu. Podszedł do dziewczynki, która uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i kucnął, biorąc ją w ramiona.  
Louis wyjął komórkę, robiąc im zdjęcie, nim również kucnął obok swojego chłopaka.  
\- Chodźcie, jedziemy do domu.  
Styles z uśmiechem pokiwał głową i wziął córkę na ręce, która pisnęła zaskoczona na utratę gruntu pod nogami, po czym śmiejąc się głośno, objęła go za szyję. Louis odebrał błękitną torbę z jej rzeczami, nim pożegnali się z kobietą z opieki i wyszli z budynku.   
Harry pomógł dziewczynce zająć swoje miejsce w samochodzie, nim okrążył go i wsiadł na miejsce obok niej.  
\- Ej!  
Oburzył się Louis, jednak ten pokręcił głową rozbawiony, ścierając ostatnie łzy z policzków. Louis wywrócił oczami, jednak wsiadł za kierownicę i odpalił samochód.   
Po drodze co chwilę zerkał w lusterko, spoglądając na Olivkę bawiącą się pierścionkami na dłoni Harry’ego oraz swojego chłopaka, który miał teraz najszczęśliwszy wyraz twarzy kiedykolwiek.   
Zatrzymał się pod domem, uśmiechając wesoło i całą trójką stanęli na podwórku.  
\- A ty kim jesteś?  
Oliwia spojrzała na Louisa, zadzierając lekko głowę. Tomlinson kucnął przy niej, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń.   
\- Jestem Louis. Jestem chłopakiem twojego taty.  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, podając mu dłoń i zachichotała, kiedy mężczyzna ją ucałował.   
\- Lubie go tato.  
Oznajmiła w końcu, na co wszyscy zaśmiali się wesoło. Weszli do domu, gdzie młodszy pomógł jej zdjąć buciki i kurteczkę, odwieszając ją na wieszak.   
\- Głodni?  
Zapytał, na co dziewczynka pokiwała głową. Harry wziął ją ponownie na ręce, nie mogąc się nacieszyć, po czym spojrzał na Louisa.  
\- Chodź, pokażemy Ci Twój pokój i potem zrobimy coś pysznego na obiad, co ty na to?  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami, odchylając nieco głowę w tył, by móc lepiej spojrzeć na tatę.  
\- Będę miała swój pokój? Naprawdę?!  
Obaj mężczyźni przytaknęli, kierując się po schodach na górę. Harry pokazał jej kolorowy napis Olivia na drzwiach, nim otworzył je, zaglądając do środka.   
\- Wow!  
Pisnęła, wyrywając się Harry’emu i wbiegła do środka, padając na łóżko. Po chwili podbiegła do maskotek, by zaraz przeglądać książki.  
\- To dla mnie?  
Zapytała, na co Harry pokiwał głową z największym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek gościł na jego ustach. Dziewczynka podbiegła do nich obu, przytulając się ze szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Dziękuję!  
Pisnęła, podskakując, na co obaj zaśmiali się, przytulając ją do siebie. Harry zerknął na Louisa, którego oczy błyszczały czystą radością. To też było dla niego ważne, aby Louis był szczęśliwy z tego, że Olivka jest z nimi. W końcu teraz byli rodziną.   
\- To co, idziemy robić obiad?  
Mała pokiwała głową, nim wrócili na dół do kuchni. Po chwili Łapek podbiegł do nich, szturchając zimnym nosem rączkę dziewczynki.  
\- To Pan Łapek, możesz go pogłaskać.   
Uśmiechnął się Harry, na co Olivia ostrożnie pogłaskała psa po głowie. Ten w odpowiedzi polizał jej policzek, co wywołało wesoły śmiech. Loczek uśmiechnął się czule, przeglądając szafki i lodówkę.  
\- Co powiecie na naleśniki?  
Zapytał, spoglądając na Louisa, który siedział z małą na kolanach. Kiedy brunetka zaczęła podskakiwać na jego nogach podekscytowana, obaj zaśmiali się cicho, nim Harry zaczął przygotowywać ciasto.  
\- Opowiesz nam, czym się interesujesz?   
Odezwał się Tomlinson, spoglądając na małą damską kopię swojego mężczyzny. Dziewczynka postukała się chwilę palcem w brodę, nim odpowiedziała.  
\- Lubię kucyki pony i Kubusia puchatka.  
Powiedziała w końcu, na co oboje pokiwali głowami z uśmiechem. Harry usmażył pierwszego naleśnika, przekładając go na duży talerz i zawinął z dżemem.   
\- Coś jeszcze?  
Zapytał, zerkając do tyłu, na co dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem, nie widziałam dużo bajek.   
Harry pokiwał głową, stawiając w końcu na stole trzy puste talerze i jeden wypełniony słodkimi rulonikami. Louis posadził Olivię na jej krześle, kiedy Harry kroił pierwszego na kawałki. Podstawił je z widelcem pod nos i sam nałożył sobie jednego z serkiem.   
\- To jest pyszne, tato!  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się z pełną buzią, na co Harry zachichotał.  
\- Cieszę się, aniołku.   
Mruknął, po czym zerknął z błyszczącymi oczami na Louisa. Ten uścisnął lekko jego dłoń nim zabrali się ponownie za jedzenie. Po obiedzie postanowili nadrobić bajki. Louis podłączył laptopa do telewizora i znaleźli w internecie Krainę Lodu. Olivia pobiegła na chwilę na góre, wracając po chwili z szarym słonikiem pod pachą. Harry zamarł na ten widok, czując jak oczy wypełniają mu się łzami.   
\- Joan mówiła, że tata dał mi go, kiedy nie mógł się mną opiekować.   
Powiedziała, patrząc na swoją ulubioną przytulankę. Harry pokiwał głową, sadzając ją między nimi i pocałował ją w głowę.  
\- Prawda kochanie.   
Szepnął, zerkając na Louisa, który uniósł brwi w pytającym geście.  
\- Cóż, dostałem go od taty kiedy miałem jakieś sześć lat.   
Tomlinson pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową i wcisnął play, skupiając się już na lecącej bajce. Dziewczynka siedziała między nimi, przytulając do piersi słonika – pana Trąbkę (Louis pomyślał, że to musi być coś, co jest dziedziczne u Stylesów, nazywać pluszaki i zwierzęta per „pan”) – a podczas nieco straszniejszych momentów, nieświadomie wciskała się w bok Louisa bądź Harry’ego. Oboje gładzili wtedy jej ramię, szepcząc uspokajające słowa i całując w głowę, przez co ta odsłaniała buzię i wracała do oglądania. Harry chyba jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak bardzo szczęśliwy jak wtedy.   
Kiedy film się skończył Olivia zaczęła ziewać. Harry widząc to zarządził mycie i przygotowywanie się do spania. Louis, jako że przez siostry miał większą wprawę niż Harry, pomógł małej się wykąpać i razem wysuszyli włosy, kiedy Harry wietrzył w pokoju.  
\- Chcesz coś jeszcze zjeść?  
Zapytał, kiedy dziewczynka weszła do pokoju ubrana w piżamę w małpki. Pokręciła głową, ponownie ziewając, na co obaj uśmiechnęli się lekko.  
\- Poczytać ci do spania?  
Widząc jak się zgadza, podszedł do póki z książkami. Louis objął go lekko w pasie, szepcząc, że zmieni pościel w ich sypialni, nim pocałował go w policzek.  
\- Dobranoc, królewno.  
Nachylił się nad Olivką, całując ją lekko w głowę. Oparł łokieć na materacu, czując jak ta oplata go ramionami za szyję i przytula do niego mocno.  
\- Dobranoc, Lou.  
Brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym starszy wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając drzwi uchylone. Harry wziął z półki Chatkę Puchatka i usiadł na brzegu jej łóżeczka. Otworzył książkę i zaczął cicho czytać, po kilku stronach zauważając, że dziewczynka już śpi. Z czułym wyrazem twarzy poprawił jej kołdrę i upewnił się, że okno jest zamknięte, po czym zostawiając zapaloną lampkę w kącie, wyszedł z pokoju. Nie zamknął do końca drzwi, w razie, gdyby mała obudziła się w nocy i ich wołała.   
Wszedł do sypialni, gdzie Louis ubrany jedynie w spodnie dresowe stał przed lustrem, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu ciału.  
\- Hej przystojniaku.  
Harry ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach i uśmiechnął się wesoło, stając za nim tak, że jego pierś stykała się z plecami niższego mężczyzny. Louis posłał mu mały uśmiech, nim ułożył swoje dłonie na jego i wtulił nos w szyję młodszego.  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy?  
Zapytał w końcu, chociaż wcale nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Harry teraz wręcz promieniał, widać było to na każdym kroku.   
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. Dziękuję, Lou. A ty? Jesteś szczęśliwy, że mała jest już tutaj?   
Dość niepewny głos sprawił, że Lou uważniej przyjrzał się jego odbiciu w lustrze.   
\- Jesteś poważny, Harry? Jak w ogóle możesz w to wątpić? Mam Ciebie, mam Olivię i to wszystko, co potrzebuję do szczęścia. Przysięgam, Haz, już ją pokochałem.  
Zapewnił go, na co Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, mrugając powoli. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że kreśli małe kółka kciukiem na biodrach Louisa, jednak nie miał zamiaru przestawać. Miał wrażenie, że relaksuje go to tak samo, jak drugiego.  
\- Jesteś najlepszy. I nawet nie waż mi się zaprzeczać.  
Tomlinson już otwierał usta, jednak ostatecznie wywrócił oczami i posłusznie nic nie powiedział. Odwrócił się w jego ramionach tak, by być z ukochanym twarzą w twarz, nim wtulił się mocniej w jego ciało. Westchnął cicho, owijając ramiona wokół jego pasa i zatopił nos w jego skórze.  
\- Na ten temat już zawsze będziemy mieli inne zdanie.  
Szepnął, na co Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami, całując go w czoło.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce zgodzisz się ze mną, że jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym mężczyzną, Louis. Przysięgam jak tu stoję, że nie spocznę, póki mi nie uwierzysz.   
Mruknął, patrząc mu w oczy, na co tamten westchnął.  
\- I co ja mam z Tobą zrobić, co?  
Zapytał, wtulając twarz w jego pierś. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy przyjemny zapach jego ciała i perfum owładnął jego umysłem. To zawsze była jego wielka słabość, możecie go pozwać.  
\- Kochać. Tyle wystarczy.  
Szepnął w odpowiedzi Harry, chowając twarz w jego włosach. Louis nie odpowiedział, jedynie mocniej objął ramionami ciało chłopaka. To mówiło więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.


	16. rozdział piętnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się ten rozdział :D Bardzo proszę o wszystkie kudos oraz przede wszystkim komentarze, pewnie sami wiecie jak wiele one potrafią zdziałać! Kocham Was xx

Następnego ranka Louis obudził się w pustym łóżku. Zaskoczony przetarł oczy i wstał z łóżka, na boso kierując się do pokoju Olivii. Cicho pchnął przymknięte drzwi, od razu zauważając na łóżku Harry’ego z wtuloną w jego pierś dziewczynką. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok i pokręcił lekko głową, wycofując się. Zszedł na dół, zakładając bluzę, skarpetki oraz buty i wyszedł do stajni. Nakarmił konie, zatrzymując się przy Diacomie. Wałach szturchnął pyskiem jego rękę, na co Louis zachichotał i poklepał go po szyi.  
\- Hej, dzieciaku.  
Mruknął, po czym oparł czoło o łeb konia, przymykając oczy. Chwilę tak trwał, pogrążony w myślach, leniwie gładząc go po pysku. W końcu oderwał się od niego, uśmiechając lekko i ostatni raz klepiąc brązową szyję, wyszedł ze stajni. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył podwórko, nim wszedł do domu. Cisza zapewniła go, że Harry z małą jeszcze spali.   
Nie wiele myśląc zrzucił z siebie bluzę i po umyciu rąk i twarzy w łazience na dole, udał się do kuchni. Chwilę główkował co zrobić na śniadanie, decydując się ostatecznie na kolorowe kanapki. Zajęło mu to dobrą chwilę, jednak w końcu na dużym talerzu piętrzyły się kromki chleba ozdobione ogórkowymi, serowymi i pomidorowymi buziami, kotkami i serduszkami. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wstawiając wodę na herbatę, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł zaspany Harry z Olivią na rękach.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
Uśmiechnął się, schylając by dać Louisowi buziaka, co też zrobiła Olivia. Tomlinson zachichotał, przytulając ich, nim wrócił do robienia napoi.  
\- Zrobiłeś śniadanie! Umieram z głodu.  
Harry ożywił się na widok kanapek i posadził Olivię obok siebie, od razu wkładając sobie jedną do ust. Pomógł dziewczynce nałożyć sobie na talerzyk dwa kawałki chleba, posyłając Louisowi identyczne uśmiechy, kiedy ten postawił przed nimi po kubku z herbatą.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś najlepszy?  
Zapytał Styles, na co Tomlinson prychnął cicho, kiwając głową.  
\- Czy to nie było oczywiste?  
Puścił mu oczko, nim zabrał się za swoją kanapkę. Sięgnął wolną dłonią do tej Harry’ego, splatając razem ich palce, co nie uszło uwadze dziewczynki.  
\- Jesteście mężem i mężem?  
Zapytała, marszcząc zabawnie nosek ponieważ cóż, to nie było to, czego ją uczyli w domu dziecka. Harry pokręcił głową, spoglądając na dziewczynkę.  
\- Nie, nie jesteśmy jeszcze mężem i mężem, skarbie, jednak bardzo się z Louisem kochamy.  
Starszy skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że jego serce nie zabiło mocniej na te słowa. To w sumie nie byłoby nic dziwnego, gdyby Harry nie użył tam słowa jeszcze. Oznacza to, że miał w planach kiedyś wziąć ślub z Louisem, prawda?   
\- Oh… Okej.   
Spojrzała na swój talerz, marszcząc nos. Harry przyjrzał jej się uważnie, nie rozumiejąc jej zachowania, po czym pochylił lekko.  
\- Hej, co się dzieje, kruszynko?  
Dziewczynka pokręciła głową, po chwili podnosząc intensywnie zielone oczy na Harry’ego i Louisa.  
\- Po prostu w poprzednim domu było bardzo dużo dzieci, wiecie? I tam był taki chłopiec, Bryan i on bardzo lubił drugiego chłopca, Daniela i potem kilku innych chłopaków go za to pobiło, bo się całowali i trzymali za rękę. Was nikt nie uderzy, prawda?  
Zapytała, jakby przestraszona tym, że ktoś może podnieść rękę na jej tatę albo drugiego mężczyznę. Styles od razu pokiwał głową, a Louis wstał od stołu by kucnąć po drugiej stronie dziewczynki.  
\- Nie, kochanie, nikt nas nie uderzy, jesteśmy bezpieczni. Ci chłopcy bardzo źle zrobili. Pamiętaj, nie ważne jest czy ktoś kocha drugiego chłopca czy dziewczynkę okej? Miłość jest miłością, taka sama jak między tatą a tatą, mamą a mamą albo tatą i mamą. Rozumiesz?  
Olivia pokiwała głową, po czym przytuliła się do Louisa. Ten objął ją mocno ramionami, spoglądając na Harry’ego znad jej ramienia.   
\- Okej, a teraz skończymy śniadanie i idziemy się umyć, co? A potem możemy iść zobaczyć koniki.  
Zaproponował, na co dziewczynka entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową i zabrała się za jedzenie kanapek najszybciej jak tylko umiała. Harry zaśmiał się i skończył swoje śniadanie, po czym pozwolił Louisowi zająć się córką, kiedy on ścielił łóżka.   
Kiedy już wszyscy byli ubrani, Harry wziął Olivię na barana, kierując się do stajni. Jedną ręką trzymał ją za nogę, kiedy ona mocno trzymała się jego głowy, a drugą miał splecioną z dłonią Louisa. Weszli do dużego pomieszczenia, na co dziewczynka zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Czując jak się wierci, Harry zdjął ją z barków, jednak nie wypuścił z ramion by mogła widzieć zwierzęta.   
\- Mają imiona?  
Zapytała, spoglądając na Louisa, który pokiwał głową. Przechodzili się od konia do konia, pozwalając dziewczynce je pogłaskać i nacieszyć. Zaczynało być jednak dość chłodno, więc postanowili wrócić do mieszkania.  
\- Dołożę im trochę słomy, weźmiesz Olivię?  
Harry oddał córkę Louisowi, który wziął już małą do domu, a sam zabrał widły i zrobił to, co zapowiedział.   
Louis w tym czasie rozebrał małą i ruszył do kuchni zrobić herbatę, kiedy ta siedziała w salonie i bawiła się kucykami, jednocześnie oglądając bajkę na Cbeebies. Louis podał jej butelkę z ciepłym napojem, sam siadając na miękkim dywanie i zerknął na ekran, gdzie akurat leciał Charlie i Lola.   
\- Zapleciesz mi włosy?  
Poprosiła po chwili, spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę, który uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, sadzając ją sobie między nogami. Kilka minut później czekoladowe fale zaplecione były z ładnego warkocza zakończonego błękitną kokardką.  
\- Dziękuję!  
Dziewczynka pocałowała go w policzek, kiedy usłyszeli nadjeżdżający samochód. Louis zaskoczony wyjrzał przez okno. Widząc jednak auto Liama uśmiechnął się szeroko. Harry wyjrzał ze stajni i przywitał się z przyjaciółmi, wracając już do domu. We trójkę weszli do środka, gdzie zdjęli buty i kurtki, ruszając po chwili do salonu.  
\- Czy to prawda, że mieszka tutaj mała grzeczna Olivia?  
Do pokoju wszedł Niall, trzymający pod pachą ogromnego kucyka pony. Pluszak był dość twardy, mógł stać na swoich nogach, sięgając wtedy chłopakowi niemal do pasa. Oczy dziewczynki zaświeciły się na widok zabawki, jednak nie miała tyle odwagi by ruszyć się z kolan Louisa.  
\- Oli, to są Twoi wujkowie, Niall i Liam.  
Harry uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, biorąc dziewczynkę za rękę. Dopiero wtedy odważyła się wstać, od razu podchodząc do kucyka.  
\- Jest dla mnie?  
Zapytała cicho, patrząc dużymi oczami na Liama obok, który kucnął.  
\- Hmmm może być dla Ciebie, jeśli najpierw przybijesz mi piątkę.  
Uniósł nieco wyprostowaną dłoń przed siebie, na co dziewczynka zamachnęła się, uderzając w nią swoją z wyraźnie skupionym wyrazem twarzy. Liam zaśmiał się wesoło, po czym przesunął zabawkę w jej stronę.  
\- Proszę więc bardzo, jest twój!  
Dziewczynka pisnęła radośnie, przytulając się do pluszaka, nim spojrzała na Nialla.  
\- Cześć.  
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, co wywołało śmiech u czwórki chłopaków.   
\- Witaj, księżniczko.  
Niall przybił jej piątkę, nim ruszył do kuchni się obsłużyć. Liam wywrócił oczami, jednak nie powiedział słowa.   
\- Jak tam pierwsze dni rodzicielstwa, Louisie?  
Opadł obok przyjaciela, którego oczy zaświeciły się wesoło. Nie trzeba było nic więcej dodawać, jednak Tomlinson już wdał się w długą opowieść o tym jak wspaniałą dziewczynką jest Olivia i jak słodko wyglądali rano z Harrym. Styles zerkał na niego z uśmiechem, kiedy bawił się z córką ogromnym pluszakiem i kilkoma mniejszymi, nim wrócił Niall z naręczem ciastek.  
\- Tak więc znalazłem Ci pracę.  
Oznajmił, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- To znaczy?  
Niall przełknął to co miał w ustach, nim kontynuował, bezmyślnie bawiąc się jednym z plastikowych koników.  
\- Mój brat otwiera w mieście kawiarnię i potrzebuje ludzi do pracy, powiedział, że może przyjąć cię na okres próbny, od poniedziałku do piątku z rana, więc popołudnia i weekendy miałbyś wolne, a Olivia mogłaby zostawać wtedy z Theo i Denise w ich mieszkaniu nad kawiarnią.  
Styles uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, odbierając od Nialla kartkę z numerem do jego brata.  
\- Dziękuję, Niall. Spadłeś mi z nieba i to tak jakby, dosłownie.  
Wszyscy zaśmiali się wesoło, kiedy dziewczynka zaczęła ziewać.  
\- Jesteś zmęczona kwiatuszku?  
Widząc jak powoli kiwa głową, Harry wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do jej pokoju, układając do spania. Po dziesięciu minutach wrócił na dół, trzymając w dłoni elektroniczną nianię. Położył ją na stole, po chwili opadając na kanapę i układając głowę na kolanach Louisa. Liam spojrzał na nich z fotela z uśmiechem.  
\- Więc, jak to jest? Być tatą, mam na myśli.   
Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko, spoglądając na Louisa, nim odpowiedział.  
\- Nie da się tego opisać, stary. Zobaczysz, jak sam będziesz tatą.   
Payne pokiwał głową, ze zrozumieniem. Styles zamruczał, czując we włosach palce swojego chłopaka. Przymknął oczy, jednak usilnie starał się przez to nie zasnąć. Mimo wszystko czuł się naprawdę zrelaksowany i wreszcie szczęśliwy. Jego córka spała w swoim pokoju, on leżał na kolanach swojego ukochanego, a wokół miał dwójkę przyjaciół. Serio, czego więcej mógł chcieć do szczęścia?  
\- Wiecie już co ze świętami?  
Ciszę przerwał Niall, który bawił się na dywanie z psem.   
\- Mama z dziewczynkami przyjeżdżają do nas. A co z Wami?  
Louis uniósł brwi, ponieważ u nich święta wyglądały nieco bardziej problematycznie. Rodzina Nialla wciąż mieszkała w Irlandii, natomiast Liama na miejscu, w Anglii. Ciężko im nie raz było zdecydować, gdzie pojechać na ten okres.  
\- Cóż, po długich wojach, sprzeczkach i kombinowaniach przekonaliśmy moich rodziców do przyjazdu do Anglii na święta i robimy wszystko razem. Wiesz, rodzice, teściowie, rodzeństwo… To będzie szaleństwo.  
Payne zaśmiał się na ostatnie stwierdzenie swojego narzeczonego i pokiwał głową.  
\- Cóż, uznajmy to za próbę ogarnięcia wszystkiego przed naszym weselem.  
Mruknął, pochylając się i składając na jasnych ustach blondyna czułego buziaka. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok i klasnął w dłonie.  
\- Idę zrobić obiad, ktoś chce mi pomóc?   
Zapytał, na co Liam od razu podniósł się z kanapy. Styles uśmiechnął się i ruszył do kuchni wraz ze starszym kolegą, po czym od razu zabrali się za pierś z kurczaka w sosie koperkowym. Liam wziął na siebie ugotowanie ryżu i zrobienie surówek, kiedy Harry doprawiał piersi z kurczaka, podsmażając je i w obok garnuszku szykując sos.   
\- Jesteś świetnym rodzicem, Haz.  
Liam odezwał się po chwili z szerokim uśmiechem na wargach. Młodszy podniósł głowę, zerkając na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Dziękuję, ale mała jest tu dopiero od wczoraj, nie wiem czy to wystarczający okres czasu by to ocenić.  
Starszy wzruszył ramionami, kręcąc przy okazji głową.  
\- To nic, widzę jak się nią zajmujesz, jak patrzysz i się troszczysz. To widać wiesz? Bardzo ją kochasz i kochasz Louisa i naprawdę cieszę się, że wszystko wam się układa tak dobrze. Zasługujecie na to jak nikt, kogo znam.  
Harry posłał mu uśmiech, nie zdolny by powiedzieć cokolwiek, po czym wyłączył gaz pod sosem i postawił garnuszek na specjalnej podstawce.   
|FH|  
Po obiedzie Liam z Niallem pożegnali się z nimi i wrócili do siebie, mając do załatwienia jeszcze jakieś sprawy. Obiecali jednak, że jako dobrzy wujkowie, zabiorą Olivię w weekend do parku, gdzie miały być jakieś atrakcje dla dzieci. Chłopcy nie walczyli, Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego z uśmiechem i zanim młodszy zdążył zaprotestować, powiedział że w takim wypadku skorzystają z ich propozycji i we dwójkę pójdą na randkę.   
Zaczynało się robić ciemno, więc Styles znów zniknął w kuchni, robiąc na kolację spaghetti z klopsikami. Po domu rozniósł się zapach makaronu z mięsem i ziołami, na co Louis poczuł jak burczy mu w brzuchu. Cierpliwie jednak siedział z Olivią na dywanie w salonie układając puzzle z księżniczkami, kiedy w oknie mignęły mu reflektory nieznajomego samochodu. Zmarszczył zaskoczony brwi, zerkając na córeczkę. Chwilę myślał, że może ktoś chciał nawrócić, jednak silnik zgasł, wraz z reflektorami nieopodal jego auta.  
Tomlinson wyjrzał przez ramię do kuchni, gdzie Harry właśnie odlewał makaron, nieświadom gościa na ich podwórku. Louis zagryzł wargę, a po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Otworzę!  
Zawołał, podnosząc się i ruszając do wejścia. Szarpnął za klamkę, mierząc wzrokiem wysokiego mężczyznę, dość umięśnionego, z krótko obciętymi włosami i porażająco zielonymi oczami.   
\- Słucham?  
Zapytał, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Mężczyzna posłał mu przyjazny, nieco niepewny uśmiech, nim odezwał się cichym głosem.  
\- Przepraszam, czy tu mieszka Harry Styles?  
Louis pokiwał głową, zerkając w dół na przeciskającą się obok niego Olivię. Schylił się, biorąc ją na ręce, by nie wyszła na dwór i uniósł brwi na mężczyznę.  
\- Tak, mieszka tu.   
Przytaknął.  
\- Kim jest ten pan, tato?  
Olivia spojrzała wielkimi oczami na Louisa, którego serce urosło bo cholera, ona właśnie nazwała go tatą. Już chciał jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszeli za sobą kroki.  
\- Kolacja goto…. Tata?  
Louis odwrócił się, by przytaknąć Harry’emu, że tak, Olivia zaczęła uważać go za tatę, kiedy zauważył, że jego wzrok wcale nie spoczywa na nich, a na mężczyźnie wciąż stojącym w drzwiach.


	17. rozdział szesnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc oto jest po dłuższym czasie kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że skomentujecie i zostawicie serduszko/komentarz ponieważ na prawdę to wiele dla mnie znaczy i motywuje do kontynuowania historii Larry'ego. Kocham Was! :)

Louis postawił na stoliku trzy kubki z gorącą herbatą oraz butelkę z chłodniejszą dla Olivii. Harry posadził sobie córkę na kolanach, patrząc niepewnie na swojego ojca.

\- Więc… jak nas znalazłeś? – zapytał w końcu, kiedy Louis przejął od niego dziewczynkę.

\- Kiedy wróciłem z wojny, dowiedziałem się co zrobiła Elizabeth – zaczął, pocierając dłońmi twarz – na początku nie mogłem uwierzyć, ale jednak… Rozwiedliśmy się, sprzedałem dom i wynająłem mieszkanie w centrum, próbowałem sam Ciebie znaleźć, jednak żaden z Twoich przyjaciół nie miał pojęcia gdzie możesz być. W końcu wynająłem detektywa, który jednak też nic nie wskórał oprócz tego, gdzie znajdowała się Olivia. Na początku chciałem ją zaadoptować, jednak pani w ośrodku powiedziała, że obiecałeś po nią wrócić. Poprosiłem ją, by dała mi znać, kiedy się zgłosisz – przerwał na chwilę, biorąc małego łyka herbaty.

Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w stół, czując na swoim kolanie uspokajający dotyk Louisa. Spojrzał na niego, posyłając słaby uśmiech, nim przeniósł spojrzenie na ojca.

\- Wtedy odbyła się rozprawa, zaadoptowałeś Olivię, jednak nikt nie chciał podać mi adresu. Mam jednak dobrego kolegę z wojny, który potrafi włamywać się do systemów i tak oto go wykradliśmy. Harry… Nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałem, by spotkało Cię coś takiego. Próbowałem Cię znaleźć od roku i nie masz pojęcia, jak szczęśliwy jestem, że wreszcie Cię widzę, całego i zdrowego – szepnął w końcu, na co Styles posłał mu lekki uśmiech, skinając głową.

\- Ja też się cieszę, tato – mruknął, nim pozwolił sobie zatonąć w silnym uścisku ojca. Po chwili oderwali się, wracając na swoje miejsca.

\- Więc… długo jesteście razem? – zapytał w końcu tata Harry’ego, na co ten zmarszczył brwi.

\- W zasadzie to nie, koło czterech miesięcy. Louis znalazł mnie pod sklepem jego kolegów i zaproponował pracę i miejsce do spania krótko zanim zaczęła się jesień – przypomniał sobie, spoglądając na Tomlinsona z lekkim uśmiechem. Ten pokiwał głową, odstawiając pustą butelkę na stolik.

\- Rozumiem – uśmiechnął się ciepło do Louisa, nim przeniósł spojrzenie na wnuczkę – do obojga z was mówi tato? – zapytał, jednak zanim zdążyli odpowiedzieć, Olivia zabrała głos.

\- Nie! To jest tatuś – wskazała na Harry’ego – a to jest tata – przeniosła palec z ramienia loczka na Tomlinsona – i jeśli będę wystarczająco grzeczna, może zostanę z nimi na zawsze, wiesz? – dodała, patrząc na najstarszego mężczyznę, na co w oczach obojga ojców pojawiły się łzy.

\- Oliv, nie musisz być wystarczająco grzeczna, wiesz? Zostajesz z nami, czy będziesz mniej czy bardziej grzeczna. Nie zamierzamy Cię oddać, nigdy przenigdy, kochanie – powiedział Harry, biorąc ją w ramiona i zatapiając twarz w jej włoskach. Louis otarł łzę, kiwając na zgodę głową, nim również objął ich ramionami.

\- Kochamy Cię bardzo mocno, jesteś naszą córeczką – dodał, nim Harry uniósł szczęśliwy wzrok na swojego mężczyznę.

Louis nazwał ją ichcórką. Czy mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy?

Kilkanaście minut później dziewczynka zasnęła w ramionach młodszego chłopaka.

\- Położę ją do łóżka, zaraz wrócę. Zostaniesz na noc, tato? – zapytał, na co męzczyzna pokiwał głową, nie czując się na siłach, by wracać do domu samochodem o tej godzinie.

Styles wziął córkę do góry, zostawiając ojca i chłopaka samych.

\- Louis? – zaczął cicho, kiedy Tomlinson zaczął zbierać z dywanu zabawki.

\- Tak? – chłopak uniósł głowę, wrzucając do dużego pudła lalki i maskotki, nim zasunął wieko.

\- Dziękuję, że się nim zająłeś. Jesteś naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mój syn może zakochać się w chłopaku, nie zrozum mnie źle, mało który ojciec chce to przyjąć do wiadomości, ale patrząc na was razem, mogę być jedynie szczęśliwy, że znalazł kogoś, kto go kocha takim jaki jest – dodał, na co Tomlinson posłał mu lekki uśmiech, skinając głową,

\- Jego nie da się nie kochać, proszę pana – szepnął, ale mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę, wiem, że schrzaniłem rolę ojca, ale chciałbym odbudować relację z Harrym, więc jeśli możesz… mów mi tato, dobrze? – poprosił, na co Louis spojrzał na niego uważnie, kiwając powoli głową.

\- Dobrze… tato – dodał, unosząc mimowolnie kąciki ust do góry.

Skończyli układać zabawki, po czym Louis wyniósł naczynia do zmywarki, kiedy poczuł duże dłonie swojego ukochanego na biodrach.

\- Hej – szepnął, odwracając się, by wtulić w jego klatkę piersiową.

Harry od razu owinął jego pas ramionami, składając buziaka na czubku głowy.

\- Kocham Cię, wiesz? – zapytał wyższy, na co Tomlinson pokiwał delikatnie głową. Uniósł ją, opierając brodę na jego klatce piersiowej nim dodał

\- Ja Ciebie też, bardzo mocno – szepnął, wspinając się na palce by złożyć buziaka na jego wargach. Harry uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek, nim cofnął na krok, spoglądając w stronę salonu.

\- Rozłożysz tacie kanapę? Ja pójdę po kołdrę i poduszkę – dodał, na co mniejszy skinął głową, puszczając go na górę.

Sam ruszył do pokoju, gdzie rozsunął dwie części sofy, tak że teraz można było na niej wygodnie spać.

\- Przepraszam, nie mamy już pokoju gościnnego, przerobiliśmy na pokój Olivii – dodał, na co mężczyzna machnął ręką, uśmiechając się lekko.

Harry wrócił do nich po kilku minutach z kołdrą i poduszką, układając je na prowizorycznym łóżku.

\- Tato? Jakie masz plany na święta? – zapytał nagle Tomlinson, na co dwójka Stylesów spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Póki co nie mam żadnych planów – przyznał Des, jednak Harry nie spuszczał zaskoczonego spojrzenia z Louisa.

\- Przyjedź do nas, moja mama i siostry też przyjadą – zaproponował, na co Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, przenosząc wzrok pełen nadziei na swojego ojca. Ten pokiwał powoli głową, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego.

\- Oczywiście, dziękuję za zaproszenie – dodał, na co Louis machnął ręką, jakby to była najoczywistsza sprawa na świecie.

Po chwili pożegnali się i rozeszli do swoich łóżek.

Harry zamknął za nimi drzwi do sypialni, pochylając się, by złożyć na jego ustach czułego buziaka. Pogładził go kciukiem po policzku, nim zdjął z siebie koszulkę i spodnie, zostając jedynie w bokserkach. Louis zrobił to samo, idąc jeszcze do łazienki, gdzie umył zęby i opłukał wodą twarz. Po chwili dołączył do chłopaka w łóżku, układając się wygodniej.

\- Mówisz do niego tato? – Harry spojrzał w dół na Louisa, który leżał z głową na jego piersi. Wplótł palce w kasztanowe kosmyki włosów, zawijając je i masując głowę.

\- Poprosił mnie o to. Nie masz nic przeciwko? Jesteśmy w zasadzie rodziną – dodał, na co Styles uśmiechnął się, całując go krótko w czubek głowy.

\- Tak, Lou. Jesteśmy rodziną. – dodał, po chwili spokojnie zasypiając, trzymając w ramionach swój cały świat.

|FH|

Louis zaczął stukać palcami w kierownicę, kiedy czekał na Harry’ego pod piekarnio-cukiernią, w której niedawno zaczął pracować. Zaczynał sypać śnieg, a oni mieli w planach zacząć zakupy świąteczne. W końcu po kilku minutach nucenia wraz z The Script piosenek z ostatniego albumu, dojrzał Harry’ego i Olivię, którzy szybko przeszli przez parking. Harry zapiął dziewczynkę w foteliku, nim wsiadł na miejsce obok Tomlinsona, pochylając się do pocałunku. Cmoknęli się szybko na powitanie, po czym Louis zmierzył go wzrokiem, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Masz mąkę we włosach – zaśmiał się, wytrzepując mu z loczków biały proszek.

Harry zachichotał, uśmiechając po chwili uroczo i wskazał na papierową torbę na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Wziąłem trochę ciastek i świeże pieczywo, więc możemy się skupić na kupieniu odpowiednich ozdób świątecznych – dodał z błyszczącymi oczami.

Tomlinson zaśmiał się wesoło, kiwając głową i odpalając silnik.

\- Oczywiście skarbie. A ty, Oliv? Podekscytowana? – zapytał, zerkając w lusterko na uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha dziewczynkę.

\- Tak, tato! Możemy kupić lampki w bałwanki? Prooooszęęęę! – jęknęła, na co oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Jeśli tylko takie dostaniemy w sklepie, na pewno je kupimy – zapewnił ją Harry, puszczając oczko.

Kilkanaście minut później zaparkowali pod centrum świątecznym. Była to ogromna hala otwierana z reguły w połowie listopada, wypełniona lapkami i ozdobami, książkami z przepisami i innymi tego typu rzeczami.

Wysiedli z auta, łapiąc córkę za obie dłonie i ruszyli do środka.

\- Weźmiemy wózek i możemy zaczynać, co? – zapytał Louis, lokalizując wzrokiem ogromne, metalowe wózki z siedzeniem dla dzieci, na które od razu ulokował dziewczynkę. Ta była jednak zbyt zaaferowana wszystkimi błyskotkami wokół, by w ogóle zwrócić na to uwagę.

\- Rozmawiałem z mamą przed południem – zaczął Louis, pchając wózek, kiedy Harry szukał w portfelu zrobionej wcześniej listy.

\- Hmmm? – mruknął, na znak, że słucha, zerkając przelotnie na starszego chłopaka.

\- Prosiła, żebyś zadzwonił do niej później odnośnie dań, wiesz, co robimy my, a co ona ma przywieźć.

Styles pokiwał głową, zatrzymując się przy długim stole z bombkami.

\- Na jaki kolor ubieramy choinkę? – zapytał, oglądając kolorowe kule ozdobione śnieżynkami.

Louis wzruszył lekko ramionami, po chwili zagryzając wargę. Chwycił w dłonie opakowanie bordowych i złotych, oglądając je pobieżnie.

\- Kolorowo? Wiesz, takie są najfajniejsze, pełno wszystkiego – zauważył, na co Loczek pokiwał głową, wkładając do środka ostrożnie pudełko z bombkami w śnieżynki.

\- Oliv, podobają ci się jakieś? – zapytał Louis, spoglądając na dziewczynkę. Ta po chwili wskazała na szmaciane ozdoby w kształcie reniferów i elfów. Tomlinson pokiwał głową, wkładając opakowanie do środka, posyłając jej lekki uśmiech.

\- Mi też się najbardziej spodobały – przyznał, puszczając jej oczko, po czym ruszyli dalej.

\- Tato! – dziewczynka szarpnęła rękaw Louisa, który zerkał przez ramię Harry’emu do książki kucharskiej. Słysząc ją jednak przeniósł wzrok, unosząc brew.

\- Co jest, słonko? – zapytał, podążając wzrokiem za jej palcem. Po chwili dojrzał opakowanie światełek w kształcie bałwanków. Uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową, po czym wsadził je do wózka.

\- Myślisz, że będą ładnie wyglądały nad kominkiem? – zapytał Harry, spoglądając na córkę z lekko uniesionymi kącikami ust. Ta gorliwie pokiwała głową, wracając do zabawy swoją lalką.

Styles odłożył książkę, sięgając po kolejną i pobieżnie obejrzał obrazki, czytając podpisy.

\- Co myślisz o takim cieście? – zapytał, wskazując na przepis. Louis rzucił okiem na ładnie wyglądające zdjęcie, po czym skinął głowa.

\- Wygląda dobrze, możemy je zrobić – zdecydował.

Widząc jeszcze kilka ciekawych przepisów, Harry wsunął książkę do wózka, nim ruszyli dalej.

Ostatecznie opuścili halę świąteczną ze zdecydowanie za dużą ilością bombek, światełek, skarpet na prezenty, kolorowych koców oraz wielkim, świecącym napisem Wesołych Świąt, który chcieli przywiesić nad drzwiami.

Zapakowali wszystko do bagażnika, wsiadając do samochodu.

\- Co chcecie na kolację? – Harry zerknął na Louisa, by po chwili odwrócić się i zauważyć śpiącą dziewczynkę. Uśmiechnął się czule, wracając spojrzeniem do swojego chłopaka, który rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w lusterko.

\- Ummm nie wiem, może zrobimy coś na ciepło? Jakiś kurczak? – zaproponował, na co Styles zamyślił się próbując sobie przypomnieć co mają zamrożone w domu.

\- Mogę zrobić pierś z kurczaka w sosie szpinakowym albo tortillę – zdecydował w końcu, kiedy Louis wyjechał z miasta, kierując się już mniej uczęszczanymi drogami do domu.

\- Sos brzmi dobrze – posłał mu lekki uśmiech, wjeżdżając na podwórko. W końcu zaparkował auto pod domem, wyskakując z niego.

\- Wezmę zakupy, ty obudź Olivię – mruknął, całując go szybko w policzek, nim ruszył do bagażnika po pierwsze siatki.

Pół godziny później Tomlinson rysował przy stole z dziewczynką, kiedy Harry przygotowywał kolację.

\- Tata zaprosił nas w sobotę na obiad – przypomniał sobie, zerkając przez ramię na Louisa.

Ten podniósł na niego wzrok znad kolorowanej żyrafy, kiwając po chwili głową.

\- Okej, to miło z jego strony – powiedział, odkładając kredkę na bok. Harry skinął powoli głową, skupiając wzrok na przygotowywanym jedzeniu.

\- Haz? Co się dzieje?

Louis podniósł się z miejsca, podchodząc do chłopaka i ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach. Harry zacisnął powieki, biorąc głęboki oddech, nim odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał w dół, prosto w błękitne, zmartwione tęczówki.

\- Po prostu się boję. Wszystko jest tak wspaniałe, mam Ciebie, Olivkę, mój tata wrócił… Mam wrażenie, że to się zaraz rozsypie. Że zrobię coś źle i was wszystkich stracę – szepnął, czując pod powiekami łzy.

Louis spojrzał uważnie na chłopaka, widząc go w tym stanie po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. To zawsze Styles był tym silnym, trzymającym Louisa w kupie. Chłopak prawie zapomniał, że Harry też może mieć problem, coś, co go gryzie i z czym nie do końca sobie radzi. Teraz była jego kolej by trzymać go w całości.

\- Harry…. Hazz, skarbie, spójrz na mnie – szepnął, unosząc palcem jego brodę, by spojrzeć w załzawione oczy ukochanego.

Otarł łzy z jego policzków kciukiem, nim się odezwał.

\- Kochanie, nic się nie rozsypie, rozumiesz? Kocham Cię, Olivia Cię kocha… To nie jest coś nadzwyczajnego, jest tak jak zawsze powinno być, rozumiesz? Jesteśmy rodziną, skarbie. Ani ja, ani Liv, ani twój tata nie zamierzamy Cię nigdy więcej zostawić. Nigdy. Nie musisz się bać, że zrobisz coś źle, okej? Nawet jeśli się pokłócimy, powiemy coś źle… Hej, wypracujemy to, tak? Będziemy działać, Harry, bo się kochamy – powiedział pewnie, spoglądając w jego zielone tęczówki.

\- No już, nie płacz – szepnął, przyciągając go do siebie. Harry schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, po chwili czując jak dziewczynka ciągnie go za nogawkę.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz, tatusiu? – zapytała, wciskając się pomiędzy nogi Louisa i Harry’ego. Chłopak schylił się, biorąc ją na ręce i przytulił mocno.

\- Ponieważ bardzo bardzo kocham ciebie i tatę i jestem szczęśliwy, że was mam – wyjaśnił, na co ta pokiwała głową, oplatając ramionami jego szyję.

\- Ja Ciebie też kocham, tatusiu – przyznała, nim wyrwała się z uścisku i wróciła do rysowania obrazków.

Harry po chwili wrócił do robienia kolacji, którą postawił na stole trochę ponad pół godziny później.

\- Co narysowałaś, Liv? – zapytał, zerkając na stos kartek.

Dziewczynka po chwili wykopała najbardziej kolorowy obrazek, pokazując go ojcom.

\- To jestem ja – wskazała na małą postać z kucykami po środku – to jest tata – wskazała na średniej wielkości postać z brązowymi, krótkimi włosami – a to tatuś – po drugiej stronie rysunkowej Olivii znajdowała się najwyższa postać z burzą zawijasów na głowie – a to Łapek – wskazał na psa z boku. Wszyscy mieli na twarzach szerokie uśmiechy i trzymali się za ręce. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, po chwili biorąc od niej kartkę.

\- Co ty na to, żeby powiesić to na lodówce? – zaproponował, na co ta energicznie pokiwała głową. Harry podszedł do lodówki, wieszając na niej obrazek, kiedy Louis chował resztę do szuflady.

\- Okej, a teraz kolacja – postanowił najstarszy, siadając przy stole i nakładając sobie sporą porcję kurczaka z sosem i ryżem. Harry zaśmiał się, widząc apetyt swojego partnera, nim nałożył trochę dla siebie i dla córki, krojąc jej mięso na mniejsze kawałki, samemu po chwili zabierając za jedzenie.


	18. rozdział siedemnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po ponad miesiącu zapraszam was na nowy rozdział.Wiem, że trochę zawaliłam z czasem, jednak początek studiów nieco mnie przytłoczył. Udało mi się jednak dokończyć rozdział więc oto i on. Mam nadzieję, że następny uda mi się dodać w przeciągu dwóch/trzech tygodni. 
> 
> Kocham Was!

W pierwszy dzień świąt Harry jak zwykle wstał z samego rana by nakarmić zwierzęta. Po cichu wypełzł z łóżka, starając się nie obudzić Olivii ani Louisa, którzy spali po jego lewej stronie. Wsunął na siebie ciepłe spodnie od dresu i sweter, po czym zszedł na dół, zaglądając do salonu, gdzie na kanapie i rozkładanych łóżkach spali Des, Jay i bliźniaczki. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nim założył na siebie buty i wsunął buty na stopy.   
\- Łapek - zawołał cicho, po czym kiedy pies się przy nim pojawił, wyszedł na mroźne, grudniowe powietrze.   
Ruszył w stronę stajni, gdzie od razu napełnił miarkę owsem, ruszając do pierwszego boksu. Nucił przy tym pod nosem jedną ze świątecznych piosenek, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł cichy, nieco piskliwy dźwięk. Zaskoczony odłożył plastikową miarkę, podchodząc do ostatniego boksu i niepewnie zerknął przez kraty.  
Na słomie leżała gniada klacz, a zaraz obok niej na chwiejnych, patykowatych nogach stał źrebak o identycznym umaszczeniu z białym serduszkiem na czole. Harry wstrzymał powietrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom, po czym od razu szybkim krokiem wrócił się do domu, kierując od razu do sypialni.  
\- Louis? Louis! - potrząsnął mężczyzną, na co ten uchylił powieki, spoglądając zaspany na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Co jest słońce? - zapytał niewyraźnie, przecierając dłonią oczy, po czym wsunął na nos okulary, by lepiej widzieć chłopaka.   
\- Melody się oźrebiła, myślę, że musiałbyś obejrzeć ją i źrebaka - powiedział, na co Louis pokiwał głową, ziewając głośno.  
\- Okej, okej, już wstaję - mruknął, siadając na brzegu łóżka i zmarszczył nos, starając się dobudzić. W końcu wstał, zakładając na siebie spodnie i bluzę, nim poprawił kołdrę na ciele córeczki.   
\- Chodź - uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę do ukochanego.   
Harry splótł razem ich palce, nim z lekkim uśmiechem wrócili do stajni. Louis po drodze pogłaskał siwka po pysku, kierując się w stronę ostatniego boksu.   
\- Cześć mała - uśmiechnął się, otwierając powoli drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka.   
Klacz szturchnęła jego dłoń nosem, na co ten podsunął jej cukierka, po chwili przesuwając po jej ciele dłonią.   
\- Hej maluszku, jak się masz? - zapytał, podchodząc do źrebaka i uważnie obejrzał jego oczy i zęby, po czym obszedł dookoła, śmiejąc się cicho, kiedy źrebak spróbował go kopnąć, jednak zamiast to zrobić, przewrócił się na słomę.   
Harry zachichotał na ten widok, przykuwając uwagę Louisa, który po chwili stanął obok niego.  
\- Mały chłopiec - powiedział w końcu, na co Harry objął go w pasie i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, wciąż wpatrując się w źrebaka jak urzeczony.  
\- Jak go nazwiemy? Powinno być na M. - zapytał Louis, układając dłonie na tych Harry'ego, przelotnie na niego spoglądając.  
\- Święta to czas cudów, więc może Miracle? - zaproponował, na co Tomlinson pokiwał powoli głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Brzmi dobrze. Więc... Witaj na świecie, Miracle - uśmiechnął się uroczo, co zwierze skomentowało cichym parsknięciem. Harry uśmiechnął się czule, chowając nos w jego szyi i zaciągnął się jego zapachem, składając na odsłoniętej skórze czułego buziaka.

|FH|


	19. rozdział osiemnasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc najprawdopodobniej jest to przedostatni rozdział. Nie jestem jeszcze pewna, czy po dziewiętnastym pojawi się dwudziesty, czy już epilog, wciąż nie jestem pewna zakończenia. Tak więc prawdopodobnie będzie to niespodzianka zarówno dla was, jak i dla mnie.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział przypadnie wam do gustu i nie zlinczujecie mnie za to. 
> 
> Kocham Was najbardziej na świecie!

W pierwszy dzień świąt Harry jak zwykle wstał z samego rana by nakarmić zwierzęta. Po cichu wypełzł z łóżka, starając się nie obudzić Olivii ani Louisa, którzy spali po jego lewej stronie. Wsunął na siebie ciepłe spodnie od dresu i sweter, po czym zszedł na dół, zaglądając do salonu, gdzie na kanapie i rozkładanych łóżkach spali Des, Jay i bliźniaczki. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nim założył na siebie buty i wsunął buty na stopy.   
\- Łapek - zawołał cicho, po czym kiedy pies się przy nim pojawił, wyszedł na mroźne, grudniowe powietrze.   
Ruszył w stronę stajni, gdzie od razu napełnił miarkę owsem, ruszając do pierwszego boksu. Nucił przy tym pod nosem jedną ze świątecznych piosenek, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł cichy, nieco piskliwy dźwięk. Zaskoczony odłożył plastikową miarkę, podchodząc do ostatniego boksu i niepewnie zerknął przez kraty.  
Na słomie leżała gniada klacz, a zaraz obok niej na chwiejnych, patykowatych nogach stał źrebak o identycznym umaszczeniu z białym serduszkiem na czole. Harry wstrzymał powietrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom, po czym od razu szybkim krokiem wrócił się do domu, kierując od razu do sypialni.  
\- Louis? Louis! - potrząsnął mężczyzną, na co ten uchylił powieki, spoglądając zaspany na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Co jest słońce? - zapytał niewyraźnie, przecierając dłonią oczy, po czym wsunął na nos okulary, by lepiej widzieć chłopaka.   
\- Melody się oźrebiła, myślę, że musiałbyś obejrzeć ją i źrebaka - powiedział, na co Louis pokiwał głową, ziewając głośno.  
\- Okej, okej, już wstaję - mruknął, siadając na brzegu łóżka i zmarszczył nos, starając się dobudzić. W końcu wstał, zakładając na siebie spodnie i bluzę, nim poprawił kołdrę na ciele córeczki.   
\- Chodź - uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę do ukochanego.   
Harry splótł razem ich palce, nim z lekkim uśmiechem wrócili do stajni. Louis po drodze pogłaskał siwka po pysku, kierując się w stronę ostatniego boksu.   
\- Cześć mała - uśmiechnął się, otwierając powoli drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka.   
Klacz szturchnęła jego dłoń nosem, na co ten podsunął jej cukierka, po chwili przesuwając po jej ciele dłonią.   
\- Hej maluszku, jak się masz? - zapytał, podchodząc do źrebaka i uważnie obejrzał jego oczy i zęby, po czym obszedł dookoła, śmiejąc się cicho, kiedy źrebak spróbował go kopnąć, jednak zamiast to zrobić, przewrócił się na słomę.   
Harry zachichotał na ten widok, przykuwając uwagę Louisa, który po chwili stanął obok niego.  
\- Mały chłopiec - powiedział w końcu, na co Harry objął go w pasie i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, wciąż wpatrując się w źrebaka jak urzeczony.  
\- Jak go nazwiemy? Powinno być na M. - zapytał Louis, układając dłonie na tych Harry'ego, przelotnie na niego spoglądając.  
\- Święta to czas cudów, więc może Miracle? - zaproponował, na co Tomlinson pokiwał powoli głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Brzmi dobrze. Więc... Witaj na świecie, Miracle - uśmiechnął się uroczo, co zwierze skomentowało cichym parsknięciem. Harry uśmiechnął się czule, chowając nos w jego szyi i zaciągnął się jego zapachem, składając na odsłoniętej skórze czułego buziaka.

|FH|

Nadszedł Sylwester, który postanowili spędzić jedynie we trójkę. Tak więc oto stali w oknie, trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia, ubrani w kolorowe, świąteczne swetry z kieliszkami szampana w dłoni.   
\- Olivia śpi? - zapytał Louis, czując silne ramię ukochanego wokół swojego pasa.   
Harry mruknął potwierdzająco, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu i całując krótko szyję. Louis wtulił się w niego z lekkim uśmiechem na wargach, nim zerknął na zegarek.  
\- Zaraz północ - zauwazył cicho, na co Harry pokiwał głową, nie puszczając go z objęć. Z cicho lecącego w tle telewizora po chwili dało się słyszeć odliczanie. Harry od razu okręcił Louisa, by stał przodem do niego, po czym uśmiechnął się uroczo.  
\- Masz postawienie noworoczne? - zapytał cicho Louis, na co Harry pokiwał głową, nie odwracajac wzroku od błękitnych oczu chłopaka.  
\- Tak, chcę zrobić wszystko, aby pozostało tak wspaniale, jak jest teraz - szepnął, na co Louis uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.  
\- Nie możesz, to moje postanowienie noworoczne - mruknął, przesuwajac dłoń przez jego pierś do szyi, gdzie pogłaskał kciukiem szczękę.   
Słysząc ostatnie sekundy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a z wybiciem północy usta Harry'ego wylądowały na tych Tomlinsona.   
\- Szczęsliwego nowego roku - wyszeptali równo w swoje usta, by po chwili wybuchnąć cichym śmiechem.   
Stuknęli się kieliszkami, po czym upili po łyku musującego alkoholu. Po kilku sekundach Harry wyłączył telewizor, włączając zaraz po tym wieżę audio, z której dało się słychać pierwsze nuty Look After You.  
\- Uwielbiam tą piosenkę - szepnął Tomlinson, kiedy Harry odstawił ich kieliszki na parapet, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Louis zasmiał się cicho, jednak przyjął propozycję i już po chwili przytuleni kiwali się na boki na środku salonu, otoczeni miękkim światłem kominka.  
\- Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz? - zapytał po chwili starszy, na co Harry zamruczał cicho w jego włosy.  
\- Wiem, skarbie. Ja Ciebie też - dodał, muskając jego czoło wargami, po czym wykonali obrót, po chwili znów wtulając w swoje ciała.   
\- Co myślisz o wakacjach we Włoszech? - zapytał po chwili Louis, odchylając głowę, by móc mu się uważnie przyjrzeć. Harry po chwili namysłu pokiwał głową, unosząc ku górze kąciki ust.  
\- Mhm, Włochy brzmią dobrze. Rzym? - zapytał, na co Louis mruknął potwierdzająco, nim wspiął się na palce i ucałował krótko jego usta.  
\- To będzie nasz rok - szepnął, nim pogłębił pocałunek, wplatając palce w długie włosy młodszego chłopaka.  
Harry nie oponował, zamiast tego zsunął jedną dłoń z jego pleców na pośladek, który lekko ścisnął. Louis zderzył razem ich biodra, nim pozwolił chłopakowi podnieść się i położyć na kanapie.  
\- Harreh - szepnął cicho, jednak ten już atakował ustami jego szyję, zabierając tym oddech.  
Tak, ten rok będzie ich. 

|FH|

Trzy dni później Harry musiał już wrócić do pracy. Na szczęście Olivia zostawała na noc u brata Nialla, by razem z Theo zrobić sobie "zimową noc duchów" czyli po prostu zbudować namiot z krzeseł i koca, by oglądać bajki.   
Nie był to bardzo pracowity dzień, nie mieli aż tak dużej ilości klientów, jednak można było za to winić pogodę - silny wiatr podrywał śnieg leżący na ulicach i sypał nim w twarz a piekący mróz używał szyb jak płótna. Styles był wdzięczny, że mógł być teraz w ciepłym wnętrzu kawiarni, otoczony zapachem ciepłych wypieków i świeżej kawy.   
Upił łyk gorącego napoju, kiedy dostrzegł po drugiej stronie ulicy skuloną dziewczynę. Miała potargane, długie, blond włosy, na sobie pościeraną, ledwie ocieplaną kurtkę i wątpliwej jakości buty.  
Nie wiele myśląc wyjął spod lady notesik, wyrwał kartkę i szybko napisał na niej adres, po czym włożył jeszcze ciepłe słodkie bułki do papierowej torby. W zamykanym kubku przygotował dużą, malinową herbatę, po czym wbił wszystko na kasę.  
\- Co robisz? - zapytał po chwili pracujący z nim mulat, zaglądający do środka papierowej torby - Harry, ty nie lubisz rodzynek - zauważył, na co chłopak rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.  
\- To nie dla mnie, zaraz wrócę! - dodał, zarzucając niedbale na siebie płaszcz i porwał wszystko z blatu. Wyszedł na mroźną ulicę, przechodząc szybkim krokiem przez jezdnię, po czym kucnął obok zmarzniętej dziewczyny.  
\- Hej - szepnął, na co dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, podnosząc na niego duże, błękitne oczy - masz gdzie się podziać? - zapytał, na co ta pokręciła głową.   
\- Jak długo już tu jesteś? Na ulicy, mam na myśli - sprostował, na co ta zacisnęła pięści na kurtce, próbując opanować drżenie.  
\- Dwa miesiące - wyszeptała, na co Harry westchnął cicho, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.  
\- Tutaj masz adres schroniska, nie patrz tak na mnie, najlepsze w jakim byłem, a tu masz jeszcze ciepłe bułki i herbatę. Proszę, idź do tego schroniska, pomogą Ci tam, jest za zimno by zostać na dworze - poprosił, na co dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi oczami.  
\- Ale dlaczego... - zaczęła, jednak Harry przerwał jej kręcąc głową.  
\- Po prostu, też byłem kiedyś bezdomny. Uwierz mi, jeśli jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, to dobro do ciebie wróci. - wręczył jej jedzenie i napój, po czym pomógł wstać.  
\- Dziękuję, jesteś aniołem - szepnęła, na co Harry uśmiechnął się jedynie, patrząc za odchodzącą dziewczyną.   
Chwilę później wrócił do kawiarni, uśmiechając się wesoło do Malika, który sprzedawał jakiejś kobiecie ciasto.  
\- Miłego dnia! - zawołał, kiedy odchodziła, za co został nagrodzony szerokim uśmiechem z jej strony.

Chwilę przed osiemnastą zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy.   
\- Myślisz, że możemy zamknąć pięć minut szybciej? Louis czeka już na mnie na parkingu - zauważył loczek, na co Malik pokiwał głową.  
\- Okej, leć, ja zamknę - zadeklarował, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, zarzucając na siebie płaszcz. Odwrócił się jeszcze przodem do Zayna, który mu się przyglądał i wyjął spod lady swoją torbę.  
\- To do zoba... - nie zdązył skończyć, kiedy poczuł na swoich ustach te należące do mulata. Przez sekundę nie wiedział co się dzieje, aż w końcu zaczął się wyrywać.   
\- Co tu się, kurwa, dzieje?! - zawołał Louis wpadając do kawiarni.  
Harry wyrwał się z uścisku chłopaka i spojrzał wielkimi, zaszklonymi oczami na swojego mężczyznę.  
\- Louis, ja... - zaczął, ale Tomlinson pokręcił jedynie głową.  
\- Idź do samochodu, Harry. Nie będziemy tutaj rozmawiać - powiedział poważnie, jednak cicho, nim odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z lokalu.  
\- Jeśli on mnie teraz zostawi, proszę, miej świadomość, że zrujnowałeś życie nie tylko mi, ale również tej dziewczynce, która straci ojca - powiedział poważnie, czując jak jego głos drży, nawet nie patrząc na Zayna.  
Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nim chłopak mógł się odezwać.   
Bez słowa wsiadł do auta, spoglądając na Tomlinsona ze skruchą.  
\- Louis, ja... - zaczął ponownie, jednak ten nie chciał słuchać.  
\- nie chcę Cię teraz słyszeć - powiedział, co niewątpliwie zabolało. Harry spojrzał za okno, nie odzywając się zgodnie z jego prośbą.  
Po pół godziny byli już w domu. Harry zdjął kurtkę, odwieszając ją na wieszka i odwrócił się przodem do Louisa. Ten stał z założonymi rekoma, wpatrując się w Stylesa z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś, Harry - powiedział w końcu, na co serce chłopaka zaczęło powoli pękać - myślałem, że to coś jednak znaczy, wiesz? Ale kogo ja oszukuję, tamten chłopak był o wiele przystojniejszy ode mnie, po co miałbyś wiązać się z kimś takim jak ja, prawda? - zapytał chłodno, na co Harry uchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć.  
\- Louis, posłuchaj...   
\- Nie, ty posłuchaj, Harry! Mam dość zdrajców w moim życiu, nie potrzebuję kolejnych, rozumiesz?! Teraz wynoś się - dodał, na co serce Harry'ego rozpadło się na miliony kawałków.  
\- C-co? - szepnął, na co Tomlinson odwrócił się, by nie musieć na to patrzeć.  
\- Wynoś się, Harry - powtórzył, na co Styles westchnął cicho, załamany. Założył na siebie ponownie płaszcz i spojrzał jeszcze raz na plecy chłopaka.  
\- Nie chciałem tego pocałunku, on to zrobił z zaskoczenia. Ale pewnie i tak mi nie uwierzysz - szepnął, kładąc dłoń na klamce - trzeba odebrać Olivię jutro o dwunastej. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż chcesz ją w swoim życiu. I pamiętaj, że do końca mojego, ja będę zawsze cię kochał - wyszeptał, nim wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił łzom spokojnie spływać po policzkach. Nie wiele myśląc wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni i ruszył słabo oświetloną drogą w kierunku miasta. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł zostać u swojego taty, chociaż na kilka dni, zanim znajdzie coś swojego.

|FH|  
Louis czuł, jakby umierał. Siedział na kanapie owinięty kocem, wpatrując się w zdjęcie jego i Harry'ego na stoliku przed nim. Zrobili je w święta, oprawione było w ramkę w laski cukrowe, a oni stali pod choinką całując się.   
Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co się stało. Co on zrobił. Oskarżył Harry'ego o zdradę, nie znając jego wersji. Przecież... to był Harry, to nie był Connor ani żaden innych z jego byłych. To był Harry, z którym miał córkę, z którym chciał stworzyć rodzinę. Harry, który kochał go bezgranicznie.  
Właśnie wyrzucił go na ulicę. W taką pogodę.  
Gdzie on do cholery miał rozum?!   
Jak na zawołanie poderwał się z kanapy, chcąc założyć kurtkę i jechać go szukać, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Widząc, że to numer Desa, zagryzł wargę przerażony. Czy chciał go okrzyczeć, zwyzywać? Louis nie miałby nic przeciwko, na pewno zasłużył na to.  
Odebrał, czując jak robi mu się sucho w ustach.  
\- Halo? - wyszeptał słabym głosem, po chwili przerażony opadając na kanapę. Wbił wzrok w kominek, wpatrując się w ogień, kiedy w jego głowie odbijały się wciąż słowa starszego Stylesa.

Harry miał wypadek, jest w szpitalu.   
Walczy o życie.


	20. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto koniec. Niesamowicie ciężko jest mi żegnać się z tą historią. Na prawdę bardzo ją polubiłam, mam nadzieję, że wy tak samo.
> 
> Z tego miejsca chciałabym was poprosić, abyście napisali mi co sądzicie o całości opowiadania. Jest to dla mnie niezwykle ważne, a zważywszy, że jest to już niepodważalny koniec, macie pełne światło na tą historię.
> 
> Będę za to niezmiernie wdzięczna.
> 
> Teraz… Jeśli macie na prawdę fajny makijaż, czytacie to w miejscu publicznym bądź musicie zaraz wychodzić - zostawcie czytanie na wieczór. Zmyjcie makijaż, ubierzcie się w piżamkę i usiądźcie z kubkiem herbaty i paczką chusteczek.
> 
> Dziękuję Wam, że byliście ze mną, Louisem i Harrym przez ten czas. 
> 
> Do zobaczenia (mam nadzieję) 4 grudnia wraz z The Stars in Your Eyes!

Louis poprawił krawat, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Czuł pod koszulą chłodny metal wisiorka w kształcie papierowego samolotu. Nie zdjął go od osiemnastu lat i był pewien, że nie zdejmie go do końca swoich dni.

To była jedna z nielicznych pamiątek, jaka pozostała mu po Harrym.

Położył w tym miejscu dłoń, zaciskając powieki, by powstrzymać piekące łzy. Przez cały ten czas nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć słów, które powiedział do swojego ukochanego tamtego dnia. Nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, że Harry zginął przez niego.

\- Tato? - do pomieszczenia zajrzała wysoka kobieta, ubrana w białą suknię do ziemi. Brązowe loki zostały ujarzmione lokówką, boczne pasma upięte z tyłu głowy,a reszta opadała na nagie plecy. Welon wczepiony w fryzurę kończył się w pasie, delikatnie opadając również na jej ramiona. Zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego troskliwie, kiedy niemal czterdziesto trzy letni mężczyzna ocierał z policzka łzę.

\- Już czas? - zapytał cicho, na co ta pokiwała powoli głową, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech.

Louis ruszył za nią korytarzem, aż w końcu wsiedli do ładnego samochodu.

\- Wiem, że już Ci to dzisiaj mówiłem, kochanie, ale wyglądasz olśniewająco - powiedział w końcu, kiedy uważnie przyjrzał się swojej córce przed drzwiami kościoła.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową, po czym wsunęła dłoń pod ramię ojca.

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła, nim wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Jesteś w stu procentach pewna, że to jest właśnie osoba, z którą chcesz spędzić resztę życia? - upewnił się Louis, na co ta pokiwała głową, patrząc na niego z pewnością wymalowaną w oczach.

\- Kocham go - zadecydowała, a Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na smutny uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na jego ustach. Jej oczy… Błyszczały dokładnie tak samo, kiedy Harry mówił mu te słowa. Nie miał więc już żadnych wątpliwości co do jej uczuć.

Drzwi po chwili otworzyły się z hukiem, a organista zaczął grać marsz weselny.

Ruszyli powoli w stronę ołtarza, gdzie czekał na nich wysoki brunet z błyszczącymi, teraz zaszklonymi ze szczęścia oczami.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Louis wpierw uściskał Olivię, następnie Daniela, po czym zajął swoje miejsce obok Liama i Nialla, którzy szczęśliwi trzymali się za ręce.

\- Trzymasz się? - zapytał cicho brunet, na co Tomlinson pokiwał głową i posłał im blady uśmiech.

Kilka sekund później ceremonia rozpoczęła się i Louis już nie krył łez, które spływały po jego policzkach.

|FH|

Louis wszedł na scenę, to był ten czas, kiedy jako ojciec panny młodej miał wygłosić przemówienie. Zacisnął dłoń na złożonej kartce w dłoni i wziął od mężczyzny mikrofon.

\- Witajcie - zaczął, spoglądając po rodzinie i przyjaciołach, nim jego wzrok skupił się na swojej córce - moja przemowa będzie nieco inna od tych wszystkich, które możecie obejrzeć na YouTube. Nie będę wspominał tego jak malutka byłaś, Olivio, kiedy się urodziłaś lub jak stawiałaś pierwsze kroki. Wkroczyłaś do mojego życia osiemnastego października, dokładnie osiemnaście lat temu. Miałaś wtedy zaledwie trzy lata, wiecznie się uśmiechałaś i powtarzałaś, jak bardzo nas kochasz. Nigdy nie zapomnę też wyrazu twarzy twojego tatusia, kiedy podbiegłaś do niego tamtego dnia, z pytaniem czy właśnie nim zostanie.

\- Kilka dni po tym, jak pojawiłaś się w naszym domu, Harry usiadł w kuchni przy stole, spisując mowę na ten dzień. Chciał, aby brzmiała dokładnie tak w tym dniu, jeśli jego tu nie będzie. Śmiałem się wtedy z niego, wiesz? Kazałem mu przestać głupoty i wyrzuciłem do kosza trzy pierwsze wersje, ale był uparty. Masz to po nim. Tak więc… przeczytam teraz to, co niemal dwie dekady temu spisał Harry - odchrząknął, rozkładając kartkę i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Kochana Olivko, jeśli ktoś teraz to czyta, prawdopodobnie nie ma mnie już z Wami. W tym momencie masz trzy lata i dwa miesiące, siedzisz na dywanie w salonie i ozdabiasz brokatem naszego psa. Nie wiem, czy jest z tego zadowolony, ale on również kocha Cię na tyle, by leżeć na ziemi i udawać martwego dla twojej satysfakcji. Kiedy się urodziłaś miałem szesnaście lat. Mimo to starałem się być dobrym ojcem, śpiewałem ci kołysanki, przewijałem pieluchy i zabierałem na spacery. Potem los zabrał mi cię na niemal dwa lata. Po tym czasie pojawiłaś się znów w moim życiu, pogodna i radosna, wprowadzając jeszcze więcej szczęścia. Mam nadzieję, że osoba, z którą zdecydowałaś się spędzić resztę życia, wie jak wspaniałą i cudowną osobą jesteś, będzie rozpieszczać cię i kochać do końca życia. Jeśli nie, pamiętaj, patrzę na Was z góry i jestem gotowy rozpętać apokalipsę, by skopać jego tyłek.

Z całego serca życzę Ci szczęścia w życiu, domu pełnego miłości i szczęścia.

Kocham Cię, tatuś.

Louis otarł łzy z policzków, odkładajac kartkę, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na okrągłe, schludne pismo swojego ukochanego.

\- Z mojej strony chciałbym tylko dodać… Harry byłby z Ciebie dumny. Jestem pewien, że teraz patrzy na nas z góry, wypełniony dumą i szczęściem. I ja też jestem z Ciebie dumny, chociaż serce mi pęka na myśl, że teraz inny mężczyzna jest najważniejszy w twoim życiu. Myślę, że po prostu muszę się z tym pogodzić. Tak więc… proszę wznieśmy toast za zdrowie pary młodej! - uniósł kieliszek wypełniony szampanem, nim upił z niego łyka.

Chwilę później nadszedł czas na taniec ojca z córką. Louis wyciągnął do niej dłoń, ruszając na środek parkietu.

\- Moja mała dziewczynka… - szepnął, czując jak ta obejmuje go, a po sali rozlegają się pierwsze nuty piosenki Redy, Set, Don’t Go. Louis spojrzał w zielone, załzawione tęczówki córki, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przytulając ją mocniej.

\- Jestem z Ciebie dumny - szepnął - oboje jesteśmy.

I w tym momencie oboje wiedzieli, kiedy przez wysokie okna promienie zachodzącego słońca padły na ich dwójkę, byli pewni. Harry też tam był.

She’s at the startin’ line of the rest of her life

As ready as she’s ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She’s waitin’ on my blessings before she hits that open road

Baby get ready

Get set

Don’t go…


End file.
